Mimado
by Javmay
Summary: En la Winter Cup de su segundo año, Furihata Kouki se encuentra con una de las imágenes más graciosas e inmemorables de su joven vida, la cual, para su total sorpresa, le llevará a entablar amistad con la persona que menos esperaba relacionarse: Akashi Seijuurou, el ex capitán de los Milagros. ¿Cómo comenzó? ¿Cómo creció? y ¿Cómo terminará?...Sólo la vida podrá responderle
1. Una Fría Tarde de Invierno

**¡Estoy nerviosa! :3... Pero, ¿es excusable, verdad? Esta es mi primera historia de KnB ... Y, bueno, este Fic lo escribí y publiqué hace ****_meses _****en ****_otro _****sitio, pero hace unas semanas, leyendo unas historias en esta página, pensé: Oh! no lo subido aqui!...**

**¡Espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gustó escribirla! Adoro el Akafuri, aunque no es la pareja predilecta de muchos. Simplemente la encuentro muy entrañable y adorable n.n.**

**Este Fic es cortito; de sólo tres capítulos (pero biiiien extensos)**

**Y es importante**** ADVERTIR**** que contine ¡SPOILERS! hasta el capitulo (creo) 270 del manga..**

**De antemano, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A LA HISTORIA :D**

**JAV**

**Una Fría Tarde de Invierno**

Cuando la vibración de su celular junto a la ridícula música resonó bajo el cojín de su cama, Kouki gruñó apretando su rostro contra la almohada… "_Noooo…. No quiero levantarme…" _pensó gimiendo con molestia y flojera mientras movía los brazos por debajo de ella para agarrar el maldito aparato y apagar la escandalosa alarma.

_Sólo cinco minutos… diez… quince más, _pensaba de manera somnolienta al tiempo que se acurrucaba entre las cálidas mantas, pasándoselas sobre la cabeza y volviéndose a entregar al delicioso y perfecto mundo de los sueños… -_por tan sólo un segundo._

"Kouki, ¿Te vas a levantar o no?" Preguntó su madre abriendo la puerta de su cuarto con cierta violencia, provocando que el pobre castaño casi cayera de cara al piso por la sorpresa. Alcanzado a agarrarse de las sábanas, Furihata resopló y levantó la mirada hacia la mujer que le miraba con el ceño fruncido y ambas manos sobre sus caderas.

"¡Mamá!" Arguyó como un niño pequeño (con puchero y todo).

"¿Qué estás alegando? Tu fuiste quien me dijo que si no te levantabas a las 9, te viniera despertar… ¡Ya, ya! ¡A levantarse!... y antes de salir, asegúrate de ordenar esta pieza" Instó nuevamente antes de salir de la desordenada habitación.

Kouki, tirándose bruscamente contra el colchón, gruñó _nuevamente _antes de inhalar y levantarse hacia el baño del pasillo.

Con los ojos aun pegados y pesados, entró a la ducha con un inmenso bostezo que no se molestó en tapar (para qué, si nadie le estaba viendo). Mientras el agua caliente le lavaba y acariciaba la piel casi con ternura, el castaño frunció el ceño mirando los azulejos.

Sinceramente, Kouki no entendía muy bien por qué tenía que levantarse tan temprano hoy, en un _maldito _día de vacaciones de invierno…

Sí, sí-, está bien… El número 12 de Seirin _sabía _que nunca está demás ver a los equipos de baloncesto de otras escuelas, pero… ¿_tenía que ser tan temprano?… _

Furihata apostaba su poca mesada a que Aida-san simplemente seguía enojada… y en consecuencia de esa _devastadora _furia, estaban ahora sometidos a esta tortura. Lo anterior era una conclusión lógica tomando en cuenta que los cuartos de final del campeonato masculino no eran sino hasta las 12 del día y por tanto, _no _había razón para juntarse a las _9-maldita-30_ de la mañana fuera del establecimiento escolar.

Maldita la hora en la que perdieron en los 8vos de la Winter Cup; suceso honesta y profundamente humillante si consideraban que venían de ganar la Copa de Invierno del año anterior y la de verano y otoño hace unos cuantos meses atrás.

La verdad es que _todos _estaban decepcionados y tristes con lo acontecido, ya que no sólo fueron golpeados por la pérdida del partido, sino además por el saber que esta era la _última _competencia escolar de los senpais. Furihata estaría mintiendo si dijese que él, Kuroko, Kagami, Kawahara, Fukuda y los nuevos chicos de primero no se sentían frustrados por no haber logrado _regalarles _una segunda Winter Cup como despedida de este ciclo; darles _algo _antes de que se embarcasen por completo en una nueva etapa de sus vidas (ya sea la universidad u otros planes)

_Pero aun así,_ Kouki creía que era un _poco _demasiado_… _que Aida-san les haya _ordenado _(con una mueca terrorífica) observar todos los partidos que quedaban…

Vestido casualmente (con unos _slim fit _marrones, botines que sobresalían de los pantalones, una polera a rayas y un abrigo gris) y completamente limpio, bajó para robar unas tantas galletas de la alacena para ir comiendo por el camino o en el tren que tomarían hacia el estadio.

Con prisas se despidió de su madre (quien aprovechó de entregarle dinero para que comprase algunas cosas antes de venirse a casa… ¿_ugh, en serio, mamá?)_ y hermana pequeña (no de su papá, pues él ya había partido más temprano a trabajar), saliendo finalmente al frío invernal de esta normal mañana de diciembre con una bufanda roja protegiendo su barbilla y cuello.

Cuando arribó a las fueras de su escuela, Kouki sonrió con timidez y alivio al ver que no era el último en llegar; lejos de ello la verdad, pues sólo Riko, Hyuuga, Izuki, Mitobe, Kawahara y dos chicos de primero estaban ya esperando. El castaño en seguida después de saludar, se acercó al joven aun-rapado y a los dos _novatos_, con quienes no tardó en embarcarse en una apasionada discusión sobre _minecraft, _el cual, para sorpresa de Fukuda y Koichi, Furihata nunca había jugado hasta ese fin de semana (en el cual estuvieron hasta cerca de la cuatro de la mañana totalmente absortos).

No mucho rato después (ya casi cerca de las 10) el resto de los muchachos llegaron con diferentes muecas de disculpa o descaro; Teppei por ejemplo, quien se había comprometido con el equipo en su papel de _asistente, _simplemente había sonreído e inventado una ridícula excusa sobre ayudar a una mujer embarazada. Kuroko, _como siempre, _apareció sin que nadie le notara; pero el equipo, ya acostumbrado a sus apariciones _fantasmales,_ simplemente asintió con la cabeza y emprendieron camino a la estación.

"¿Dónde creen que van?" Les interrumpió la voz _dulce _de Riko cuando todos los jóvenes empezaron a caminar; a más de uno esa voz le paró los pelos de _todo _el cuerpo.

"¿A-... tomar el tren?" Preguntó como en un importante juicio Kagami, tragando pesadamente y dejando que una gotita de sudor le corriera por la patilla.

"¿Oh? ¿Acaso se me olvidó decirles?" Continuó la muchacha con una carita inocente y colocando un dedo en su mejilla. Pero no pasaron más de dos segundos cuando. Aida miró a cada uno casi con una fuerza demoniaca danzando detrás de su menuda figura "… _nos iremos trotando…"_

"¡¿Qué-?!"

.

.

Tirándose con poca delicadeza en la dura silla del estadio, Kouki se acomodó nuevamente las ropas que en el baño público había removido para limpiarse un poco la _indecente _cantidad de sudor que le empapaba por el trote infernal al que les sometió Aida (que ya todos sabían era por _castigo _y molestia)

"¡Furi~! ¡No siento mis piernas!" Kawahara gritó con dramatismo luego de lanzarse a la silla junto a él de la misma manera. Kouki le sonrió con amabilidad ante su puchero.

"No exageres tanto, hemos corrido más kilómetros que estos" Replicó con amabilidad antes de sentir como alguien se apoyaba sobre su cabeza. Volteando un poco el rostro, notó que Fukuda había decidido sentarse en la fila de atrás, dejando ahora su barbilla sobre sus cabellos castaños.

"Furi tiene razón, no seas bebé" Agregó con una risa juguetona.

Discutiendo ahora los peores entrenamientos o, mejor dicho, torturas, que habían tenido en estos casi dos años con el equipo de Seirin, los tres jóvenes saltaron exageradamente cuando Kuroko aportó un comentario de la nada. Ninguno había visto cuando el peli celeste se había sentado junto a Furihata como hace—_un minuto… _Kagami junto a él también se unió a la conversación; los dos novatos ubicados junto a Fukuda opinaban de vez en cuando.

"¡Oi! Ya cállense que va a empezar" Les regañó Hyuuga sentado junto a Riko, Teppei e Izuki en la fila de al frente de la baranda del estadio. Todos los muchachos inmediatamente guardaron silencio para ver como los 8 equipos se formaban y saludaban para dar iniciados los cuartos de final. Entre las escuelas estaban, _por supuesto, _Rakuzan, Too, Shutoku, Fukuda Sogo, Yosen y Kaijo, más otras dos (una de Kioto y otra de Kanagawa) que habían hecho una espectacular y asombrosa presentación durante el campeonato de verano y otoño. Los primeros partidos simultáneos, justamente, era entre esas dos escuelas _novatas_ contra Too y Yosen.

Todos los miembros de Seirin querían pensar de manera positiva y _esperanzadora _para esos inexpertos equipos (_no_ porque odiasen a Too o Yosen, sino porque creían en el respeto, en el _trabajo duro; _sabiendo, mejor que nadie, que algunas veces un conjunto promedio puede llegar a superar a un individuo extraordinario), pero lo anterior era difícil de lograr, especialmente con un Aomine Daiki ultra motivado y destilando revoluciones en cada partido, no cortándose para nada y siempre buscando con la mirada a Kagami cuando hacía una jugada especialmente espectacular (lo que obviamente sacaba venas de enojo y canas prematuras en el tigre al ver esa sonrisa arrogante). Y un dúo Himuro-Murasakibara más fuerte que nunca.

Kouki, como siempre, observó con abierta fascinación y admiración ambos partidos, perdiéndose en la envidia de no poder realizar algunas de esas maniobras asombrosas y valiosas (jugadas imposibles para alguien como él) o ver como algunos de los jugadores parecían dejar hasta sus almas en la duela, lo que le emocionaban aún más.

Aomine, como era de esperarse, no necesitó dar su cien por ciento en ninguno de los cuartos, bastando sus múltiples tiros sin forma sumados a los continuos triples de Sakurai para establecer una diferencia casi imposible de romper desde el comienzo. El partido terminó con un _123-79 _que se ganó un aplauso ensordecedor del gigante estadio.

Yosen, por otra parte, aunque tuvieron un partido menos expedito y más exigente, tampoco significó una enredadera o golpes de cabeza para nadie, pues aunque tanto Fukui como Okamura ya habían salido de la escuela, y lógicamente del equipo, habían sido rápidamente reemplazados por dos gigantones; un _point guard _de primero, escurridizo y extrañamente alto para su posición, que tenía toda la visión de la cancha y admiraba como _fanboy _a Murasakibara; junto a otro joven de segundo que tomó la posición de _point forward _con una musculatura que causaría envidia hasta en Eikichi.

Cuando los dos partidos llegaron a su final, el equipo de Seirin se levantó para comer algo aprovechando el receso de una hora para dar inicio a la siguiente y última ronda de partidos.

"¿Nos vamos a mi casa después de esto? De seguro a mi mamá no le importa" Comentó Fukuda después de darle un mordisco gigante al emparedado que se había comprado en la tienda más cercana; los tres muchachos y _ex novatos _se habían dirigido allí cuando a la salida del estadio Aida les dio cuarenta minutos para gastar, no permitiéndoles ir más lejos de cuatro cuadras a la redonda.

Los primeros en desaparecer a dios-sabe-dónde fueron Kuroko y Kagami, seguidos muy de cerca por Izuki y Teppei.

"Pero no tengo mi notebook ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a jugar?" Alegó Kawahara mirando con sus ojos grises bien abiertos a los dos otros chicos. Furihata rió mientras comía, al tiempo que Fukuda respondía que podían limitarse a la _Xbox _o a la _play._

"Ah-… pero yo tengo que ir a casa primero a dejar las compras a mi mamá… ¿puedo llegar más tarde?" Recordó Furihata mirando con cierto nerviosismo a su amigo. Fukuda simplemente le sonrió y revolvió los cabellos respondiéndole que no había ningún problema… _total… ya sabía donde vivía… _

"Mejor nos devolvemos… no vaya a ser que Aida-san nos haga trotar de vuelta" Intervino Kawahara botando a la basura el envoltorio de su comida. Sus dos compañeros asintieron y repitieron la acción antes de encaminarse hacia la entrada del gimnasio donde ya estaban todos reunidos. Afortunadamente nadie hizo comentario alguno, limitándose a saludar y entrar para buscar asientos.

Esta vez era el turno de los partidos entre Rakuzan versus Kaijo y Shutoku versus Fukuda Sogo. El primero siendo el más esperado por la gran mayoría de los espectadores:

_¿El ex capitán de los milagros contra la copia perfecta?... ¿Cómo resultaría eso?... _especialmente ahora que Kise había comenzado a dominar mejor y por más tiempo las técnicas de los denominados _prodigios_. El segundo juego sería interesante de presenciar por el simple hecho de que ese rudo jugador Haizaki, parecía guardar un profundo y evidente rencor hacia los que fueron alguna vez sus compañeros en Teiko.

Y tal y como se había adivinado desde el principio, ninguno de los cuatro equipos decepcionó a la audiencia. Si no era la _perfección _del Emperador de la Creación, entonces era la _determinación _de la Élite Azul; sino era la _precisión _del Rey Legendario, entonces era la _ferocidad _del ex compañero de los milagros.

Kise, como ya todos sabían, dio todo y _más; _se entregó en cuerpo y alma en los tres cuartos que jugó (pues sus piernas no le aguantaron hasta el final) sin embargo todo ello no fue suficiente frente a un Rakuzan cohesionado; no pudo alcanzar a los reyes destronados que ahora formaban tal unidad _con_ el chico de cabellos magenta, que nadie hubiese imaginado que hace sólo un año ese mismo jovencito les estaba diciendo que estaba _decepcionado _de ellos; los cuatro junto a Mayuzumi habían logrado tal grado de conexión y trabajo en equipo, que ahora era prácticamente una tarea que costaba sangre y sudor hacerles _solo una robada _del balón.

Su capitán, Akashi, les lideró _no_ desplegando y abrumándolos con su poder, sino guiando y motivando a sus compañeros; era una visión casi bella.

Akashi, como _armador, _lucía sus mejores características de mente brillante al crear las jugadas más impensables e impredecibles; lo cual, sumado a su notable habilidad y estado físico, le permitían dar gran ventaja a sus demás compañeros.

Furihata, aunque por supuesto no podía entender del todo las circunstancias y situaciones del pasado, estaba casi al cien por ciento seguro de que Kuroko (sentado a su lado) estaba al extremo orgulloso de su ex capitán mientras veía este partido, pues el ex _dictador _de verdad parecía… _divertirse… _

Al final la victoria cayó en las manos limpias de Rakuzan por una brecha que para los ojos superficiales podría parecer bastante, pero no para quienes conocían de cerca a los protagonistas. Un _115-102 _marcaba el tablero al término mientras uno y otro equipo se saludaban en la mitad de la duela con reverencias y firmes saludos de mano.

El otro juego entre el Rey Legendario y ex Teiko fue menos frenético y desconcertante, pero igual de atractivo e interesante. Si bien es cierto que Miyagi, Otsubo ni Kimura estaban ya en el equipo, la capitanía de Takao había pretendido (y logrado) levantar a los nuevos integrantes de primero y curiosos de segundo para formar un Shutoku desde sus cimientos. Su arma principal continuaba siendo la conexión entre Midorima y Kazunari, pero las posiciones de _alero, escolta y centro _habían sido espectacularmente reemplazadas.

La escuela de Haizaki se fue a casa con un decente _97-91 _que dejó al público ansioso por las semifinales de pasado a mañana entre Rakuzan-Yosen y Shutoku-Too.

No bien terminados los partidos y anunciados los horarios de la semifinal femenina y masculina, todo el grupo de chicos de Seirin se dirigió a la salida del estadio donde Aida se apiadó e instruyó que partirían hacia la estación de tren.

Kouki, no obstante, antes de que partieran se acercó a la muchacha y le explicó que no podría ir con ellos por el encargo que le había hecho su madre más temprano. Riko le había mirado inquieta y preocupada por unos minutos, pues la jovencita se caracterizaba por su actitud de _mamá gallina _para con todos los integrantes del equipo, y por ello no le sentaba muy bien dejar a uno de los chicos atrás y solo.

Fue finalmente la intervención de Hyuuga, declarando que ya Furihata podía cuidarse solo y que no les necesitaba a ellos entorpeciendo sus compras, lo que le tranquilizó un poco; Kouki secundó a su capitán, expresando que no quería importunar a nadie.

Aida, no sin antes suspirar de exasperación, asintió con la cabeza y dejó ir al castaño, haciéndole prometer que le llamaría a penas llegase a su casa.

Kouki entonces, con paso aprensivo y lento, comenzó caminar por las calles (pues no conocía muy bien la zona) hacia la tienda que su mamá le había señalado en la mañana.

Al ser un poco más tarde de las 17 horas en pleno invierno, el sol, aunque aun visible y para nada caluroso, parecía ya deseoso de comenzar su viaje a casa y dar paso a la reluciente luna. El castaño, viendo con distracción el efecto que se hacía con los rayos solares y las nubes en el cielo, sonrió y continuó avanzando hasta un parque que se veía al final de la cuadra. Al pasar fuera justamente de esa plazoleta, Kouki volteó indiferente hacia ella, viendo más allá de sus rejas la tienda que buscaba.

La sonrisa de alivio y cansancio se dibujó en su rostro hasta que se preguntó… ¿_emm?… ¿rejas?... _y precisamente, al medio de la plaza por la que había mirado había una pequeña y usada cancha de baloncesto siendo utilizada por tres figuras.

Furihata, sin mayores contemplaciones, se acercó un poco a la entrada del parque para ver a los sujetos jugar por un rato.

Sus labios se abrieron de asombro cuando vio como el presumible chico más grande del grupo clavaba el balón casi con monstruosidad. Una segunda persona había recogido la pelota con velocidad y comenzado a _driblearla _con una rapidez anormal. Sólo cuando Kouki estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellos, sus pies se detuvieron como si se hubiesen pegado al piso.

Allí, jugando con despreocupación y ligereza, se encontraban los _tres reyes destronados _de Rakuzan… _¿Pero… qué hacen aquí?... y… _Más importante… ¿dónde estaba su capitán?... Sin querer responder a _esa _pregunta, Kouki se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando hacia la tienda en la cuadra de al frente.

No es como si el ex capitán de Teiko le siguiese asustando o algo parecido, pero Furihata podía confesar sin un gramo de vergüenza, que el bajo pelirrojo aun seguía intimidándole hasta las amígdalas, asique si podía evitarle ahora y en sus siguientes reencarnaciones, entonces para él_ todo_ estaba y estaría bien.

El negocio por fortuna estaba relativamente vacío, por lo que no tardó demasiado en encontrar lo pedido y pagar para salir de allí con calma y tranquilidad.

Ahora sólo le quedaba dirigirse a la estación, entregarle las compras a su madre, e ir a la casa de Fukuda (en donde probablemente pasaría la noche). Cruzando la cuadra, sin embargo, la curiosidad le ganó una pequeña batalla, por lo que suspirando y mordiéndose el labio inferior, entró nuevamente al parque para observar al menos de reojo a los chicos jugar por unos cuantos minutos.

La cancha en cuestión estaba rodeada de arbustos y árboles (algunos de estos con raíces tan grandes, que permitían a los niños jugar en su interior). Kouki, sintiéndose un poco tonto, se apoyó en uno de esos árboles para mirar un rato las magnificas jugadas de esos _generales _que en su época lograron ser la generación dorada del baloncesto escolar.

Una sonrisa de orgullo había comenzado a dibujarse en sus facciones mientras pensaba en Kiyoshi-senpai y la suerte que habían tenido ellos, como novatos, al lograr jugar con él por lo menos un breve período de tiempo.

En eso estaba pensando cuando… de la nada… unos agudos _intentos_ de ladridos y lloriqueos le invadieron su sentido auditivo.

Furihata se quedó quieto y atento al sonido para identificar de dónde provenía.

Cuando un nuevo llanto sonó, Kouki creyó que emanaba del _otro lado del mismo _árbol en el que estaba apoyado. Sin siquiera pensar, se despegó del ancho tronco y caminó hacia el origen de los sonidos… para encontrarse con una imagen _que nunca en toda su vida olvidaría…_

Un poco alejado del tronco, pero aun así cerca del árbol… había una pequeña caja de cartón con tres cachorros dentro apoyados en el borde de ésta, sollozando y moviendo sus gruesas y pequeñas colitas con lentitud. Los tres perritos estaban mirando casi con anhelación al mismísimo capitán de Rakuzan, _Akashi Seijuurou_, parado solemne y rígidamente no muy lejos de allí, con otros _dos _animales correteando a sus pies.

Uno de los cachorros estaba alargando su gorda patita hacia las impecables zapatillas del pelirrojo, mientras que el otro caminaba en círculos a su alrededor (algunas veces cayéndose de trasero y otras apoyando su cuerpecito en las piernas del _emperador_)

Kouki se quedó de piedra por unos segundos, no sabiendo si _reír _por la bizarra escena, o simplemente salir corriendo de allí para ahorrarse cualquier mal rato.

El rostro del pelirrojo estaba mortalmente serio e inmutable mientras miraba a los perritos, quienes parecían empecinados en estar pegados a sus pies.

De una de las manos de _ex Teiko _colgaba una botella de bebida energética aun llena hasta el tope, lo que llevó a Furihata a atreverse concluir que, probablemente, Akashi había ido a comprar el brebaje mientras sus compañeros jugaban…

…Pero al regresar se había encontrado con… _esto… _

"No hagas eso" Furihata se tensó al escuchar la voz suave y formal del pelirrojo, pero se relajó un poco cuando notó que el chico le estaba _hablando _(o mejor dicho, _ordenando_) a uno de los perros que dejase de subirse a una de sus zapatillas. Por supuesto la cosa peludita hizo caso omiso a su mandato y continuó con su ardua hazaña. "Dije que no…" Continuó con dureza intentando remover su pierna, causando con ello que el cachorrito cayera de trasero al piso y comenzara a sollozar.

Furihata se apiadó del alma del pelirrojo cuando vio su cara descompuesta en confusión (estaba claro que el tipo no tenía ni idea de qué hacer)

"Hey, cosita" Arulló como a un bebé mientras se agachaba junto al bebé animal y le tomaba entre sus brazos. El castaño se sentó en el piso y le acarició por unos segundos, pero el cachorro se movía inquieto entre sus brazos en dirección al pelirrojo que les miraba impasible. "Je-….Parece que le quiere a usted" Intentó hacer conversación dejando al enano nuevamente en el pasto, donde efectivamente comenzó a caminar hacia los pies del _emperador. _

El otro animalito, que antes estaba correteando entre las zapatillas del _milagro_, corrió con la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas hacia Kouki en busca de presunta atención (que el castaño no le negó al acariciarle la pancita y detrás de sus pequeñísimas orejas).

_Por dios… no deben tener más de un mes… _

"¿Son-son suyos?" Se atrevió a preguntar, sabiendo que simplemente pensar en esa posibilidad era _estúpido…, _pues por qué _mierda_ andaría el pelirrojo en un ciudad en la que _no _vivía, caminando de aquí y para allá con una _caja _de cartón llena de cachorros.

_Exacto-… _no había razón. Por lo que al castaño no le sorprendió cuando Akashi le dio una mirada _casi _ofendida e incrédula (probablemente preguntándose si era un idiota).

"No…" Respondió bajando la mirada hacia el perrito que alargaba sus patitas hacia una de sus zapatillas.

Kouki, pensando que esa fue toda la interacción que tendría con el emperador, se levantó con el otro cachorro entre sus brazos para colocarlo en la caja y así aprovechar para inspeccionarla. Dentro de la susodicha estaban los tres otros animales mirándole con sus ojitos grises bien abiertos. En una esquina del cuadrado había un pequeño plato con agua, y otro con comida de perro _adulto_.

_¡¿Pero qué clase de persona pudo hacer esto?!… dejar a cinco perritos así… con alimento que ni siquiera es adecuado para ellos… ¿en medio de un parque?... Pero que crueldad… _pensaba el castaño con el ceño y los labios fruncidos al tiempo que le hacia cariñitos a los cuatro cachorros.

"Cuando venía de vuelta de la tienda que está cerca, pasé coincidentemente por este árbol y vi la caja. Me acerqué cuando noté que se movía…" Furihata dio un visible salto cuando escuchó la voz del pelirrojo detrás de él. Al voltear comprobó que, efectivamente, el chico estaba parado tras su espalda inclinada observando la caja con neutra atención. "… De ella salieron estos perros y comenzaron a correr… _alrededor de mi_…"

_No te rías. No te rías. No te rías. _Se decía Kouki apretando los dientes para aguantarse una carcajada.

Pero… ¡_Por dios!… _es que la situación era demasiado ridícula como para ser cierta.

"Puedes reír si gustas" El castaño se paró rígidamente a penas las palabras fueron dichas con indiferencia. Evitando los ojos del otro joven, se rascó la mejilla y sonrió en bochorno.

"No-no es eso, en serio… es sólo que el cachorrito parece apegado a usted" Dijo al ver como el mencionado estaba jugueteando con el pantalón del pelirrojo.

Akashi levantó una ceja antes de darle una rápida mirada al perro.

"De hecho, así parece… aunque yo no he hecho más que intentar corretearlo" Lo anterior sacó una risa divertida de Kouki, quien al levantar la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos entre _magenta _y rojos del emperador sobre él, casi se atragantó con su propio aire. "… ¿Nos conocemos?... Tengo la ligera impresión de que te he visto antes" A pesar de que Furihata sabía lo poco importante y ordinario que era _en_ y _para_ su equipo, no podía negar que le dolió un poco que después de un año (de verse las caras tanto en la Winter Cup como en el campeonato de verano) el otro chico no pudo ni siquiera determinar de qué escuela era.

Pero bueno… estaba hablando con el que fue alguna vez el capitán de la Generación de los Milagros, el magnífico y _perfecto _Akashi Seijuurou, por lo que, tragándose un suspiro triste, Kouki se dijo que el emperador no tenía por qué aprenderse un nombre tan insignificante como el suyo.

"Ee-eh, sí. Soy compañero de Kuroko en Seirin, Akashi-san" Decidió responder haciendo referencia al peli celeste, sabiendo de la boca de este último que el capitán de Rakuzan guardaba una gran cuota de aprecio y preocupación por sus ex compañeros.

"Ahá-, ahora recuerdo. Furihata ¿no es así?" El número 12 quiso abofetearse cuando se sintió _feliz _por ser recordado mientras asentía despacito… _pero que idiota, Kouki… _

Aunque no era algo de qué avergonzarse la verdad, pues ser identificado por cualquiera de los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros era un logro inmenso; _para él al menos _(_no _para personas como Kagami Taiga, quien gruñía como verdadero tigre cada vez que uno de los nombres de los "arcoíris" salían a colación)_, _y qué mejor que por el mismísimo _ex _capitán.

Un segundo de silencio incómodo cayó sobre ellos después de ese pequeño intercambio, en los cuales Furihata se estrujaba el cerebro para preguntar, comentar o simplemente murmurar algo para rellenar el espacio de aire que les envolvía…pero nada se le venía a la mente.

La verdad, es que no se le ocurría de qué podría hablar _él _con un joven como Akashi; que si bien sabía ya no era el _bastardo psicópata _del año pasado (según le había dicho Kuroko), continuaba siendo una persona de un mundo _totalmente _diferente del que Kouki provenía. Probablemente no tenían _nada _en común.

Afortunadamente, fue salvado de cualquier intento de plática (_gracias a los cielos) _cuando el llanto lastimero del perrito _aun _en los pies del pelirrojo les interrumpió de la _no _conversación.

Kouki sonrió con ternura mientras volvía agacharse para comenzar a arrullar al animalito, quien por cierto, no le prestó nada de atención (demasiado embebido en Akashi).

"No puedo creer que todavía haya personas que hagan esto… Yo nunca podría abandonar a un perrito… o a cualquier ser vivo, la verdad" Murmuró el castaño con una mueca amarga y veladamente furiosa.

Recién en esos momentos, no obstante, comenzó a caer en cuenta de que había 5 cachorros completamente dejados a su suerte, sin los alimentos adecuados, abandonados en _pleno _crudo invierno, en una plaza desertada… cuando ya la fría noche estaba cayendo…

"No parecen de raza" El pelirrojo comentó serenamente. Kouki no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño en irritación, sintiendo como unos latigazos de ira contraían sus brazos y piernas.

_¿Y qué mierda importa que no sean de raza?...ugh, pero que tipo-… racista… o-… especista… o como quiera que se les llama a los que discriminan por la raza del perro… _

_¡Ra-perro-cista!... ¡Sí, eso es!... _

_…__Ugh, pero que ra-perro-cista…_

"¿Y eso que importa?" _Todos _y cada uno de los músculos, nervios y arterias se quedaron estáticas cuando sus labios hablaron en voz alta.

_¡¿Oh por dios qué he hecho…?! ¡Ahora me matará por mi insolencia!,_ pensó tragando con supuesta discreción y negándose con vehemencia a alzar la mirada para no encontrarse con los ojos del capitán de Rakuzan. Kouki, honestamente, aunque conocía prácticamente _nada _al pelirrojo, aun le costaba trabajo acostumbrarse a ese homogéneo color, pues la _primera impresión _de sus heterocromaticos ojos había sido demasiado-…. Impactante y traumática…

(_Aunque rumores _por ahí _susurraban que algunas veces ese _ojo dorado _todavía aparecía _de vez en _cuando…_)

"Nada, solo declaro un hecho" El número 12 pudo respirar nuevamente cuando el pelirrojo respondió con su normal neutralidad y templanza; como si no estuviera en una plaza desconocida, junto a un jugador mediocre que apenas conocía, y rodeado de cachorritos (con uno especialmente fascinado).

Silencio les envolvió de nuevo, pero esta vez Furihata estaba demasiado entretenido con el perrito y con sus preocupados pensamientos como para importarle, pensando y preguntándose qué hacer con ellos, ya que de ninguna manera les dejaría aquí, solos y muriendo de hambre y/o frío.

Cuando el castaño notó que el pelirrojo se alejaba con incomodidad del animal, alzó la vista hacia el capitán de Rakuzan con curiosidad.

"¿No le gustan los perritos, Akashi-san?" Inquirió con una mueca que intentaba ser amistosa y amable. El pelirrojo le observó por unos pocos segundos antes de bajar los ojos hacia el perro.

"No cuando son desobedientes" Respondió sereno.

Kouki, sin poder evitarlo, rió un poco.

Akashi volteó hacia él, no entendiendo del todo por qué el otro chico estaba riendo con tanta naturalidad y ligereza, casi con una brillante aura rodeándole. Su respuesta, después de todo, había sido absolutamente honesta y directa; no es que le disgustaran los perros o cualquier otro animal, pero debía admitir que _detestaba _que algo y/o alguien no le obedecieran y siguieran sus órdenes, por lo que estos perros no estaban precisamente en su lista de "_cosas que me gustan_".

Akashi quedó aun más confundido cuando el castaño de la nada se paró con rapidez y sacó su celular.

"¡Maldición!" Dijo Furihata viendo que ya era bastante tarde (por si no lo había notado por el sol casi oculto). Sin muchos más movimientos o palabras, Kouki agarró al perrito a los pies del pelirrojo (ignorando sus lloriqueos) y se dispuso a meterlo con suavidad a la caja con el resto de sus presumibles hermanos.

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntó con verdadero interés y curiosidad el capitán de Rakuzan, pues el jugador de Seirin se había inclinado para ahora cargar con la caja entre sus brazos (que Akashi creía eran más débiles por lo escuálidos que se veían a través de la ropa)

"Los llevaré a mi casa" Respondió el castaño como si fuese obvio "No puedo dejarlos aquí… se morirán de hambre o de frío" Pareció alegar mientras observaba con afecto a los perritos que ahora sollozaban y miraban al castaño; a excepción por supuesto de uno, que miraba fijamente a Akashi.

"Sería más adecuado que les dejaras en una perrera" Seijuurou sugirió con cierto cuidado, pues no podía comprender cómo alguien simplemente tomaría a unos animales callejeros y los llevaría a su hogar sin siquiera revisarlos o intentar otros medios. Claro, el pelirrojo había notado lo cariñoso y afectuoso que se había mostrado el chico ante los perritos, pero eso era completamente normal; prácticamente todo el mundo se derrite frente a animales cachorros.

Pero… ¿llevarlos a su casa?... Akashi no pudo evitar mirar con nuevos ojos al castaño parado frente a él…

_Eso es… extrañamente tierno y dulce de su parte…_ pensó acercándose a Furihata, quien, Akashi notó con una pequeña risa interna, se tensó ante su cercanía. Al frente de la caja y a solo centímetros del otro joven, el pelirrojo alargó la mano y acarició con un dedo la orejita del perrito que le estuvo molestando antes. El animal se inclinó visiblemente ante su toque y casi ronroneó como gatito. El castaño rió y Akashi se encontró sonriendo al escuchar la fresca carcajada; tan relajada y cálida, como el sol que ahora parecía estar ocultándose.

"Parece que tiene un admiradora…o admirador, Akashi-san" Comentó Kouki con timidez. Los siguientes minutos el pelirrojo simplemente continuó arrullando a los cinco perritos (ante lo cual el que había agarrado especial amor hacia Seijuurou se mostraba celoso), al tiempo que Kouki agarraba la caja y observaba.

Akashi nuevamente se encontró sorprendido por el joven, pues a pesar de sostener una caja con _cinco _perritos dentro, no parecía en dificultades, cansado o frustrado.

"Ya es hora de irnos" Dijo el pelirrojo cuando recordó a sus compañeros de equipo y que… _no estaban en Kioto, sino en Tokio por la Winter Cup… _la cual continuaría en dos días desde ahora y en la cual tendría que enfrentar a Atsushi por la semi final.

El castaño frente a él también pareció despertar de su trance, saltando y sonriendo con disculpa.

"¡Sí, cierto! Bueno, yo-yo me voy… nos vemos, Akashi-san" Se despidió con un gesto de la cabeza antes de girar y comenzar a caminar. Cuando Seijuurou estaba a punto de decirle adiós también, Furihata se volvió hacia él con un pequeño pálido rosado en las mejillas… _se veía adorable… _"¡Ah-, lo olvidaba!… Felicitaciones por el juego de hoy... Fue increíble. Le-le deseo suerte para los siguientes partidos… aunque, no creo que lo necesite, digo…lo que no significa que no deseo que les vaya bien… porque si lo hago... bueno, sólo, ehh—"

"Gracias, Furihata-kun" Le interrumpió al ver lo enredado y complicado que estaba al intentar buscar las palabras adecuadas, pues… Akashi se conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que su presencia y persona podían llegar a ser algunas veces un poco intimidantes y abrumadoras (aunque ya no tanto como hace un año, _creía él_)… no obstante, a pesar de que normalmente disfrutaba el acomplejar y complicar a los demás, hoy se sintió indulgente con el tímido castaño. "Nos vemos" Agregó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Furihata le correspondió antes de volverse y seguir caminando.

Seijuurou se quedó parado en su lugar mientras veía el partir del otro muchacho. El castaño finalmente salió del parque y se perdió entre las cuadras de más arriba, pero el pelirrojo siguió allí… hasta que escuchó el llamado de Mibuchi en las cercanías.

Akashi, abriendo la botella de su olvidada bebida energética, bebió de ella y se encaminó hacia sus compañeros (y ahora… para qué mentir… _amigos…) _para dirigirse al hotel en el que se hospedaban, para así descansar y comenzar a idear, junto al entrenador, el plan de juego contra Yosen.

.

.

Era un poco idiota pensarlo, pero sólo hasta el momento en el que Kouki llegó hasta la puerta de su casa, no pensó en la reacción que tendría su madre cuando entrase a la sala con _cinco _cachorritos a cuestas.

_¿Qué tal y si su madre le obligaba a llevárselos lejos? ¿Qué haría, entonces?... _Kouki respiró y movió los hombros varias veces antes de atreverse por fin a ingresar la respectiva llave y abrir el picaporte.

No bien puso los pies en el recibidor para sacarse sus zapatos (aun con la caja entre sus _agotados _brazos), Furi escuchó los apresurados, pero ligeros pasos de su hermanita corriendo hacia su dirección desde el fondo del pasillo.

"¡Kou-chan~! ¡Llegaste! ¿Qué me trajiste? ¿Qué me-?" Su entusiasmada pregunta quedó estancada en sus gorditos y rosados labios cuando vio la caja que sostenía su _querido _hermano mayor. "…Kou-chan ¿Qué es eso?" Dijo levantándose en la punta de sus pies para intentar echar un vistazo, aunque sólo alcanzó a quedar un poco más arriba del ombligo del joven castaño (la niña tenía cabello marrón ligeramente más oscuro).

"Ehh… estos son-" Intentaba explicar cuando su madre apareció desde la cocina. Kouki respiró con fuerza mientras tensaba el cuerpo. Se forzó a mirar fijamente a su madre mientras ella se acercaba refregándose las manos en un paño viejo.

"Kouki, al final llegas, ¿te alcanzó para com-" La mujer se quedó estática viendo la caja. Sus ojos castaños se entrecerraron al tiempo que alargaba la mano y removía el abrigo del joven de encima del cuadrado (que Kouki había colocado luego de salir del tren, pues ya hacía mucho frío). Furihata se negó a cerrar los ojos cuando su mamá pudo ver a los cinco cachorritos dormidos y acurrucados en una gran pila de pelos en el centro de la caja. "… ¿Qué-?... Kouki, explícate"

"¡Lo siento por no avisarte! Pero… cuando salí de la tienda los vi en la plaza que estaba cerca y ¡Mira! Estaban abandonados en el parque sin mantas, ni comida… no podía dejarlos ahí, mamá-"

"Kouki-"

"Ya sé que nunca hemos hablado de mascotas, pero no es como si los traje para quedárnoslos, es sólo que no podía dejarlos ahí-"

"Kouki-"

"¡Te prometo que yo pagaré por todo! Con mi mesada les voy a comprar la comida y los voy a llevar al veterinario… ¡Por favor deja que se queden hasta que les encuentre una casa! ¡Mamá, te lo ruego!

"¡Kouki, cállate!" En seguida el jovencito cerró la boca y miró con ojos abiertos y asustados a su progenitora. Su mamá suspiró y le observó con la cabeza ladeada. "Solamente te iba a decir que subieras a buscar unas mantas del closet. En el noticiero dijeron que será una de las noches más frías del año, y a penas parecen unos bebés, hay que tener cuidado-"

"¡Gracias, gracias!" Le interrumpió ahora el muchacho dejando con cautela la caja en el suelo antes de saltar y abrazar a la mujer con fuerza.

Su madre rió y le abrazó de vuelta, dándole una ligera palmada en el trasero y mandándole nuevamente al segundo piso para buscar las frazadas. La conmoción, lamentablemente, alertó a los perritos, los cuales comenzaron a lloriquear para llamar la atención de los presentes.

Mientras Kouki sacaba las mantas, su mamá y hermana sacaban a los cachorros para alimentarles con leche caliente mediante una mamadera (que la mujer aún tenía de sus hijos).

Furi mientras bajaba por la escalera, recordó que se supone que ahora iría a reunirse con sus amigos, por lo que se paró en su lugar y sacó el celular para explicarles que no podría ir a través de un corto mensaje de texto.

Fukuda le respondió en seguida que era un mal amigo, por lo que Kouki decidió llamarle y explicarle la situación. Ante ello, tanto Kawahara (que ya estaba en la casa del otro chico) como Fukuda se _auto invitaron _para el día siguiente a su casa y así poder conocer a los cachorros en cuestión.

Caminando hacia la cocina, Kouki le mandó un mensaje a Aida-san:

_¡Ya llegué a casa :3! ¡Sano y salvo!... por cierto- por alguna casualidad de la vida… ¿le gustan los perritos?_

.

.

Unas horas más tarde de ese mismo día, como por décima quinta vez consecutiva, Kouki apretó _actualizar _en su página de _facebook. _

Sinceramente, el castaño a penas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos a estas alturas… pero, quién podía culparle, si ya eran las _3:47 _de la mañana y él aun no podía ir a dormir su tan _deseado _sueño. Todo por culpa de uno de los perritos; específicamente el de color marrón rojizo que se había mostrado especialmente fascinado por el capitán de Rakuzan.

Furihata hasta esos momentos había intentado de _todo: _darle más comida, jugar con él, abrigarle, acostarse con él en su cama, pero nada… el cachorro no dejaba de lloriquear. Y el castaño sabía que si no lo callaba pronto, su madre entraría como furia al cuarto para asesinar a ambos (afortunadamente los otros animalitos estaban profundamente dormidos desde hace _horas_)

Sin más ideas, Kouki se había acomodado en la cama, colocado al _mimado _(que había comprobado era un _él) _en su regazo y abierto su _notebook _a un lado para buscar por internet por alguna explicación.

Pasó horas leyendo artículos sobre perros bebés, algunos de ellos dejándole seriamente preocupado (razón por la que decidió llevarlos _mañana _mismo al veterinario junto con Koichi y Fukuda), pero ahora… dos horas más tarde, simplemente se había metido a _facebook _y comenzado a vagar por ahí entre los comentarios y fotos. Justamente ahora estaba viendo una fotografía que había subido Kuroko en la tarde de todos ellos juntos en el estadio (foto a la que Furihata ni siquiera recordaba haber posado).

Sin nada más que hacer, empezó a ver todas las carpetas de su compañero peli celeste (más por aburrimiento que interés, la verdad), hasta que el _milagro _ocurrió…

Kouki estaba ahí, pasando foto por foto, cuando de un momento a otro _el_ _mimado _dejó de lloriquear. El castaño le miró con alarma, tocándole y revisándole por alguna herida, pero el perrito estaba mirando fijamente a la pantalla de su laptop. Con curiosidad volteó y… _honestamente… _no debió sorprenderse cuando vio que en la pantalla estaba proyectado Akashi.

El cachorrito se paró con sus gorditas patas sobre sus piernas e intentó subirse al teclado del notebook. Kouki, riendo, le agarró y apretó contra su estómago, pero acercándole la pantalla para que viese mejor.

La imagen, por lo que pudo ver Kouki, era bastante actual; en ella Kuroko, Midorima, Aomine, Akashi, Murasakibara, Kise y Kagami estaban sentados en el piso de una cancha callejera sonriendo a la cámara (a excepción del peliverde, por supuesto, quien no tenía el ceño fruncido, pero tampoco sonreía abierta y exageradamente como el rubio del grupo) con ropas deportivas y rostros cansados (seguramente se la habían sacado después de jugar).

Furihata, con sus ojos cansados, se encontró sonriendo a la foto y a la imagen verdaderamente alegre del peli celeste…

"Lo siento, mimado, pero ya no aguanto más… te lo dejo abierto si quieres" Le preguntó al cachorrito que ahora estaba con los ojitos cerrados.

Kouki rió suavemente; cerró la laptop, apagó la luz, y se dispuso a dormir.

.

.

Esta vez, cuando su alarma resonó en la mañana para advertirle, Kouki se limitó a gruñir y a levantarse con los ojos cerrados, tropezando en el camino con ropa y paredes mientras se dirigía al baño.

Vestido casualmente (muy parecido a como fue la otra vez), bajó a la cocina y desayunó junto a su mamá y hermana antes de subir y dejar a los perritos en la cocina para alimentarles. Con su mamá ya habían hablado sobre hoy y el día de mañana, acordando que ella les cuidaría esas dos veces, pero que _no se acostumbrara. _

Kouki debía admitir que estaba ciertamente aliviado de que los cinco bebés estaban completamente sanos y fuera de peligro (según los que les había dicho el veterinario que visitó junto con sus amigos el día de ayer).

El hombre les informó que los perritos probablemente tenían entr semanas, que necesitaban por estos días alimentarse con comida fácil de digerir y que en unas cuantas semanas debía traerlos nueva y periódicamente para sus vacunas obligatorias.

Respecto a la busca de casa, el castaño ya había puesto avisos en internet, tanto en su muro de _face _como en _blogs _de mascotas y demás. Sabía que no debía desalentarse de que aun nadie hubiese llamado, pues habían pasado _menos de 48 horas_ desde que les había encontrado… pero aun así… la situación le preocupaba.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de su casa, el tan conocido lloriqueo de _mimado _le alertó y dejó quieto en su lugar. Kouki sabía que no debía consentirle, pero… sus sollozos eran simplemente irresistibles.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Puedes llevarlo allá?" Su madre preguntó mirándole de soslayo levantar al cachorro y metérselo en el abrigo, quedando el animalito refugiado en su cálido pecho.

"Ah-, sí… no te preocupes" Replicó recordando que los miembros de Seirin eran _expertos _en pasar desapercibidos a las mascotas (claro ejemplo es Nigou; aunque con él ayudaba de sobremanera el _poder invisible _de Kuroko).

Se despidió de su madre y hermanita y partió hacia su escuela donde se juntaría, tal y como la vez anterior, con el resto del equipo en la entrada.

Allí afuera del establecimiento escolar _todos _se acercaron con evidente emoción_, _con la obvia excepción de Kagami, quien se quedó en una esquina alejado y alegando a viva voz _por qué todos parecían tan enamorados de simples perros;_ los miembros de Seirin se lanzaron sobre él con curiosidad por el nuevo integrante de la familia (aunque el castaño alegó que era algo _temporal)_. La mayoría comenzó preguntarle que dónde lo había encontrado; que si los otros perritos eran como él; si podían verlos pronto; qué edad tenían; si había visto a la madre…

Kouki, con una sonrisa nerviosa intentó responder a las dudas con ayuda de sus amigos (pues ellos ya estaban al tanto de todo).

"De hecho, les estoy buscando casa, por si están interesados" Agregó finalmente, viendo con lamento que la mayoría declinaba con diversas excusas. Kouki por supuesto entendía, ya que tener una mascota no es una decisión que se puede tomar a la ligera y sin consultar al resto de los miembros de la familia; en realidad era bastante responsabilidad, trabajo y gasto. Y Furi prefería darlos a alguien que _verdaderamente _deseara tenerlos, y no porque le estuviesen haciendo un favor.

Al llegar más tarde al gran estadio donde se estaba realizando la Winter Cup, pudieron entrar sin problemas gracias a la _misdirection _de Kuroko. Una vez dentro, sin embargo, Aida les instruyó a los tres ex novatos ir a comprar unas cuantas bebidas para todos, ante lo cual Fukuda se quejó ampliamente… _una vez que estuvieron solos. _

La verdad es que la muchacha lo había hecho porque confiaba más en ellos que en los chicos de primero a la hora de entregarles dinero libremente: además, los tres muchachos ya se sabían de memoria qué sabor y tipo de brebaje preferían cada uno. Kawahara les lideró a una de las máquinas expendedoras de los múltiples pasillos, atestados de chicos y chicas preparándose para sus respectivas competencias (pues el gimnasio no sólo iba a ser utilizado para el baloncesto este día)

Los tres estaban ahí hablando del próximo juego _multiuser _que podrían intentar jugar durante lo que quedaba de vacaciones, cuando el cachorrito escondido en el pecho de Kouki comenzó a revolverse con ansiedad. El castaño intentó calmarle y sujetarle, pero el enano era sorprendentemente fuerte para su corta edad. Ninguno de los tres pudo prever que el cachorrito terminara desligándose del abrazo de Furi y comenzara a correr por los pasillos.

"¡Mimado!" Gritó con cierta desesperación partiendo detrás del perro. En circunstancias normales el número 12 de Seirin le habría atrapado con facilidad, pues esas patitas gordas y cortas no eran muy veloces que digamos, pero la cantidad absurda de gente no dejaba al chico pasar con rapidez y tranquilidad; sumándole a ello que _nadie _le ayudaba; al contrario, todos le quedaban mirando impasibles a él o al cachorrito corriendo a dios-sabe-dónde.

Furi estaba ya que lloraba de la frustración por no poder atrapar al condenado enano, especialmente cuando el perrito dobló por el pasillo al fondo.

"¡Mimado!" Prácticamente chilló nuevamente con más alarma. Por suerte el pasillo a estas alturas estaba despejado, por lo que logró dirigirse directamente hacia él.

Lamentablemente, Kouki iba mirando hacia el suelo en busca del cachorro, por lo que cuando dobló con brusquedad en la esquina, no alcanzó a notar a la persona que venía lentamente desde la dirección contraria, resultando que _sólo él _terminara de trasero en el piso.

"¡Lo lamento! No fue mi inten-" Comenzó a decir alzando la vista para encontrarse con-… _Akashi… _

"Está bien, Furihata-kun" Le dijo con esa voz que denotaba poder y serenidad. Su rostro calmado e impávido le observaba hacia abajo con tranquilidad (afortunadamente no parecía disgustado ni con ansias de querer _ponerle en su lugar)._ El pelirrojo le extendió una mano que el castaño recibió con el brazo temblando por el bochorno. Cuando ambos estaban de pie uno frente al otro, el capitán de Rakuzan apuntó hacia sus pies. "…Supongo que buscabas esto" Señaló con sus ojos. Furi, con confusión siguió la mirada, encontrando entre las impecables zapatillas del emperador al perrito jugando con uno de los bordes de los pantalones deportivos.

"Mimado" Suspiró mientras se agachaba para tomarle entre sus brazos y regañarle con la mirada (el animalito por supuesto le ignoró).

"¿Mimado?" El pelirrojo preguntó con la ceja levantaba viéndole con clara diversión. Kouki sintió su rostro y cuello sonrojarse en vergüenza, notando recién lo ridículo del nombre y que, peor, lo estuvo gritando como loco por los pasillos hace sólo unos segundos.

"Ah—sí, es que siempre está alegando o llorando, asique… no sé… le-le viene, creo" Respondió acariciando una de las suaves y cortas orejitas evitando los ojos del otro presente.

El perrito estaba moviéndose inquieto y frenéticamente entre los brazos de Kouki, seguramente desesperado por alcanzar a Akashi, razón por la que el castaño le sujetó más fuerte contra su pecho.

Seijuurou, viendo su dificultad, alargó la mano y arrulló el lomo del animal de manera superficial. Tanto a él como Furihata les asombró lo rápido que el perrito se quedó quieto, en silencio y visiblemente complacido.

"De verdad es un consentido" Comentó con una sonrisa pequeña pero ligera, intentando encontrar los grandes ojos del chico de Seirin. Y Kouki, efectivamente, rió y le observó con gracia y timidez.

"Se lo dije… pero es que es simplemente imposible de resistir… es demasiado tierno" Murmurando lo último con un puchero, Furi ladeó el rostro para dejarlo a la altura del cachorrito y hacerle los soniditos típicos que se hacen a los bebés.

Akashi se encontró a si mismo riendo con la boba imagen, sabiendo que debería parecerle ridícula o absurda, pero al contrario… ver a una persona actuar de manera tan _natural, _tan despreocupada, _tan dulce _frente a él era… _extraño, _pero… _bienvenido… _

"… ¡Oh! Perdón, le estamos retrasando, de seguro iba de camino a la cancha…" Preguntó y se disculpó llevándose una mano tras su cabeza y cerrando los ojos en vergüenza y lamento.

Seijuurou esperó a que el otro joven abriese los ojos para contestar; cuando lo hizo, el pelirrojo sonrió mínimamente y miró de manera fija al número 12.

"Así es, pero aun tengo tiempo" Replicó pasando su dedo por una de las esponjosas orejitas del animalito, quien sacó un lloriqueo de satisfacción. Kouki, riendo al escuchar lo anterior, se mordió los labios al tiempo que bajaba la mirada hacia piso.

"Ahhmm, ¿le acompaño? ¡Para que así mimado no se ponga a llorar!" Medio preguntó y ofreció sin aun levantar los ojos.

Akashi, en vez de responder verbalmente, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que lideraba a las duelas ya dispuestas para los dos partidos. Furi se fue bien pegado al pelirrojo para que el cachorrito pudiese sentir que aun estaba cerca.

El castaño se preguntaba por dentro dónde estarían los otros miembros del equipo de Kioto, pensando que era bastante extraño que antes de un juego tan importante estuviesen dispersos por ahí.

Al final su pregunta fue media respondida cuando vio en la entrada a todo el equipo de Rakuzan esperando por su capitán.

Kouki, más por vergüenza que por otra cosa, se detuvo en sus pasos antes de acercarse más a los otros jovencitos todavía distraídos como para notarles.

"Bueno, yo-yo ya tengo que subir. Que le vaya bien, Akashi-san. Mimado y yo estaremos haciéndole barra"

_¡Oh, qué jodidos acabo de decir! ¡Retráctate, estúpido! ¡Di algo más! ¡Cámbialo! ¡Haz algo!_

"Gracias, Furihata-kun" Se limitó a decir el _emperador _con una mirada neutra y tranquila antes de acariciar por última vez al perrito y caminar hasta sus compañeros.

Kouki, ante cualquier otra persona, creería que esa respuesta fría significaba que estaba molesto o desinteresado, pero el que el pelirrojo no le haya mirado hacia abajo o burlado de él con su tono de voz, simplemente delataba que Akashi estaba poniéndose en _modo _y _humor _de juego; después de todo, el Emperador de la Creación tenía una semi final que disputar a continuación, y ya todos sabían que la escuela de Kioto estaba hambrienta de victoria después de haber perdido las dos últimas más importantes copas.

Kouki sonrió un poco antes de encaminarse a las galerías, donde Kawahara y Fukuda se disculparon por no poder ayudarle (pues estaban hasta la barbilla con las latas de soda) preguntándole si le había costado mucho atrapar al escurridizo enano.

Furihata les contó una versión corta y sin capitán de los Milagros que dejó a todos tranquilos.

Desde esos momentos todos se quedaron en silencio, comentando sólo de vez en cuando las maniobras de uno u otro equipo.

El primer partido fue el de Rakuzan versus Yosen. Furihata, la verdad, nunca se había sentido particularmente inclinado hacia uno de los milagros; para él esos cinco jóvenes eran simplemente los ex compañeros y amigos de Kuroko, además de unos perfectos jugadores de baloncesto; por lo que ésta fue la primera vez que se encontró a sí mismo deseando que uno de ellos ganase.

No quiso ni creyó necesario pensar en el por qué de lo anterior, ya que era obvio que la amabilidad recientemente desplegada por el bajo pelirrojo le había hecho inclinarse más hacia él que hacia ese grandulón de cabellos morados que se la pasaba diciendo _quiero aplastarte, _o que _estaba cansado, _y ese tipo de cosas.

El juego entre esos dos _titanes _la verdad, estuvo más cargado de emociones de lo que todos habían previsto. Era de suponer, no obstante, pues Murasakibara guardaba un temor y respeto casi reverencial hacia el pelirrojo capitán, por lo que los primeros dos cuartos el peli morado estuvo evidentemente conteniéndose y evitando tapar con mucha convicción cada vez que era Akashi quien se acercaba al aro. Sin embargo, si había algo que ambos milagros compartiesen en su totalidad, era el _aborrecimiento _a perder (especialmente ahora que lo habían experimentado en carne propia). Por lo anterior y por un golpe y reprimenda de Tatsuya, Atsuchi entró al tercer cuarto completamente dispuesto a patear traseros y aplastar a cualquiera que se atravesase en su camino.

Furihata, con más respeto y admiración del necesario, vio como era el pelirrojo quien se había adjudicado la tarea de bloquear a Murasakibara (con quien tenía más de 30 centímetros de diferencia… _woah…_), y casi con labios y ojos más abiertos de lo políticamente correcto, observó como Akashi, sin necesidad de entrar en la zona, desviaba y robaba balones al más alto con eficacia.

La guerra de los puntos había quedado en gran parte en manos de Himuro y Reo, concentrándose los demás en defender y evitar grandes daños al interior.

_Pero finalmente Rakuzan terminó imponiendo su juego… _uno con una cantidad abrumadora de pases y robos. Incluso para los espectadores era difícil determinar a cada tanto quién poseía la pelota; pues en un segundo era Hayama pasando al jugador que le bloqueaba con un dribleo velocísimo, pero al segundo después la recibía Reo desde abajo; éste se posicionaba para lanzar un tiro de tres puntos, pero después el balón desaparecía hasta Akashi, quien entraba nuevamente en la defensa, se acercaba al aro y lanzaba la pelota para que Eikichi la clavara.

Todo finalizó con un _121-113 _a favor de la escuela de Kioto; un marcador sorprendente si se consideraba que uno de los equipos poseía el reconocido _Escudo de Égida. _

Kouki, que ahora estaba levantándose para ir a comer algo con el resto de sus compañeros en el receso antes del otro juego, se quedó petrificado de vergüenza cuando _mimado _sacó su pequeña cabecita de su pecho e intentó ladrar, saliendo algo que más parecido a un grito agudo y de tortura.

Furihata sintió su cuello y rostro arder del bochorno mientras se colocaba un dedo en los labios para indicarle al cachorro que guardase silencio, pero el perrito estaba más entretenido con sus ojos fijos hacia la duela mirando… (Maldita_ y obviamente)… _A Akashi.

El castaño bajó la mirada hacia la cancha, donde el capitán de Rakuzan (junto con sus otros compañeros de equipo) le observaba con un rostro sudoroso y agotado, pero aun así neutro y afilado. Furihata le sonrió un poco intentando meter al cachorro nuevamente en su abrigo. El pelirrojo levantó un poco sus labios en, quizás, un intento de sonrisa que más salió como una mueca burlesca (dejando a Kouki aun más avergonzado).

"¿Estás bien, Furihata-kun?" Le preguntó Kuroko dándose vuelta al verle parado ahí aun en la fila de sillas.

"E-eh, si-si, es sólo que tengo problemas aquí" Respondió apuntando al animalito, que ahora sacaba sus patitas fuera del calor humano.

Kuroko pareció sonreír antes de acercarse y sacarle al perrito de sus brazos para luego acomodarlo mejor y ponerlo en su designado refugio. Kouki le agradeció, y juntos partieron con el resto del equipo.

En el camino a la tienda más cercana, el castaño podía sentir la mirada de soslayo del _sexto jugador fantasma, _pero se negó a preguntar, adivinando qué se estaba cuestionando el peli celeste; lamentablemente la personalidad directa y honesta de Kuroko hizo aparición no mucho después.

"¿Por qué saludabas a Akashi-kun?" Su tono monocorde sólo transmitió curiosidad, por lo que Kouki, aunque al comienzo pretendió zafarse de responder, terminó por contarle con exactitud lo que había pasado hace dos días atrás en ese perdido parque. "… ya veo… de hecho, Akashi-kun siente cierto desagrado por los perros desobedientes, razón por lo que no siente mucho aprecio por Nigou" Comentó con cierto aire de diversión.

Furi rió con ligereza al escuchar la confidencia antes de cambiar de tema a uno más seguro y conocido, _como videojuegos, _de lo cual –_horror- _Kuroko no conocía demasiado.

El equipo de Seirin en su totalidad ingresó a un restaurante relativamente barato que pareció mediamente satisfactorio para el más glotón del gran grupo, alias, Kagami. Kouki, por su parte, tuvo que esforzarse mucho más en ocultar al perrito, pues en la entrada había un explicito cartel de _prohibido el ingreso de animales. _Por fortuna _Mimado _se había quedado dormido con el calorcito que le proveía la ropa y cuerpo del castaño, por lo que no lloró o gimoteó durante su estadía en el local.

Cuando volvieron una hora más tarde al estadio, el lugar estaba prácticamente lleno hasta su completa capacidad, por lo que tuvieron que ubicarse en los asientos de más arriba del gimnasio. Kouki prácticamente no veía nada, pero decidió no hacer ningún tipo de comentario para no despertar la furia de su entrenadora y/o capitán.

Finalmente el tan esperado partido entre el Tirano Ascendente y el Rey Legendario se dio por iniciado. Furihata, honestamente, después de haber visto a esos dos equipos por ya un año en acción, no podía con seguridad concluir cuál los dos pasaría a la final del día siguiente. Y efectivamente, casi ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a hacer una apuesta o adivinación del resultado.

El juego comenzó con agresividad y euforia desde el primer cuarto, y la lucha por los _tres puntos _no tardó en desplegarse.

Sakurai había adoptado una actitud muy similar a cuando se había enfrentado a Hyuuga en la anterior Winter Cup; desafortunadamente, era un _milagro _con el que estaba lidiando ahora. Aomine junto con Wakamatsu no tardaron en colocarse al equipo en sus hombros; los dos jóvenes, a pesar de sus obvias y patentes diferencias fuera de la duela, parecían mentalmente conectados una vez que se abrían paso en la cancha. _Nadie entendía cómo lo hacían, la verdad. _

La conexión entre Midorima y Takao no fue suficiente con la eventual _zona_ de Daiki, quien entró al final del tercer cuarto. Nada se dio por terminado, no obstante, hasta el que pitido del árbitro detuvo todo movimiento. Un _136-122 _se determinó al finalizar el partido.

La final del día de mañana, entonces, sería entre Rakuzan y Too; entre el _emperador _y el _ace _de los milagros.

Kouki, al igual que al final del primer encuentro, saltó con evidente susto cuando sintió como M_imado _se removía con exageración entre sus ropas. Esta vez, en cambio, el castaño no se molestó en preguntarse la razón, sino que en seguida buscó con la mirada al capitán pelirrojo por las cercanías. El miembro de la escuela de Kioto estaba, justamente, junto a sus compañeros de equipo a unos buenos metros más en la misma fila de asientos.

Furi, después de sentir como el resto de los jóvenes comenzaban a levantarse para salir del recinto, escuchó por los parlantes el anuncio de la hora de los partidos del día siguiente. El equipo de Rakuzan sólo en esos momentos se levantó para salir, y allí Kouki se sintió un _poco… juguetón_…

Con una pequeña y traviesa sonrisa, el castaño tomó a _Mimado _escondido e inquieto en su abrigo para colocarlo en el piso con cuidado. Tal y como esperaba, el cachorrito no tardó en comenzar a correr (con la mínima velocidad que le daban sus cortitas patas) hacia el ex capitán de Teiko.

Una pequeña carcajada salió de entre sus labios cuando el perrito alcanzó al pelirrojo que al comienzo no notó al animal jugando entre sus zapatillas. Kouki corrió hacia ellos con temor de que el chico pudiese pisarlo. Le costó un poco de trabajo alcanzarles pues todo el público estaba ahora saliendo del lugar y en consecuencia, los pasillos estaban prácticamente atestados.

"¡Akashi-san!" Gritó con timidez al acercarse a ellos; aunque se acercó al joven con su brazo extendido, el castaño se detuvo antes de tocarle por temor a molestar al arrogante muchacho. El pelirrojo volteó hacia él con lentitud, abriendo un poco más los ojos cuando le reconoció.

El _emperador, _al ver su rostro preocupado, adivinó que ese perro estaba nuevamente en las cercanías y, de hecho, al bajar los ojos, vio a la cosa peluda jugando con las agujetas de sus zapatillas. Su ceño y labios se fruncieron con velado enojo, pensando que el cachorro nuevamente había _escapado _de las manos de su _dueño… _por eso Akashi detestaba a los animales y personas desobedientes. _No había nada más molesto que ellos._

"… Perdón, yo no alcan-"

"Está bien_, _no es tu culpa que haya huido nuevamente" _Aunque esto debería advertirte de sujetarle y cuidarle más en recintos públicos; _estuvo tentado de agregar el pelirrojo, pero al ver el rostro sonrojado y lamentado del numero 12, se tragó sus ácidas palabras y sarcástico tono de voz, creyendo que quizás el chucho estaba siendo y dando demasiado trabajo al tranquilo y tímido niño.

Furi tragó pesadamente al asentir, no atreviéndose a confesar que había dejado a _Mimado _escapar a propósito, sólo con la meta de ver esto... ¿Pero… podían culparle? La escena de ver al _oh, gran y perfecto _Akashi Seijuurou ligeramente perturbado y molesto con un simple perrito, era una de las cosas más graciosas que había visto en su joven vida… y la tentación de someterle nuevamente a esta inocente tortura fue demasiada para resistir.

"Sí-, la verdad pienso que en serio tiene una fascinación por usted; cada vez que lo siente cerca se vuelve loco" Comentó agachándose para tomar al mencionado entre sus firmes, pero delgados brazos. Sólo ahí el capitán pelirrojo alargó una mano y acarició al irritante perrito, que obviamente se inclinó en sumisión ante su toque.

"Noté que estás aquí con Tetsuya y el resto de Seirin" Akashi se sorprendió veladamente al hablar e intentar hacer _pequeña e inofensiva _conversación; la verdad es que estaba a punto de simplemente asentir y despedirse del otro jugador, pero algo parecía sujetarle al lado de este simple chico que ahora sonreía con nervios y asentía con la cabeza varias veces.

"Sí, Aida-san nos está obligando a ver todos los partidos por perder en los octavos" Admitió con un puchero y frunce de sus cejas para demostrar su disconformidad con la situación.

El pelirrojo subió un poco sus labios en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa _amable. _

"Mmh~, ya veo. Debo admitir que fue, de hecho, lamentable que Seirin perdiera en una fase tan temprana. Estaba anhelante por cobrar nuestra revancha" Dijo Akashi avanzando un paso más adelante e, inconscientemente, acercándose más al otro joven que tampoco notó la alarmante proximidad. Sólo el cachorrito pareció feliz y atento a la cercanía con el calor y aroma del capitán de Rakuzan, sacando un gemidito complacido. Kouki rió un poco al escuchar lo anterior, mirando al _emperador _como si estuviesen compartiendo una broma privada. "… ¿Qué edad tiene?" Sinceramente, a Seijuurou poco le importaba el cachorro ahora prácticamente ronroneando por la caricia ligera de su dedo en la calientita pancita, pero los ojos sinceros y tímidos del otro joven le tenían atento y un poco _ansioso _por escuchar su voz.

"Según el veterinario tienen como 4 semanas… son muy bebés como para sobrevivir por su cuenta. La verdad es que todavía no entiendo qué clase de personas pudo hacerles esto…" Respondió levantando sus brazos y acercando al perrito a su mejilla; no obstante, el movimiento había sido tan sorpresivo que no notó que se llevó consigo la pálida mano del pelirrojo también.

Ambos saltaron un poco con el repentino contacto (Akashi, por supuesto en su interior; mientras que Kouki visiblemente). El pelirrojo ni siquiera pensó cuando dejó que el nudillo de su dedo se refregara contra el cálido y rosado pómulo antes de alejarse por completo.

"¡P-perdón! Yo-"

"No hay necesidad de disculparse-" Akashi estaba a punto de agregar más, pero el lloriqueo agudo del perro le interrumpió.

Frunciendo un poco el ceño, miró a la cosa peluda con cierta molestia por ser tan insolentemente interrumpido, pero la risa despreocupada y cálida de Furihata desvió su atención.

"¡Wuuoh!, si las miradas matasen…" Sonrió Kouki ante el claro desagrado dibujado en las blancas y simétricas facciones del pelirrojo capitán dirigido hacia el perrito que seguía gimiendo ajeno al odio del que estaba siendo víctima. "… Tiene que perdonarlo. Es solamente un bebé y no sabe cómo comportarse…" Agregó Furi poniéndose la carita peluda de _Mimado _junto a su mejilla para mirar con fingido lamento al _emperador, _como si esperase su perdón.

Akashi no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa, pero _no _por la imagen del cachorro, sino por lo ridículamente _tierno _que se veía el castaño con un puchero, con el rostro ladeado y con sus ojitos castaños mirándole en busca de _misericordia. _

"Solo por esta vez" Respondió de buen humor y con amabilidad, dando a entender (esperaba) que sólo estaba bromeando (parcialmente). Kouki le observó con timidez e incomodidad, y Akashi volvió a fruncir el ceño en irritación, sin saber qué hacer para volver a ese ambiente ligero y libre de nervios.

"Ya-ya debo irme... Nos vemos, supongo" Interrumpió Kouki el hilo de sus pensamientos. El castaño sonrió un poco y abrazó al cachorrito metiéndole en su abrigo. "… Le deseo lo mejor para mañana, Akashi-san"

Seijuuro se quedó, _nuevamente, _solo en el pasillo abandonado y despejado de personas, observando con aparente indiferencia como el número 12 de Seirin avanzaba por las hileras de asientos y se alejaba con el perro oculto en el calor de su cuerpo.

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos en molestia cuando sintió la _necesidad _de partir tras de él…_Pero que pensamiento más ridículo… _se dijo aguantando un bufido y dándose media vuelta hacia la salida del estadio, donde seguramente estaban esperándole sus compañeros de equipo.

.

.

El normalmente nervioso castaño se pasó por tercera vez consecutiva una de sus palmas por su-ya-desordenado cabello, viendo como el perrito de pelos rojizos (más conocido como _mimado_) dormía profundamente en una calientita pila junto a sus hermanos en el colchón que había dispuesto para ellos en su habitación.

Era ya la una de la tarde y Kouki debía partir hacia Seirin para ir a ver la final de la Winter Cup de este año (Aida-san milagrosamente les había dejado zafarse de ver la competencia por el tercer lugar entre _Yosen _y _Shutoku_), pero su cachorro _regalón _aun estaba dormido. Lo cual, honestamente, era enteramente su culpa, ya que sus dos amigos, Kawahara y Fukuda, se habían quedado a dormir la noche anterior, lo que lideró a que los tres jóvenes se quedasen despiertos y bromeando hasta horas indecentes mientras jugaban y pasaban el rato en su cuarto con los cuatro perritos corriendo por allí (el quinto, _mimado, _prefirió quedarse en el regazo de Furi durante toda la velada).

Por lo anterior es que ahora estaban, obviamente, cansados y agotados.

"Hey, Furi… ya tenemos que irnos" Le interrumpió Koichi colocándole una mano sobre su hombro. Kouki volteó hacia él y asintió dos veces antes de agacharse y acariciar una última vez al _consentido _número uno para salir de casa.

Al igual que las dos veces anteriores, todos los miembros de Seirin se reunieron fuera de la escuela y partieron al estadio para presenciar la tan ansiada final entre los dos mejores jugadores juveniles de baloncesto de esta generación.

Mientras tomaban asiento y se ubicaban para ver mejor, Kouki no pudo evitar agarrarse las manos y juguetear un poco con sus dedos para menguar los nervios que se acumulaban en su estómago como insectos crepitando irritantemente allí.

Tragó varias veces e intentó concentrarse en las conversaciones a su alrededor; por suerte pudo distraerse y participar de ellas… _hasta que los equipos _entraron en la duela. _El público prácticamente _se había vuelto loco gritando y aplaudiendo por los finalistas. Y sí Furi sintió como un nudo ácido le apretaba el pecho, no podía ni imaginar como se sentían los chicos ahora calentando en la cancha.

Kouki abrió los labios y se apoyó en el asiento de adelante cuando comenzaron a presentar de a uno a los jugadores. Estos luego, al medio de la duela, se saludaron formalmente y desearon un _juego limpio. _

_Rakuzan _y _Too _era una final que muchos esperaban, deseaban y morían por ver. ¿Y cómo no? Si en ella se podría ver enfrentados al _ex capitán _de Teiko y al _ace _de los milagros. Era el choque de dos monstruos que aun no probaban y conocían sus propios límites. _Lo cual se comprobó desde el comienzo…_

El Emperador de la Creación, como siempre hacía, pretendió dejar que el primer cuarto pasara calmado y calculador, _para probar las aguas; _para preparar el campo de batalla. Pero el Tirano Ascendente no quería nada de eso.

Los jugadores bajo el liderazgo de Wakamatsu comenzaron con velocidad y ferocidad.

Intentaron no depender completamente en Aomine, adivinando que el peli azul debía reservarse para su lucha contra el emperador aguardando por su llegada.

Ya en el segundo cuarto las cosas comenzaron a _calentarse, _y no precisamente de buena manera para los comandados por el capitán pelirrojo. El supuesto poder de Mayuzumi fue rápidamente neutralizado por los experimentados jugadores de Too, quienes ya conocían todos los secretos de Kuroko y habían probado y jugado contra el _original. _

Sakurai, además, no tenía nada que envidiar de la técnica y forma de Reo, pues fueron los continuos tres puntos del delgado rubio los que permitieron dejar a los jugadores de negro con una mínima ventaja... _Y hasta ahí duró el silencio del emperador. _

Akashi ingresó al tercer cuarto con los ojos afilados y profundos, fijos y penetrantes. Y ante ello Aomine sonrió con socarronería y arrogancia.

_Ninguno quería perder… ambos estaban deseosos por la victoria… por probar, por fin, cuál de los dos era el mejor…_

Sin mayores sorpresas, ambos no tardaron en lograr entrar a la _zona _casi simultáneamente, pero ahora la fuerza mental del pelirrojo le permitió recuperarse y seguir estable cada vez que el peli azul le alcanzaba o superaba en alguna jugada.

Verlos jugar era como recibir una inyección de adrenalina. Era motivación. Inspiración. _Poder. _

Kouki, viéndoles a ambos correr y anotar como monstruos deportivos, pudo entender por fin eso de lo que hablaban Kagami y Kuroko algunas veces; de esos deseos prácticamente adrenalinicos que quedaban lindando y corriendo por tus venas después ver este tipo de encuentros.

El último cuarto, que marcaba un _109-107 _a favor de Too, comenzó abrumadoramente. Era evidente que los dos milagros estaban agotados, pero nunca pasó por sus mentes la idea de rendirse, de tirar la toalla y dejar el peso de la victoria sólo en los hombros de sus compañeros… _no obstante… _Seijuurou logró algo que a Aomine aun le costaba manejar: _el trabajar en equipo… _

A pesar del estado _de fluido _en el que estaba sumergido el pelirrojo, éste fue capaz de reconocer a Reo, Hayama, Eikichi y Mayuzumi. En los cuatro _confió _y dependió cuando sabía que no podría ganar o llevar a cabo con eficacia una jugada. Si preveía que el peliazul le taparía, entonces asistía a alguno de ellos. Se preveía que el _ace _taparía a alguien, entonces él corría a bloquearlo para ayudar a sus compañeros...

_Fue casi perfección…_

La manera en que Akashi motivó e inspiró a sus compañeros; como les hizo crecer, y evolucionar. Todo el público estaba con la boca abierta por presenciar _esa otra técnica _del ex capitán de los Milagros.

Y ya cuando el pitido resonó en el estadio… el marcador reflejaba un _131-129 _a favor de Rakuzan; el nuevo campeón y ganador de la Copa de Invierno.

Aplausos, gritos, llantos y felicitaciones llovieron en masa a penas los espectadores pudieron recuperar el aire.

Kouki, aun con los ojos abiertos y los labios resecos, vio como Akashi, jadeando y sudoroso, se acercaba a Aomine para darle fuerte y apretadamente la mano. El castaño sonrió mientras volteaba hacia Kuroko, quien tenía una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Ambos jóvenes se miraron y sonrieron antes de acomodarse en sus lugares, pues ahora tendrían que esperar por la premiación. Ésta, por fortuna, no tardó demasiado.

Con las escuelas formadas en la cancha, el director del evento y de la asociación deportiva escolar (además de algunas otras autoridades) se encargaron de entregar la copa y diplomas a los alumnos por el primer lugar (a Rakuzan); el segundo lugar (a Too); el tercer lugar (a Shutoku) y el cuarto lugar (a Yosen).

Por unos largos minutos todos los espectadores se pararon y _simplemente _aplaudieron; juntaron sus manos y cantaron a los victoriosos. _Fue un momento bastante emotivo… _y Furi sabía que los senpais viendo esto estaban sufriendo por no ser ellos quienes estaban formados en la duela.

Cuando ya las escuelas ganadoras comenzaron a dispersarse, también el público empezó a salir con prisa de sus lugares.

Kouki se paró y esperó a que los muchachos a su lado salieran para él empezar a avanzar; lamentablemente un tumulto de gente en el pasillo no dejaba que la hilera saliera. Suspirando sin ninguna razón en particular, el castaño volteó la mirada hacia la cancha, alcanzado a ver al equipo de Rakuzan junto a uno de los pasillos que llevaban al interior del gimnasio y los designados camarines.

Furihata vio como el rubio sostenía la copa y la miraba de arriba para abajo (como si fuera un alien, o algo así); el grandulón del grupo decía algo y el esbelto le respondía con el ceño fruncido. Akashi simplemente les observaba impasible, con la chaqueta sobrepuesta sobre sus hombros y sus brazos cruzados, pero una obvia calma y serenidad (y casi felicidad) desprendía en el aire.

Kouki no sabía con qué intensidad les observaba, pero de un segundo a otro el ex capitán de los milagros volteó el rostro y le miró directamente a los ojos (o eso parecía por la distancia). El castaño se quedó por un segundo estático, tragó pesadamente y sudó, mas se dijo inmediatamente que debí ser un error… _EL Akashi Seijuurou_ _no podía estar mirándole a él… _y eso comprobó cuando al volverse hacia atrás, se encontró con Kuroko tecleando algo en su celular.

"¿Ocurre algo, Furihata-kun?" Le preguntó el peli celeste con velada preocupación, que no pareció transmitirse con ese neutro tono de voz.

"A-ah, no, nada… es sólo que la fila no avanza nada" Se excusó sonriendo y pasándose una mano por sus cabellos. Sin nada más que decir, volvió a pararse tras los chicos adelante, _que aun no se movían ni un centímetro… ¡Oh, pero por dios! ¡¿Qué pasaba allí adelante?!_

"Furihata-kun" Le llamó su compañero. Kouki, un poco frustrado por la tardanza, volteó un poco hacia el peli celeste con un signo de interrogación en sus facciones. "…Akashi-kun te está mirando" _Eso _logró que Furihata se volviera completamente hacia el chico ligeramente más bajo, quien le miraba ahora con… _interés _y curiosidad.

El castaño sonrió con timidez y negó con la cabeza varias veces.

"E-estás equivocado, Kuroko; te está mirando a ti" Le corrigió con amabilidad. El peli celeste le vio fijamente por unos segundos, en los cuales Kouki se removió incómodo en su lugar.

Nunca, hasta esos momentos, había notado lo profundos e intensos que eran los celestes ojos de su compañero. Ambos chicos siguieron con las miradas pegadas hasta que una jovencita carraspeó fuertemente desde atrás.

"Oigan, ¿se pueden mover, porfa?" Les dijo con un rostro claramente fastidiado. Kouki, nervioso y avergonzado, sonrió y comenzó a caminar rápidamente por la hilera de asientos para dar la pasada al resto de las personas.

Afuera del estadio, finalmente, se reunieron todos los chicos de Seirin, en donde acordaron ir a comer algo y pasar el rato por lo que quedaba de tarde. Kagami al terminar la larga y satisfactoria comida, les invitó a su departamento, en donde simplemente flojearon por el resto del día.

_Kouki, sin embargo, sintió durante toda la velada la mirada de Kuroko sobre él… _

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

**¡Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aqui! Ojala les haya entretenido, gustado y dejado con más amor para el Akafuri... Ah! Sé que en la Biblio de los personajes sale que Kouki tiene un ****_hermano mayor, _****pero este Fic lo escribí ****_antes_**** de saberlo, asique ¡me disculpo!... Además, en esta histora decidí poner a Akashi, menos ****_loco, _****porque en muchas historias que he leído, siempre lo caracterizan como un psicopata. Y si, lo sé, lo sé, tiene tendencias, pero hay que recordar que al final del día, es cimplemente un adolescente. En fin, pronto subiré el siguiente cap. **

**No duden en preguntar o comentar lo que se les ocurra, intentaré responder a todo! :D**


	2. Una Noche de Diciembre

**¡Buenas Noches desde Chile! **

**Con un poco de frío y escuchando música, les subo el "Segundo Capítulo" que, debo ADVERTIRLES, es muuuuuuuucho más largo que el anterior, asique, por favor, tómense su tiempo. Una cosa que debo decir también, es que habrán escenas en las que se mencionan vaaarias canciones, que, por supuesto, NO es necesario que escuchen; no es relevante para la historia. También, hay una breve referencia a el "Señor de los anillos", a ver si logran captarla ;)… Y eso~**

**Antes de comenzar, HE CONTESTADO TODOS LOS REVIEWS, y déjenme agradecerles de TODO corazón el que se hayan molestado en escribir; no saben lo mucho que lo aprecio, de veras! (Eso suena muy Naruto, cierto?)**

_**SakuraCristal**_

_**Kappa Kolhv**_

_**MeliKsta**_

_**Julie Tatsumaki**_

_**ArminxArlet**_

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Ojala que les agrade este capítulo…**

**II. Una Noche de Diciembre**

**JAV**

Han pasado ocho días desde que Kouki encontró a los cachorros esa fría tarde de invierno luego de los cuartos de final de la Winter Cup, y a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, no había recibido llamada alguna de potenciales dueños; emails de algún interesado; y/o preguntas/dudas respecto a los animales.

Todo eso sumado, sinceramente, estaba nutriendo un fatal sentimiento de abandono en el tímido castaño.

Todas las noches el número 12 de Seirin (por esa misma preocupación) estaba dedicando a buscar y vagar por páginas, blogs y diarios de mascotas pertenecientes de toda la ciudad Tokio, publicando y _subiendo _información sobre los perritos. Entre sus largas incursiones por internet había _posteado _fotos, información médica, datos varios (como cualidades de cada uno), _pero nada… _Nadie parecía ni siquiera un _tanto_ curioso.

Suspirando como por décima vez en el día, Furihata se sentó en el piso de su habitación con _Mimado _en su regazo y el resto de los cachorros jugueteando por el cuarto. Su hermanita, Akina, estaba con dos de los animales intentando alimentarles con el biberón que habían destinado exclusivamente para esa tarea. Kouki sabía que ya era hora de comenzar a darles comida sólida, pero al parecer les habían mal acostumbrado a alimentarles como verdaderos bebés.

Otro suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando vio el plato de comida de perro junto a su cama completamente intacto. Todos los perritos de vez en cuando se acercaban y olfateaban con curiosidad animal, pero al instante después, le ignoraban como plaga para seguir revoloteando por ahí.

El castaño rió un poco cuando observó su habitación. Ya casi ningún resquicio de la alfombra era visible debajo de la cantidad exagerada de periódicos que había puesto en _cada _esquina para que los cachorros pudiesen hacer sus-… _necesidades…_

"Sujétale mejor la cabeza" Le dijo a su hermana con una sonrisa pequeña y amable. La niña se mordió los labios al tiempo que acomodaba al animal entre sus manos.

"¿Así?" Preguntó con sus ojos grandes y castaños (tan idénticos a los de su hermano) llenos de preocupación e interrogación. Kouki agrandó aun más su sonrisa mientras le asentía.

"Perfecto" Respondió antes de bajar la mirada hacia el perrito bostezando entre sus piernas. Furihata rió alargando un dedo y rascándole la pancita al consentido. El animalito estiró sus patitas y cabeza en una pose de relajación total… -lo que fue interrumpido cuando su celular sonó. Kouki, sujetando con una mano a _Mimado, _se levantó y acercó al escritorio, donde el aparato vibraba con la canción de _GReeeeN __ソラシド_. (So La Si Do)"… ¿Si?" Contestó ojeando a Akina, quien continuaba feliz de la vida dándole de comer al siguiente perrito.

"Furihata-kun, soy yo, Kuroko" Saludó con formalidad su compañero de equipo. Kouki sonrió y saludó de vuelta con entusiasmo, esperando que el otro joven le llamara para juntarse (como lo habían hecho los cinco ex novatos hace tres días en la cancha pública de un parque cercano) "…. Que bueno que te encuentro, pues esperaba preguntarte si estás libre mañana por la mañana"

"Si, no tengo nada que hacer… osea, se supone que tendría que empezar a hacer las tareas que tenemos pendientes… pero… ¡bah!... aun tenemos tiempo después de navidad" Comentó con despreocupación mientras volvía a sentarse frente a su hermana.

"Eso es irresponsable de tu parte, Furihata-kun; no es recomendable dejar los deberes para último momento, pero en fin, no es esa la razón por la que te llamo... Mañana vamos a juntarnos a jugar baloncesto en esa cancha a la que fuimos el otro día, ¿recuerdas?" Kouki, creyendo que Kuroko al hablar de "_vamos" _se refería a él mismo y a su novio pelirrojo, respondió afirmativamente. "… ¿Te parece bien venir como a las 12?"

"¡Claro! Le avisaré a Koichi y a Fukuda" Respondió entusiasmado; no obstante, un extraño y extenso silencio le continuó a su respuesta, frente a lo cual Furihata frunció el ceño en confusión. "… ¿Kuroko?" Preguntó creyendo que la llamada se había cortado.

"Si, perdón. Y claro, avísales" Replicó de manera monótona. Kouki se mordió el labio al presentir cierto titubeo.

_¿Acaso… Kuroko no quiere que los chicos vayan…? ¿Pero… por qué? Si siempre que nos juntamos a jugar lo hacemos los cinco… Si fuésemos sólo los tres sería un poco aburrido… Me patearían el trasero en un segundo… y _además, _tendría que convertirse en el _tercero en discordia _al medio de esos dos tórtolos. _

Quizás Kagami y Kuroko no eran el tipo de pareja que se hacían ojitos cada vez que cruzaban miradas; tampoco eran de aquellos que se besaban a penas se les presentase la oportunidad; de hecho, cualquier tipo de _demostración pública de afecto _era bastante anormal en los deportistas de segundo… _pero… _el aire alrededor de ellos era…. _diferente… _romántico… _suave… _coqueto.

Era inevitable sentirse como un intruso cuando se estaba sólo con ellos.

Furihata se distanció mentalmente de la llamada pensando en lo anterior, mas fue el lloriqueo del cachorro rojizo el que le trajo de vuelta.

"¡Eh, Kuroko, espera!" Gritó con cierta alarma cuando su amigo se estaba despidiendo.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Emm… ¿No te importa que lleve a los cachorros?" Preguntó ladeando el rostro en vergüenza. ¡_Mierda!... _se le había olvidado completamente que mañana no habría nadie en casa que pudiese hacerse cargo de ellos en su ausencia.

"¿A los perritos que encontraste la semana pasada?" Replicó de vuelta su compañero.

"Si, es que las vacaciones de mi mamá ya terminaron, asique en la tarde no hay nadie en la casa para cuidarlos. Mi hermana mañana se va a la casa de una amiguita, asique no tengo que hacerme cargo de ella… pero… no sé donde podría dejarlos a ellos-"

"No te preocupes, tráelos" Kouki soltó un suspiro de alivio. "…Incluso, si necesitas ayuda para cargarlos, puedo ir a buscarte" Le ofreció. Kouki rió con alegría al escuchar eso.

"¡¿En serio?! Eso sería genial… la otra vez mis brazos casi se rompieron, y eso que los cachorros no estaban tan gorditos como ahora"

"No hay problema. Estaré llegando como a las 11:30"

"Nos vemos, entonces" Se despidió. Por fortuna Kuroko ya había venido a su casa con anterioridad, por lo que no tendría que estar preocupándose de que el chico se perdiese o tuviese dificultades con ubicar la calle.

No bien terminada la llamada, Furihata contactó a sus otros amigos para invitarles mañana. Fukuda y Kawahara aceptaron de inmediato.

Kouki durante el resto de la tarde se la pasó sonriendo junto a Akina y los perritos... _Y él que había pensado que mañana sería un día normal y corriente~. _

**.**

**.**

"E-eh… ¿Q-qué es esto?" Preguntó Furihata con dificultad mientras caminaba junto a Kuroko por la plaza que les llevaría a la cancha de baloncesto (cada uno iba cargando cachorros: el castaño con tres envueltos en una bufanda, y el peli celeste con dos arropados en una chaqueta).

Kouki se quedó estático en su lugar luego de ver (con horror) a las personas dentro de la cancha pública.

"¿Qué ocurre, Furihata-kun?" Preguntó Kuroko deteniéndose unos pasos más adelante y volteando hacia su amigo.

"¿Por-por qué están _ellos _aquí?" No pudo evitar inquirir con los ojos abiertos y un tono de voz incrédulo y desconcertado.

"Ayer te dije que íbamos a jugar baloncesto-"

"¡Pero nunca mencionaste que con _ellos_!" Interrumpió alterado, agitado y (evidentemente) _avergonzado. _

¡Por dios! ¿Podía alguien culparle por sentirse así de perturbado? ¡Especialmente con todos los _Milagros _cómodamente instalados en la duela jugando y/o hablando!

El castaño reconoció a lo lejos al capitán de Shutoku, ese pelinegro llamado Takao, junto al peliverde lanzando unas canastas; también vio a Momoi-san riendo al lado de Aomine y Kise. Un poco más apartados estaban Kagami, Koichi y Fukuda (estos dos últimos con muecas igual_ o más traumadas _que las de Kouki) sentados en el pasto y hablando con relativa tranquilidad mientras el _tigre _jugaba con un balón. Y finalmente, también en la duela, estaban Murasakibara y Akashi jugando y pasándose una pelota.

"Lo lamento, Furihata-kun; no sabía que te desagradaban" Dijo Kuroko con un tono de voz…. _¿dolido?... _El castaño de inmediato volteó hacia el más abajo.

"¡No! Claro que no… es sólo que, bueno, no somos amigos, y… apenas les conozco" Intentó explicar levantando los hombros y ladeando un poco el rostro (en circunstancias normales se habría rascado la mejilla en incomodidad y vergüenza, pero al tener a los tres perritos a cuestas sus movimientos estaban limitados)

"Tenía la impresión de que tu y Akashi-kun se conocen muy bien"

_¿Era su idea… o el peli celeste estaba _burlándose_ de él?... _

Desechando una idea _tan _ridícula, Kouki sintió enrojecer su cuello, mejillas y orejas a una velocidad vertiginosa y poco saludable, sin siquiera entender por qué, ya que aunque esa afirmación fuese cierta, y él y el pelirrojo, de hecho, se hubiesen conocido mejor este último tiempo (lo que _no _pensaba Furihata que había pasado) no tenía nada de malo… Es decir… no hay nada raro en que dos jóvenes hombres hablasen y se sonriesen… y se encontrasen aleatoriamente por culpa de un cachorrito evidentemente enamorado…

_Eso _es _súper _normal_…_

"Yo-yo… sólo hablamos como _dos _veces; e-eso no puede tomarse como _conocerse_" Replicó en un murmullo abochornado. Al alzar sus ojos, vio una sonrisa pequeña y traviesa en el rostro casi siempre impávido de Kuroko.

Kouki abrió la boca en asombro, mas cuando estaba a punto de preguntar porque le veía así, su amigo volteó y siguió entrando a la cancha.

No bien pusieron un pie dentro, la mayoría se volvió hacia el más bajo en saludos diversos (_¡Kurokocchi! - Tetsu… - ¡Tetsu-kun! – Tetsu –chin – Kuroko – Tetsuya - ¡Kuroko!) _mientras el castaño fue bombardeado bruscamente por Fukuda y Koichi, quienes, vistiendo rostros pálidos y petrificados, le arrastraron hasta la entrada de la duela.

"¿Por qué no nos dijiste que _ellos _iban a estar aquí?" Kawahara siseó mirando con supuesta discreción a los jóvenes que ahora observaban a los cachorritos que cargaba Kuroko.

"No tenía idea; Kuroko no me dijo nada" Se disculpó sintiendo como el sudor le corría por su frente y patillas. Fukuda suspiró al lado de ellos.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Nos quedamos o nos vamos?" Preguntó el más alto observándoles con preocupación. Los tres se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes pensando en las posibilidades, pues, en gran parte _no _querían estar cerca de los denominados _milagros, _pero estarían mintiendo si dijesen que no disfrutaban jugar con Kuroko y Kagami… (Aunque ambos en pareja les pateasen en trasero con regularidad en cada entrenamiento).

_Qué hacer-… _

La intensa y profunda pregunta fue interrumpida cuando los perritos en los brazos de Furihata comenzaron a moverse con inquietud. El castaño intentó calmarlos, pero _Mimado _estaba revolucionado a los otros dos con sus movimientos. Koichi estiró sus brazos para ayudarle, pero en el incómodo intercambio algo salió mal, ya que mientras intentaba pasarle a uno de los animalitos, el rojizo cachorro logró zafarse y correr con sus gordas patas hacia… -_si…. _Akashi.

Kouki dejó a los otros dos perritos en brazos de sus amigos antes de correr hacia el consentido que ahora revoloteaba en las zapatillas del bajo pelirrojo.

"Perdón" Susurró agachándose para agarrar al cachorro que ahora gimoteaba. Kouki podía sentir las miradas de _todos _sobre su nuca mientras intentaba acomodar a _Mimado _en su pecho, por lo que se paró con lentitud evitando los ojos intensos e interrogativos de los demás presentes.

"Creo que deberíamos acostumbrarnos a que esto ocurra cada vez que nos encontremos" La voz sedosa y poderosa del capitán de Rakuzan le dejó estático en su lugar.

Furihata, de reojo, alcanzó a ver la mueca relajada y casi _divertida _de Kuroko dirigida hacia él, además de Koichi y Fukuda parados aun cerca de la reja viéndole con los ojos bien abiertos.

"E-emh… no-no lo creo. No pretendo quedarme con él" Replicó atreviéndose a alzar la mirada hacia el _emperador_;éste (tal y como esperaba) le observaba fijamente, ladeando ahora un poco la cabeza mientras entrecerraba los ojos…

_¡Oh, por dios! ¿Está molesto o algo así? ¿Qué dije, que hice?, _pensó de manera frenética sin poder desviar la mirada de la contraria.

"¿Por qué no?" Le preguntó con un tono de voz más bajo y _mucho más _intimidante. Kouki casi tembló de miedo al escucharle hablar de manera tan _oscura… _y esos ojos afilados y atentos no ayudaban demasiado a su sistema nervioso.

"B-bueno, porque en mi casa sólo tenemos un patio trasero, y es súper pequeño para un perro… aunque, no sé hasta qué tamaño van crecer… además, mi mamá nunca antes nos ha hablado de tener mascotas, asique… bueno, supongo que nunca ha querido uno…" Respondió bajando los ojos hacia el perrito que estiraba las patitas hacia el pelirrojo.

Akashi le observó durante unos segundos antes de aproximarse hacia él.

Con un poco de diversión el ex capitán de los milagros _sintió _como los jóvenes a su alrededor se tensaban en expectación (y quién sabe, quizás hasta miedo). Al estar a sólo unos cuantos centímetros del número 12, extendió una mano y con un dedo acarició al perro ese que seguía acosándole como una admiradora loca.

"Es una lástima. _Mimado _parece ya estar muy encariñado contigo" Comentó dejando que sus ojos paseasen por el rostro joven y suave del castaño.

Sus cabellos, aparentemente siempre desordenados, ahora no le caían por la frente y patillas, por lo que el pelirrojo supuso que se lo había cortado hace poco, pero aun así algunas mechas rebeldes se mantenían desorganizadamente distribuidas sobre su cabeza. Sus labios no eran ni muy gruesos ni muy delgados, sino… _perfectos… a la medida… _sus ojos, grandes pero de irises pequeñas, estaban pegados en el consentido animal.

Seijuuro sonrió con amabilidad cuando Furihata rió con timidez y alzó el rostro hacia él.

"Creo que quieres decir que está encariñado _contigo. _A penas te ve, sale corriendo hacia ti_" _Replicó con una sonrisa que podría competir con la calidez de Kise.

_Y Kouki ganaría… _concluyó Akashi asintiendo con una mueca cordial.

"Eeehh-… ¿los perritos son tuyos?" _Hablando del diablo; _justamente interrumpió Ryouta con una sonrisa incómoda. Seijuurou volteó hacia él con esa indiferencia fría; esa que dejaba a todos en silencio y estáticos en sus lugares. Sus ojos, ahora menos vacíos que hace un año, brillaron contra la luz del sol que se dibujaba en los cielos este día de invierno, logrando que el rubio retrocediera un poco ante la fuerza de su mirada.

Sólo ahí el pelirrojo notó que todos los chicos alrededor les estaban viendo con diversas expresiones: Tetsuya, por supuesto, veladamente entretenido; Midorima, casi espantado; Murasakibara, aburrido; Aomine, fastidiado. Momoi, _muy_ emocionada; Kagami, _abiertamente_ disgustado; Kise, traumado. Ese tal Takao, confundido. Y esos dos chicos de Seirin, aterrorizados.

"Si, pero no. Digo, los estoy cuidando en mi casa, pero sólo hasta que les encuentre un hogar" Kouki respondió _ajeno totalmente _a la batalla visual que se había llevado a cabo hace sólo segundos.

"Aah~, que-…_bueno _de tu parte" Replicó Ryouta mirando a Akashi, como si le estuviese preguntando si la _respuesta _estaba bien. El pelirrojo asintió una vez antes de voltear hacia el castaño.

"¿Aun no les has encontrado casa?" Preguntó al tiempo que volvía a acariciar al cachorrito en brazos de Furihata, quien negó con la cabeza y bajó los labios tristemente.

"No… estoy haciendo lo que puedo, pero al parecer no muchos quieren perritos que no sean de raza" Contestó sonriendo ahora con preocupación. Akashi vio con el ceño fruncido esa expresión. Era extraño, pero prefería _mil veces _ver al niño tímido derrumbándose en vergüenza antes que de esta manera:… así… tan… _derrotado. _

_No le sentaba bien… _

Seijuurou se reprendió internamente ante sus pensamientos, no entendiendo por qué estaba tomándose tantas molestias con este chico tan simple y mediocre; con un jugador que no valía la pena ver jugar; con una persona totalmente _promedio _y ordinaria_… _

No obstante… si era así como pensaba de Furihata… ¿Entonces por qué no podía dejar de mirarle? Por qué no podía parar de pensar en él. Por qué continuaba sintiéndose ansioso ante su presencia.

_Era francamente ridículo…_

"Tch, oigan… ¿y?... ¿vamos a jugar baloncesto o qué?" Aomine interrumpió con las manos en los bolsillos de sus _jeans _y una mueca fastidiada e irritada en su moreno rostro.

"Justamente para eso creí que era esta… _reunión_" Agregó el peli verde acomodándose sus anteojos con una mano (mientras la otra mantenía una peluche de felpa).

"¿Por qué no hacemos grupos de 3? Como son once, uno de ustedes tendrá que repetirse…" Propuso Momoi con una sonrisa entusiasmada, apuntando y haciéndole señas a los chicos (Kawahara y Fukuda) que estaban casi pegados a las rejas de la entrada para que se acercasen al grupo.

"Eh, yo lo hago" Se ofreció Kagami levantando una mano con una expresión casi resignada.

"¿Acaso te crees tan bueno como para estar en dos equipos, _Bakagami_?" Se burló el peli azul con una sonrisa altanera.

"¡Cállate, _Ahomine!_" Contestó el _tigre _con los ojos abiertos y el cuerpo tenso. Kuroko a su lado les miró negando con la cabeza. _Esos dos siempre se comportaban como niños cuando estaban en el mismo lugar. _

"Yo quiero estar en el grupo de Shin-chan" Takao pidió de la nada pegándose al costado del alto peli verde, quien frunció el ceño y golpeó con sus nudillos a su compañero.

"Yo con Aka-chin" Agregó el peli morado con una voz arrastrada y floja mientras masticaba y saboreaba el dulce entre sus labios.

"Yo con Kagami-kun" Dijo Kuroko levantando formalmente una mano. Taiga junto a él se sonrojó un poco, mas intentó disimularlo bajo diversos y gruesos estornudos.

"¡Wuaahh~! ¡¿Acaso nadie quiere ser conmigo?!" Kise se quejó con dramatismo.

"No si gritas de esa manera, idiota"

"¡Ah! Midorimacchi, que cruel"

"Entonces… ¿nosotros tres somos juntos?" Mientras los milagros y sus compañeros discutían y seguían planeando quién iba con quién, Fukuda y Koichi se habían acercado a Kouki cuando el _emperador _se alejó para poner _control y orden _en el circo que había comenzado entre los jóvenes-multicolor.

"Supongo" Contestó Furihata arrullando al perrito entre sus brazos.

"Lo mejor sería que se separasen" Los tres _ex novatos _se tragaron un grito para nada masculino cuando la voz de Kuroko resonó junto a ellos. El peli celeste estaba allí observándoles con calma y serenidad. Kagami a su lado se rascaba la mejilla con incomodidad.

"Si, Kuroko tiene razón. Uno de ustedes será con nosotros y los otros dos se van con otra pareja"

Fue de _esa _manera que Kawahara terminó con la _luz y la sombra _de Seirin; Fukuda con Midorima y Takao; y Kouki con Murasakibara y Akashi. Kagami, según lo que habían planeado, también sería con Kise y Aomine.

Furihata, cerca de de tres horas más tarde, podía decir sin arrepentimiento, que esta tarde había resultado más entretenida de lo que pensó en un comienzo.

Estaría mintiendo si dijese que no había estado nervioso y avergonzado jugando junto alto peli morado de Yosen y el ex capitán de Teiko contra _otros _milagros. Sería una blasfemia ocultar que a cada segundo se decía y repetía: _No hagas el ridículo, Kouki…No hagas nada estúpido… _y extrañamente, deseando no lucir débil frente a Akashi; lo cual Kouki adjudicó a que el pelirrojo fue el ex capitán de la mayoría de ellos, y por tanto, el joven con mayor _status _y poder entre todos los presentes.

Por lo anterior es que intentó dar todos sus esfuerzos y ser, de hecho, de ayuda para los otros dos chicos.

Akashi había sido obviamente el armador de su pequeño grupo, al tiempo que Murasakibara se había encargado en gran parte de la defensa e interior, mientras que el castaño pretendió trabajar con los pases en los laterales, entrar en la defensa y hacer algunos puntos.

Kouki, claro, debió prever que el juego inocente se calentaría en poco tiempo, pues aunque Kuroko y Momoi habían propuesto en un comienzo que sólo jugasen por _diversión_, Aomine, Midorima y, extrañamente, Kagami (provocado por el peli azul) exigieron que fuese una competencia, y que los perdedores invitaran el almuerzo.

Por ello es que todo había terminado en una campaña campal colmada de_ bromas, risas _y peleas infantiles.

Finalmente el equipo vencedor había sido el de Aomine, Kise y Kagami, mientras que el perdedor, el de Kagami, Kuroko y Kawahara. Daiki, como era esperarse, se burló con crueldad de Taiga; diciéndole que era un ganador _y_ _perdedor _al mismo tiempo_, _y por tanto, terminaba siendo _nada… _Antes de que una nueva pelea pudiese desatarse, Akashi miró a los jóvenes con sus ojos brillosos e intensos en advertencia; su voz poderosa y solemne dejó a ambos chicos explosivos como niños regañados escondiéndose en las faldas de sus madres (el alto pelirrojo en Kuroko y el peli azul en Momoi).

Por lo anterior es que ahora estaban _en Maji Burger_ con los cachorros ocultos en los pechos de algunos de ellos.

Uno de los perritos, el más pequeño y perezoso, estaba dormitando como un angelito en el calor del abrigo de Atsushi; otro, el más juguetón y encantador, estaba en el regazo de Kise, lamiéndole los dedos y moviéndole la colita de felicidad a cualquier expresión que le hiciesen el rubio y el peli azul sentado a su lado. Otro más, el más grande y obediente, se encontraba en el pecho de Takao, quien le daba de vez en cuando pedacitos de pan. El cuarto, que parecía eternamente feliz y lindo, estaba abrigadito en las ropas de Koichi; y finalmente, _Mimado _estaba jugando con su patita sobre la camisa del capitán de Rakuzan desde las piernas de Kouki (pues ambos estaban sentados lado a lado)

"¿De verdad le pusiste Mimado?" Kawahara preguntó con una carcajada antes de meterse una papa frita a la boca evitando _en todo momento _al intimidante pelirrojo.

La verdad… es que tanto el joven rapado como Fukuda _no_ entendían _por qué _Akashi estaba sentado con ellos ahora mismo (Kuroko, Kagami, Kouki y ellos dos), pues los otros cuatro milagros - junto a Takao y Momoi - estaban instalados en otra mesa junto a ellos con un asiento totalmente _disponible. _Pero, obviamente, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a preguntar en voz alta, por lo que hablaban y opinaban con cautela y cuidado de no interponerse en el camino del _emperador. _

"Si, Furi, qué te hizo el pobre perro" Agregó el otro _ex novato _bebiendo de su bebida. Kouki abrió la boca en señal de vergüenza y protesta, pero antes de que cualquier sonido pudiese salir de sus labios, una voz sedosa y neutra le interrumpió.

"¿Hay algo malo con ese nombre?" Los cinco muchachos sentados junto al capitán de Rakuzan detuvieron simultáneamente cualquier movimiento. Tanto Fukuda como Koichi apretaron sus espaldas contra sus asientos en evidente miedo cuando el chico de cabellos magenta les observó fijamente; los dos abrieron las bocas sin saber _qué _decir o qué hacer, pues un nudo incómodo se les había instalado en la garganta.

_Nunca, nunca en sus vidas se habían sentido taaan intimidados; _el ex capitán de los milagros parecía rodeado de un aura poderosa e amenazadora. Sus ojos, homogéneos y rojos, parecieron por una _milésima de segundo,_ compartir esa peligrosidad que le acompañaba hace un año.

"No-no tiene nada de malo… pero la verdad, creo que da lo mismo ¿no?... total igual no puedo quedármelo… asique mejor no me esfuerzo tanto buscándole un nombre si eso significa que voz a terminar más encariñado con él" Todos los presentes suspiraron de alivio cuando Kouki respondió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Sus dos amigos asintieron como locos a cada palabra expulsada. Akashi volteó hacia él con una sonrisa burlona.

"Desde mi punto de vista, a estas alturas ya estás seriamente atado con el perro" Comentó con velada, pero evidente socarronería apuntando al cachorrito que se refregaba contra el estómago de Furihata (probablemente buscando calor).

Kouki abrió la boca en protesta, pero al ver los ojos brillosos de diversión del pelirrojo, cerró los labios y sonrió también con timidez. Ambos quedaron observándose por unos cuantos segundos antes de volver a sus platos de comida.

"Ugh… voy a comprarme unas hamburguesas" La voz disgustada de Kagami resonó en el local mientras el susodicho se paraba. Kouki, atento al perrito, no notó que su compañero de extrañas cejas le miró con preocupación por unos instantes, para luego voltear hacia el emperador con unos ojos de acero. Akashi en ningún momento bajó la mirada. La batalla duró hasta que Taiga gruñó y partió hacia el mostrador.

"Y yo voy por otro batido de vainilla" Kuroko agregó rápidamente mandándole _significativas _miradas a Kawahara y Fukuda, quienes _no _se dieron por enterado (aun demasiado traumados como para hacer algo más que comer). El peli celeste se tragó un suspiro al tiempo que se levantaba y avanzaba hasta su novio.

"O-oye, Furi" Llamó Koichi antes de carraspear y mirar _sólo _a su amigo castaño. Kouki alzó los ojos con curiosidad, mientras que el pelirrojo a su lado parecía estudiar al chico rapado. "Traje mi _note… _para que…juguemos"

"Ah, que buena… De aquí nos vamos directo a mi casa entonces" Contestó Kouki con una sonrisa entusiasmada, pues la tarde anterior además de preguntarle a los dos chicos si querían juntarse el día de hoy, les había invitado a su casa a dormir (lo cual significaba que tendría _ayuda extra _para controlar a las bestias enanas)

"¡Por favor! ¡Se los ruego! No juguemos DotA… soy _pésimo…_no se qué tengo, pero siempre me matan~" Fukuda se quejó arrugando la cara en malestar infantil. Sus dos amigos rieron con burla, ya que efectivamente el otro chico _apestaba…_lo cual, la verdad, terminaba afectando a todos por tener que jugar en equipo.

Akashi, por otro lado, observaba la escena sintiéndose _claramente _excluido de la conversación; algo que no muchas veces experimentaba por estos días.

Esos dos jóvenes de Seirin estaban ignorándole de manera poco sutil y evitando observar hacia su dirección, como si sus ojos fuesen arder con la sola acción de voltear la mirada hacia él.

El pelirrojo encontraba lo anterior extremadamente divertido, pues para ya nadie era un secreto que el ex capitán de los milagros tenía cierta debilidad por hacer sentir a los demás _inferiores _ante su presencia (aunque ya no como antes, por supuesto); lo anterior fue fuertemente influenciado porque Seijuurou pensó por mucho tiempo en él mismo como un ser prácticamente perfecto… y como tal, aborrecía estar en presencia de aquellos que eran _menos _que él; y _peor, _junto a esas personas que _creían_ estar cerca de su nivel.

Por fortuna, después de un año de agotadora lucha interna y arduas concesiones reciprocas consigo mismo, Akashi ya había concluido que la anterior afirmación era errónea.

Él era, después de todo, sólo un ser humano. Por supuesto, muchísimo más inteligente que el promedio; mas atlético y prodigioso que el resto; con un carácter y poder que muchos de los que le rodeaban carecían… pero ahora había renunciado a ese _complejo de Dios _que le abrumó por casi los dos últimos años hasta _ese _partido en la Winter Cup anterior.

Ese _arreglo,_ sin embargo, no significaba que esta descortesía no le irritara _enormemente, _puestoque los tres muchachos a su alrededor estaban ignorándole; y a su enojo se sumaba el hecho de que Kouki tenía su atención completamente desviada de su persona.

Furihata, no obstante, siempre observador, fue consiente del joven sentado a su lado y del aura _oscura _que parecía emanar de su tenso cuerpo, por lo que carraspeó y volteó hacia él con una sonrisa tímida y amable.

"Akashi-san" Le llamó despacio. El pelirrojo a su lado volvió el rostro con calma y serenidad (aunque por dentro estuviese ardiendo). ".. ¿Y usted… ha jugado alguna vez _DotA_?" Preguntó notando que habían comenzado hablar sin considerar que había alguien más en la mesa; alguien que les _valía _no ignorar.

"No sé qué es eso" Contestó estoico. Tanto Fukuda, Kawahara como Kouki abrieron un poco los labios en asombro.

Ninguno de los tres quería estereotipar o encasillar a las personas, pero ellos siempre habían pensado que los jóvenes de buena situación económica, tranquilos y serios eran el _blanco _ideal de la industria de videojuegos… por ello el que el pelirrojo manifestara de manera tan impasible que no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaban, les sorprendió.

"Es-es un videojuego de computador, de rol, osea en el que nosotros somos un personaje en específico en la historia de cada juego… DotA es la abreviación de _Defense of the Ancients… _básicamente se trata de que tu personaje, tu _héroe, _que tiene ciertas habilidades especiales,tiene que matar el árbol o trono del enemigo… eso es a muuuy grandes rasgos" Respondió con nerviosismo mirando los ojos de Akashi, quien le observaba con atención y abrumante intensidad.

Kouki no sabía hasta esos momentos que _sólo _los ojos de alguien podían hacerle sentir como si se estuviese ahogando y perdiendo en la profundidad de un mar rojo.

"Ya veo. Nunca antes había escuchado de él" Replicó pestañando y dándole un sorbo discreto a su brebaje.

"¿Y nunca ha probado alguno en su tiempo libre?" Cuestionó Furihata con curiosidad. El pelirrojo volteó hacia él con ojos indiferentes, pero penetrantes.

"Normalmente cuando dispongo de tiempo, practico equitación o juego shogi… "Contestó de manera suave y tranquila luego de desviar su mirada hacia el techo para, presumiblemente, meditar su respuesta. Kouki y el resto de los chicos le observaron con los labios abiertos "… También juego _Go _y ajedrez internacional" Agregó segundos después como si fuese un _gran _logro.

"Po-podría, _quizás,_ _si le gusta, _intentar jugar, Akashi-san; algunos son bastante entretenidos" Comentó Fukuda después de tragar y mirar como uno de los cachorritos indefensos al _emperador, _que desvió los ojos hacia él con fría cortesía.

"Si-si, especialmente ahora que estamos en vacaciones" Agregó Kawahara con una pequeña sonrisa. Kouki en seguida rió.

"No les escuche, Akashi-san, ellos dos son unos viciados. Por culpa de ellos ahora soy un adicto" Dijo Furihata con una sonrisa divertida y despreocupada. Akashi no pudo evitar corresponder el gesto ante la cálida mueca, logrando que la mesa se librase de incómodas tensiones e insoportable hastío.

Ahora a el pelirrojo no le molestó o irritó que los jóvenes comenzaran una pelea infantil sobre quién de los tres era, _de hecho, _el más extremo y adicto a los juegos, concluyendo no mucho después que Kawahara, quien se había pasado una vez más de 48 horas conectado a uno de ellos.

"¡Sólo lo hice _una _vez! Y fue para romper un record personal" Koichi alegó con indignación ante las burlas de sus amigos; incluso hasta el emperador parecía mirarle con sorna.

"¡Akashicchi~!" Interrumpió de repente Kise casi lanzándose sobre la mesa de los cuatro muchachos. El cachorrito juguetón tenía la lengua fuera y parecía hasta sonreír con la misma emoción del rubio que le cargaba en su pecho.

"¿Qué ocurre, Ryouta?" Decir que el modelo se asustó, era subestimar su capacidad de _temer. _Kise casi se atragantó con su propia tráquea mientras reía nervioso y se pasaba una mano por su chasquilla para moverla hacia atrás.

El capitán pelirrojo le observaba con sus ojos entrecerrados y profundos en molestia. Su tono de voz había sido ronco y autoritario. _Odiaba ser interrumpido…. _Especialmente cuando estaba… _divirtiéndose _con estos chicos simples, pero honestos_…_

"E-eh, es que… recordé que este domingo es tu cumpleaños ¿ne? ¡¿Podríamos hacer algo?!" Terminó con sus ojos-cobre abiertos y excitados. Uno de sus brazos se movió con velocidad mientras hablaba. Atrás de él Momoi también se había levantado y exclamado en emoción por el prospecto.

Seijuurou pareció mirar al rubio por unos cuantos segundos antes de suspirar con cierta irritación.

"Así es; de seguro mi padre querrá realizar una reunión, por lo que me será imposible ausentarme de Kioto ese día" Respondió observando a los jóvenes que ya estaban prácticamente organizando una fiesta mundial. Tanto Satsuki como Ryouta parecieron decepcionados y tristes con las noticas, haciendo hasta pucheros y ojitos de cordero.

"Pero nosotros podemos ir para allá esta vez; después de todo, tanto tu, como Murasakibara-kun y Kise-kun se tomaron las molestias de venir el día de hoy a Tokio" Propuso Kuroko de la nada, causando que todos (a excepción de Akashi) saltasen en sus puestos.

"¡Si, Akashicchi~! ¡Eso suena entretenido!" Exclamó el rubio sonriendo con arcoíris y estrellas explotando tras de él. La mayoría casi quedó ciego con la manifestación de felicidad.

"¡Oi! A mí nadie me ha preguntado mi opinión" Alegó Midorima enderezándose en su lugar con indignación y frunciendo el ceño.

"Ah~, vamos Shin-chan, no seas aguafiestas" Takao le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

"Yo puedo llevar el pastel~" Agregó Murasakibara de manera _parcialmente _entusiasmada (todo lo que involucrase comida le bombeaba el corazón) al tiempo que sacaba una caja de _pockys _de su bolsillo.

"¿Y van a invitar a chicas?" Preguntó el peli azul con su dedo meñique en una de sus orejas.

"¡Aominecchi!" Kise gritó con irritación y sus ojos abiertos de dolor. Aomine le agarró una mano y sonrió con arrogancia cuando tiró al modelo sobre su regazo susurrándole algo al oído al rubio, quien se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

"¿Y- Akashi-kun? ¿Qué te parece?" Inquirió Momoi ignorando el desplante de amor de ese hormonal par.

"Si la idea les entusiasma tanto, entonces no tengo reparos contra ello" Respondió el capitán de Rakuzan con sus ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados en su pecho. Los muchachos a su alrededor sonrieron y comenzaron a planear qué llevar cada uno, a qué hora lo harían y cómo lo haría Murasakibara (quien al vivir en Akita tendría un _graaan _viaje hasta Kioto).

Furihata, Koichi y Fukuda quedaron seriamente sorprendidos cuando les involucraron en los planes, ya que Satsuki les dio instrucciones de que podían aportar a la _fiesta. _Mientras la jovencita le preguntaba al _emperador _si debía invitar a los chicos de Rakuzan, el castaño numero 12 miró con los ojos bien abiertos a sus dos amigos, leyendo en ellos la misma expresión dibujada en su rostro: _¿Qué-Diablos?_

"Akashi-kun, tienes que anotarnos tu dirección" Dijo Kuroko después de beber de su malteada.

"Se las enviaré por mensaje de texto más tarde" Contestó al tiempo que terminaba la comida de su bandeja.

Sólo cuando todos volvieron a sus puestos y a sus propias conversaciones, Kouki sintió los ojos de Akashi sobre él. Con timidez volteó hacia el ex capitán de los milagros, quien estaba, efectivamente, viéndole.

"Dame tu número" Le _ordenó _el chico de cabellos magenta con una expresión impasible. El castaño abrió los labios en asombro, antes de preguntar _para qué _en un susurro. "¿No estabas escuchando? Enviaré a través de un mensaje la dirección de mi casa" Respondió mientras desbloqueaba su propio celular. Furi asintió varias veces antes de sacar su propio _bloque de antigüedad _(en comparación a la modernidad del emperador) e intercambiar números.

Mientras Furi observaba cómo sus dedos tipeaban "_Akashi-san_"en su (corta) lista de contactos, el castaño sintió como su corazón retumbaba con potencia entre sus costillas. El aire le faltó por unos segundos. Un nudo en su pecho se apretó y subió por su garganta.

_¿Por qué-… por qué esto le emocionaba tanto?... _se preguntó sintiendo su cuello arder y sus mejillas alegando por el calor. Intentó tragar, pero la sensación de incomodidad y nervios no desaparecía.

Furihata, casi con el ceño fruncido, se dijo que sólo estaba feliz de que ahora era _conocido _de los prodigios del baloncesto; algo que ni en sus más locos sueños habría imaginado… _pero mírenle ahora… _hablando y sonriendo despreocupadamente con el mismísimo capitán de la Generación de los Milagros como si fuesen _buenos amigos_.

El castaño, pensando en el _evento _del domingo, contó mentalmente si tenía el dinero para el tren a Kioto de ida y de vuelta; e incluso si tenía lo suficiente para comprar un _regalo.._. _¡Oh, por dios! ¿Y que diablos se le puede comprar a alguien que lo tiene prácticamente todo?... Estoy jodido… ugh… tendré que preguntarle a mamá…_

Y allí, recordando a su madre, Kouki tuvo una desagradable revelación.

"A-ah… creo que no podré ir" Murmuró con timidez. Furi creyó que nadie le había oído hasta que escuchó la _peligrosa _voz de Akashi a su lado.

"¿Por qué dices que _crees _que no puedes ir? Es un día domingo, y estamos de vacaciones" Si Kouki no supiera que estaba hablando con _El Akashi Seijuurou, _podría jurar que el casi-perfecto pelirrojo le estaba haciendo un berrinche con esos labios fruncidos y ojos entrecerrados con intimidación. El castaño llevó una mano a sus cabellos y le miró con lamento.

"Es que el domingo mis papás y hermana van a ir a la casa de unos amigos, entonces nadie puede cuidar a los perritos" Informó con _verdadero _arrepentimiento.

Furihata no había notado que varios de los jóvenes ahora se habían quedado en silencio para escuchar con atención el _bizarro _intercambio.

"Llévalos" Akashi exclamó como si nada.

"¿Eh? Pero… a usted no le gustan los perros desobedientes…" Kouki recordó con una expresión confundida. _Por que querría el gran emperador someterse a una situación que claramente le incomodaba si podía evitarlo... _Claro, por dentro el número 12 se sintió como un niño en navidad, pero tampoco era su intención causar problemas a nadie, _especialmente _a alguien como el intimidante pelirrojo.

"Son unos cachorros, dudo que causen excesivo desastre" Seijuurou quitó importancia con una mirada estoica, pero burlona. Kouki ante ello rió con alegría.

"Eso dice ahora, pero ya quiero verlo el domingo" Replicó con una sonrisa abarcando todo su juvenil rostro. El pelirrojo correspondió el gesto con una mueca menos grande, pero igual de accesible y amable.

_Maldición… verdaderamente este niño se le estaba metiendo bajo la piel…_

"Ah~, Furihata-kun, entonces si quieres nos juntamos en la estación para ayudarte a cargarlos" Ofreció Satsuki acercándose a la mesa de los seis muchachos.

La jovencita, inconscientemente, había apretado sus delgados brazos en su torso en un gesto de dulzura, causando que sus ya de por sí _grandes _pechos resaltasen aun más a través de su linda polera. Tanto Koichi, Fukuda como Kouki se sonrojaron en seguida como fósforos en llamas.

Furihata intentó no _bajar _la mirada y concentrarse en los rosados ojos de la chica en su lugar, pero… _dios-… _fue difícil.

"E-eh, c-claro, ¡m-muchas gracias!" Respondió sintiendo como los colores invadían cada resquicio de su piel.

Kouki, si hubiese estado más consciente de su rededor, habría captado la _intensa _y penetrante mirada del emperador sobre su nuca, pero… _lamentablemente, _sus ojos castaños estaban fijos en la risueña jovencita.

"Ya es hora de retirarnos... Atsushi, vamos" Ordenó el capitán de Rakuzan parándose con cierta brusquedad de su puesto y avanzando hasta la puerta de la tienda. La mayoría de los chicos (especialmente quienes no conocían bien a Akashi) quedaron con los labios y ojos abiertos de par en par por la _súbita _reacción.

Kouki por su parte no entendía nada... _¿Qué había pasado…?_

"Eh-, pero Aka-chin, aun no termino-"

"No me hagas repetirlo" Le interrumpió con una voz ronca y profunda.

El peli morado tragó sonoramente, pues él ya había visto esa expresión terrorífica antes en su joven vida, y por tanto sabía (mejor que nadie) que no debía _bajo ninguna circunstancia _enfadar _aun más _al monstruo que le observaba con su poco control destilando por sus poros.

"…Nos vemos el domingo" Se despidió con solemnidad y extrema formalidad el ex capitán de los milagros antes de salir del local seguido de cerca y con rapidez por el gigante de Yosen (quien antes se acercó a Kouki para dejarle el cachorrito en sus brazos).

Un ambiente tenso y asfixiante fue dejado detrás de los dos muchachos. Kuroko suspiró observando a Momoi quien golpeó el piso con un pie en clara frustración, antes de mirar con disculpa al resto de los _milagros _presentes.

"¡Lo siento! No me di cuenta" Exclamó bajando los brazos en una pose derrotada. Furi no entendió _nada de nada…_

"Takao, ya vámonos" Dijo Midorima levantándose con calma. El pelinegro a su lado asintió antes de voltear a los demás y sonreír.

"¡Nos vemos~!" Se despidió dejando otro perrito en brazos de Kouki, quien ahora intentaba balancear a los animalitos.

"Deja de lloriquear Satsuki y salgamos de aquí; tu también Ryouta" Exclamó con evidente fastidio Aomine antes de hacer ese sonido con sus dientes y lengua y mover la cabeza en señal de despedida hacia la mesa donde estaban los chicos de Seirin.

"¡Nos vemos el domingo~!" Kise se despidió con una soleada sonrisa y levantando los brazos con exageración después de dejar con un puchero y ojos tristes al cachorrito en brazos de Kouki.

Otro silencio cayó sobre los jóvenes aun presentes en el local. Kagami miraba con el ceño fruncido a su sombra. Kuroko bebía tranquilamente de su malteada. Furi estaba ordenándose y acomodando a los perritos, ante lo cual Fukuda se levantó para ayudarle.

"No entiendo qué mierda acaba de pasar" Exclamó Taiga negando con la cabeza.

"Yo tampoco" Secundó Kawahara con la cara más confundida de la historia.

"Yo tampoco" Agregó Kouki con timidez y confusión… ¿_Acaso Akashi-san se había molestado?... _ Esa furiosa mirada; esa aura que había desprendido mientras se paraba y casi _escupía _cada palabra; esa regia postura que cargó… todo gritaba _peligro _a kilómetros a la redonda.

"Yo menos" Fukuda dijo haciendo cariñitos a los dos cachorros en sus brazos.

"Ya lo entenderán" La voz de neutra y monocorde de Kuroko resonó con misterio, pareciendo más un oráculo que un jugador de baloncesto mientras sus celestes ojos reflejaban la poca luz solar que se dibujaba en los cielos.

Los chicos a su alrededor le quedaron mirando por unos segundos antes de seguir comiendo con tranquilidad y aparente indiferencia.

**.**

**.**

_Domingo 20 de diciembre, _marcaba el calendario colgando en la pared de su cocina.

Kouki, con los labios fruncidos y lo ojos empañados en confusión y tristeza, se mordió los labios viendo por décima vez el celular descansando entre sus manos.

Eran ya las 11 de la mañana y el castaño no había recibido _ningún_ mensaje… -_de nadie… ¿Acaso la _reunión _se había cancelado?... ¿O es que Akashi-san se había arrepentido de invitarle?... _Quizás intencionalmente no le estaba enviando su dirección para así evitar que fuese a su casa.

El castaño, con sus labios caídos en una mueca derrotada, revolvió el cereal colocado delante de él en la mesa de la cocina.

El silencio de su casa, además, le estrujó más el corazón, atando y tirando con violencia ese nudo grueso e incómodo de su pecho. Kouki se apretó los párpados con las palmas de sus manos en un intento de controlar la _frustración _y el _dolor _que parecía ahogarle esta fría mañana de vacaciones.

Sus padres y hermanita ya habían salido hacia la casa de sus amigos, y él fue dejado con _permiso _de salir a esa fiesta que había mencionado con entusiasmo el viernes en la noche cuando arribó junto a Koichi y Fukuda.

Furi suspiró y observó su desayuno con resignación… _Debí haberlo esperado, la verdad… _Todo había sido demasiado bueno para ser realidad. _¿Él, un mediocre jugador y simple persona… _amigo _de los milagros?... _ppfff… _por favor… _¿en qué mundo?

Cuando terminó por fin de comer, cargó el único plato para lavarlo y guardarlo con cuidado. Con parsimonia también subió al segundo piso para bañarse y ordenar su cuarto (en extremo silencio, pues los perritos estaban profundamente dormidos).

Mientras Kouki levantaba unas cuantas revistas del piso para colocarlas en uno de los estantes de su habitación, se topó con una bolsita roja oscura de _regalo… aquel que le había comprado a Akashi-san con ayuda de sus amigos… _Por supuesto no era nada caro, extravagante o innovador; al contrario, era algo bastante insulso y normal; era un simple _presente _que esperaba fuese recibido con interés cordial.

Furihata, al finalizar, se tiró de espaldas sobre su cama con un bufido cansado... _¿Por qué le molestaba tanto esto?... _No es como si él y el capitán de Rakuzan fuesen íntimos compañeros o amigos; muy lejos de ello, la verdad.

A penas y habían hablado. A penas y se conocían. Prácticamente no tenían cosas en común.

Si estuviesen solos en un mismo cuarto, por ejemplo, no podrían hablar de nada. Además, no olvidemos el hecho de que el pelirrojo seguía intimidándole hasta las sanas amígdalas de su garganta virgen. Sumado a lo anterior, ninguno de los dos era especialmente _divertido _o gracioso, por lo que se aburrirían a muerte si saliesen.

¿Y qué harían en esas salidas? ¿Jugas shogi?... _siii, claro… ¿él jugando shogi?… ppfff…por favor…_ ¿Entonces videojuegos?... ¡Por dios! Simplemente la imagen de Akashi sentado en el piso enfrascado en un juego era imposible de proyectar.

Kouki tontamente rió pensando en el pelirrojo mordiéndose el labio en frustración si perdiese; o llamando al creador y fabricador del juego para demandarlo o amenazarlo con unas tijeras.

Sin darse cuenta, el castaño estaba de estómago riendo por el pensamiento.

Así era la realidad, _lamentablemente… _ambos eran _muy _diferentes. Abismalmente distintos. De mundos incompatibles. Las personas que les rodeaban incluso, eran disímiles. Kouki no quería menospreciar a Koichi o Fukuda, pero los tres estaban lejos de ser atléticos deportistas o genios en las aulas.

Los tres eran… _promedio… normales… simples… _En cambio los amigos del pelirrojo eran la Generación de los Milagros y los Reyes Destronados…

¡No había lugar para comparación!

Suspirando otra vez, concluyó que él no tenía ninguna cabida en la vida de Akashi Seijuurou. Algo como ello era impensable y francamente ridículo; como era el hecho de ir a su _cumpleaños… _esos momentos sólo eran para compartir con amigos, con familia, con seres queridos, _no con extraños _(y menos en su mismísima casa)_… _

Bajando la mirada hacia el colchón donde descansaban los cachorritos, el castaño vio a _Mimado _levantándose entre la pila que había hecho con sus hermanos. Se levantó con rapidez para agarrarle y así evitar que despertase a los otros.

Con el perrito apretado contra su pecho, Kouki miró su celular… pero esta vez un pensamiento le acosó:… Akashi estaba hoy, de hecho, de cumpleaños, por lo que el que no le haya invitado a su _fiesta_ (o a lo qué sea que haría en su casa), no quitaba que la fecha aun existía, _es decir, _Furihata podía perfectamentemandarle un mensaje de texto al pelirrojo… _sólo para desearle un feliz cumpleaños…_

Sólo con ese pensamiento su estómago subió y bajó como en una montaña rusa. Su lengua se sintió pesada y su garganta obstruida. Nervioso, tímido e increíblemente incómodo, desbloqueó el aparato y e ingresó a sus contactos. Apretó su nombre y con dedos titubeantes escribió:

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, Akashi-san! Mimado y yo le mandamos los mejores deseos y mucha felicidad este día y los demás ~ (^-^)/_

Apretó _enviar _más rápido de lo que su mente pudo registrar. No se atrevió a releer el mensaje, sabiendo que probablemente era patético y soso.

¡Oh, por dios! ¿Qué había hecho? ¡Le había mandado una estupidez al ex capitán de la Generación de los Milagros!... _mátenme ahora, por favor…_

El cachorrito acurrucado en su regazo gimió quedamente y Kouki entendió que tenía hambre, por lo que salió del cuarto con él a cuestas para llenar el plato con comida de perro bebé.

Veinte minutos después, Furi estaba tirado en su sillón rodeado de cinco animalitos viendo televisión de ninguna calidad. _¿Qué dan de bueno los domingos en la mañana, después de todo?... _Nada… En eso estaba pensando cuando el celular de su polerón con gorro vibró en el bolsillo de su abdomen. Sin siquiera pensar lo abrió y leyó con calma:

_Muchas gracias, Furihata-kun. Aprecio que te hayas tomado las molestias de mandarme un mensaje. Te espero a ti y a tus _perros _esta tarde – _Akashi.

¡¿Queeeeee-?! ¿Qué _mierda _era este mensaje? ¿Y a qué jodidos se refería con "_te espero… esta tarde"?... _Oh por dios, oh, por dios… Kouki estaba hiperventilando viendo hacia su pared. Tragó varias veces pasándose las manos por sus cabellos.

_Relájate, Kouki. ¡Cálmate, maldición!... _Sentándose rígidamente en el sillón, Furi respiró varias veces antes de tomar su celular para llamar a Kuroko.

"Furihata-kun" Saludó dos pitidos después el peli celeste (quien seguramente había _visto _el identificador de llamadas; _no como otros-)_

"Hey, Kuroko… oye ¿Entonces… hoy vas a ir a Kioto?" Preguntó antes de morderse el labio inferior.

"Por supuesto. Con Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san, Midorima-kun, Takao-kun Kawahara-kun y Fukuda-kun nos juntaremos en la estación en una hora… ¿Por qué…? ¿Acaso… _tu no vas_?" Kouki se movió inquieto en el diván cuando escuchó _ese _tono de voz: profundo, ronco y cauteloso. El castaño casi se sintió intimidado por su fantasmal compañero de equipo; _extrañamente_… amenazado…

"E-eh, me gustaría, pero… Akashi-san no me mandó su dirección" Respondió con vergüenza, siendo bastante consciente de que sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo.

"Me disculpo por eso, Furihata-kun. Akashi-kun ayer me envió la locación pidiéndome además que te informara, pero el saldo de mi celular se agotó antes de que pudiese hacerlo; sin embargo, te dejé un aviso en tu muro en _facebook; _creí que lo habías visto_" _Furi, sin entender muy por qué, se sintió _inmensamente _aliviado y _feliz _al escuchar lo anterior_, _llegando incluso a reír en voz alta.

"Woaah ¿En serio?... entonces, ¿me puedo ir con ustedes?" Su voz, tan tímida y vulnerable, sonó patética incluso a sus oídos.

"Por supuesto, esa es la idea. O si prefieres, Kagami-kun y yo podemos ir a buscarte para ayudarte con los cachorros"

"¿Si no es ninguna molestia-?"

"Claro que no; nos vemos entonces en media hora"

"Nos vemos" Se despidió con una boba y gigante sonrisa en su rostro… _Iría~… _Hoy iría a Kioto para celebrar el cumpleaños de Akashi… en media hora… en sólo treinta minutos…

_¡Mierda! En media hora y ni siquiera sabía qué ponerse…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El viaje en tren que tardó _tres-malditas-horas_ para llegar a Kioto, de _ninguna-maldita-manera_ le había preparado para _esto._

Kouki _sabía _(diablos, sabía)que Akashi estaba casi literalmente forrado en dinero (no había mejor manera de expresarlo). El capitán pelirrojo provenía de una de las familias más influyentes y poderosas del _país… y-oh-por-dios-… _Furi nunca se había sentido tan amenazado e intimidado por una _casa _(si es que se le podía llamar casa a esta monstruosidad)

Kouki tragó visiblemente cuando todos los chicos se detuvieron en la inmensa y protegida entrada, llegando incluso a preguntarle en un susurro a Kuroko si no se habían equivocado o desviado del camino, porque esto no podía ser real. Este tipo de construcciones Furihata solo las había visto en _animes _y películas. Pero claro, quién era él para comparar, si toda su vida había vivido en un barrio residencial muy parecido a los occidentales, sin patio delantero, de sólo dos pisos, y bastante cómoda para una familia de cuatro integrantes.

Kouki, aunque no podía estar seguro (pues no sabía _nada _de arquitectura y porque prácticamente _la plaza-que-tenían-como-patio, _no le dejaba ver bien) pensó que esta _mansión _debía tener a lo menos 100 años por el tipo de material y por la fachada; estaba impecable, por supuesto, pero la antigüedad, pomposidad y solemnidad se podían respirar en el aire. Lo más moderno que había en la puerta de entrada era un engorroso y complejo sistema de citófono que les tuvo como 7 minutos intentando llamar a _seguridad. _

Los formales guardias, mediante una cámara, les interrogaron sobre el motivo de su visita; cuando ya habían respondido con cortesía, los hombres les hicieron esperar por unos minutos (presumiblemente para preguntar/avisar al _señorito Akashi_).

Kouki abrazó aun más fuerte a _Mimado _cuando una ráfaga heladísima le golpeó el costado (en esta ciudad hacía _muchísimo _más frío que en Tokio, por lo que Kouki agradeció el haber exagerado en la ropa para él y los perritos refugiados en diversos pechos).

Segundos después, el portón fue abierto automáticamente.

En la entrada de la gran puerta, y después de atravesar el patio delantero (_con una maldita fuente)_, un _genkan _les esperaba antes del único escalón para acercarse a la puerta principal; dos mujeres, perfectamente vestidas y maquilladas, se inclinaron en un saludo formal e indicaron que _por favor_ les siguiesen cuando se removiesen sus zapatos y botines.

Caminando todos juntos y apretados detrás de las señoritas, cada rostro lucía más sorprendido que el anterior (excepto el de Kuroko, que se mantenía sereno y neutro)

"Takao, cierra la boca" Regañó Midorima acomodándose sus anteojos antes de fruncirle el ceño a su _capitán._

"¡Pero Shin-chan~! Este lugar es _in-cre-í-ble" _Respondió con una inmensa sonrisa dirigida a su compañero. El peli verde sólo negó con la cabeza y afirmó con más fuerza el marco de fotografía entre sus vendados dedos (_sin imagen, _pues era su ítem de la suerte)

"_Wuaoh" _Susurró discretamente Fukuda en el oído de Kouki. Éste sonrió con timidez antes de asentir.

"Lo sé" Respondió también en un murmullo.

"Ahg, podría perderme en este lugar" Kagami se quejó mientras eran liderados por unos intrincados y largos pasillos; de inmensos y altos techos; de elegantes y suaves alfombras; todo colmado de un aroma suave y atrayente… _todo era simplemente perfecto…_

"No lo dudo, Kagami-kun" Kuroko dijo sin expresión.

"A mí tampoco me extrañaría, idiota" Secundó Aomine con una sonrisa altanera. Momoi a su lado negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba.

"¡Oi! ¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡Sólo estaba comentando!" Alegó el alto pelirrojo mirando con indignación al peli celeste, que no se inmutó con la mirada acusadora, pero aun así se pegó al costado del tigre. Kagami se sonrojó, mas no dijo nada más.

"Baja la voz, tonto" Shintaro reprendió.

Por fortuna divina, la discusión llegó a su fin cuando los jóvenes fueron _invitados _a una amplia e iluminada habitación, donde ya estaban instalados plácidamente (pero en un evidente silencio incómodo) Murasakibara, Kise, Mibuchi, Hayama, Eikichi y Himuro.

Kagami, con una sonrisa alegre y casi de niño, se acercó y saludó con confusión a su ex _hermano_, preguntándole que hacía aquí.

"Atsushi me invitó; antes de preguntarle a Akashi-kun, por supuesto" Respondió con alivio (pues por un momento el pelinegro pensó que el bebé grande sería la única persona que conocería de toda esta _reunión_)

"¡Aominecchi!" Kise gritó con entusiasmo, saltando dramáticamente hacia el peli azul, que le recibió con un quejido entre uno de sus brazos y pecho (pues en su otro brazo tenía a uno de los perritos). No más de dos segundos después de verse fijamente a los ojos, los dos _milagros _se embarcaron en un apasionado y nada recatado beso con sonido y manoseo incluido.

La mayoría de los jóvenes volteó la mirada lejos de ellos (algunos por vergüenza y otros simplemente para darles intimidad)

"¡Oi! Guárdense sus muestras de afecto para lugares privados" Midorima alegó con evidente escándalo.

"¿Y dónde está Akashi-kun?" Preguntó Kuroko cuando el peli verde fue ignorado.

"Aka-chin tuvo que atender una llamada importante; dijo que regresa enseguida" Murasakibara contestó con flojera, sin molestarse en levantar la mirada de la bolsa de papas entre sus grandes manos.

"¡Hey, hey! ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?" Preguntó saltando de emoción un rubio pálido.

"Tch, ¿acaso no recuerdas a los que te patearon el trasero en la Winter Cup del año pasado?" Respondió Kagami con el ceño fruncido. Himuro a su lado rió.

"Ah, cierto~; ustedes son los chicos de Seirin; los que ni siquiera llegaron a 4tos de _esta _Winter Cup" Replicó con una perturbadora sonrisa un chico alto y de aspecto femenino. Cuando Taiga estaba a punto de rebatir con saña y mal controlada ira, Kuroko le puso una mano en su brazo dando un paso adelante.

"Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Kuroko, Tetsuya, ellos son Kagami, Taiga; Furihata, Kouki, Hiroshi, Fukuda y Koichi, Kawahara" Su saludo, tan formal y cortés, dejó a los tres muchachos de Rakuzan impresionados. _Y ellos que creían que Akashi era excesivamente educado. _

"Yo soy Mibuchi, Reo, pero no tengo ningún problema con que me llamen Reo" Dijo el muchacho alto y bello con un coqueto guiño a nadie en particular. Kagami y Furihata temblaron visiblemente ante la acción.

"¡Y yo me llamo Hayama, Kotarou!" Se presentó el chico de cabellos rubios claros y ojos bien grandes y abiertos.

"Eh-, yo soy Eikichi, Nebuya" Terminó el grandulón de extraño peinado y rapado en la cabeza.

Por fortuna después de ese pequeño lapso y episodio el ambiente se descargó ligeramente. Muchos de ellos no se conocían de antes, por lo que las conversaciones no eran tan fluidas y sinceras, pero después de comer algunos de los dulces que estaban dispuestos en la mesa elegante y oscura al centro del salón, los chicos rompieron el hielo riendo, especialmente de lo bestia que era Kagami al devorar todo a su paso; naciendo incluso la seria y ridícula discusión de quién podía comer más: si Taiga o si Atsushi.

Algo que ayudó bastante también, fueron los cachorros cargados por Furi, Daiki, Takao, Kawahara y Fukuda, los cuales derritieron los corazones de casi todos los presentes. Ryouta se mostraba apegado y encariñado con el más juguetón de los animalitos (el cual le correspondía por completo)

De esa manera (despreocupados y carcajeándose) fue como les encontró Akashi cuando ingresó lenta y silenciosamente a la habitación. Sin embargo, como era de esperarse, su asfixiante y poderosa presencia no pudo pasar desapercibida por muchos segundos, siendo enseguida saludado de manera efusiva por la mayoría de los presentes (a excepción de algunos; como es el caso de Kuroko, Kagami, Midorima, Aomine, Furi y sus amigos)

"Me disculpo por la tardanza, mas me alegra verlos a todos aquí reunidos" Saludó el capitán pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa; y no, no una turbulenta, o arrogante, o peligrosa… sino una amable, _alegre_ y suave. Todos los _milagros _no pudieron evitar corresponder al gesto (cada uno en su justa medida) al presenciar esa mueca tan sincera, tan ligera y libre de crueldad.

_¿Quién habría pensado hace un año que se lograría esto? _

Kouki también sonrió cuando vio la felicidad irradiar de Kuroko y de Akashi. Era, de cierta manera, tierno y refrescante de ver. El castaño incluso podía creer que Kagami intentaría disfrutar de esta reunión solo para seguir observando los ojitos celestes del sexto jugador fantasma, brillantes y relucientes al sol débil de la tarde.

Después de que las presentaciones fueron hechas, la entrega de regalos y saludos correspondientes, todos los chicos se dispersaron. El salón, estratégicamente, tenía un _gigantesco _y muy bien equipado jardín detrás, que Kouki podría jurar se extendía en miles y miles de hectáreas.

Akashi se sentó junto a Atsushi, Himuro, Kagami y Kuroko en el pasillo del cuarto donde comenzaron una tranquila conversación, liderada por Tatsuya y su _hermano_. Aomine y Kise tomaron al encantador perrito y se relegaron en el patio para correr con él después de colocarse sus abrigos y arropar al cachorro con una de sus bufandas. Takao, Midorima y los tres reyes destronados, junto al animalito más obediente, también se dirigieron al jardín para jugar con él y disfrutar el aire y día medio-templado.

Kouki agradeció que antes de salir había revisado el clima, asegurándose de que en la ciudad de Kioto no iba a estar nevando (lo que según la pagina web que leyó, no empezaría hasta una o dos semanas más, a pesar de que las bajas temperaturas eran ya _horribles)_.

Acomodando su gruesa bufanda, el castaño siguió acariciando y jugando con _Mimado, _quien aun no había corrido como desesperado hacia el cumpleañero (por fortuna). Fukuda y Momoi estaban cerca de la mesa de comida con uno de los perritos corriendo de uno hacia el otro por la pelotita de goma (que había traído Kouki) que se lanzaban los chicos entre ellos. Kawahara a su lado estaba con el último perrito dormido en su regazo.

"Esto es súper raro" Le comentó el chico rapado.

"… ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, porque estamos en la casa de _Akashi Seijuurou… _onda, quién hubiera imaginado que _nosotros _terminaríamos un día celebrando con él su cumpleaños" Kouki rió y asintió varias veces antes de cambiar de tema.

Casi una hora más tarde, Kise le _pidió _al dueño de casa si podía poner música, ante lo cual Akashi, con un movimiento de mano y una voz serena, le dijo que hiciese lo que le diera la gana. Obviamente eso significó que el rubio trajera de _todo _al salón: parlantes, notebook, televisor, y pidió al _staff _de la cocina que llevasen todos los dulces y comida que pudiesen.

El que había sido por unos momentos un tranquilo y silencioso cuarto, terminó colmado de carcajadas altas, vulgares y sin aire; además de moderna música que probablemente se escuchaba en toda la cuadra (aunque posiblemente _la casa sola _era _una _cuadra gigante)

Como era de esperarse de Ryouta, el alegre chico no tardó en proponer un _karaoke. _La mayoría se opuso, por supuesto, pero gracias a las insistencias de Takao, Reo, Kise y Hayama, los demás terminaron aceptando.

Partió Kise con _perfect copy _de Ryohei Kimura:

_Perfect copy? no no mou sore ijou sa __  
__Shunkan de be mine __  
__It's your style, no no mou ore no mono da __  
__Orijinaru ga kasumu hodo no kire de kaesu ze_

Cantó mirando con una sonrisa traviesa dirigida a los Milagros.

Aomine le devolvió una sonrisa arrogante, que Kise correspondió al lanzarle un beso sonoro por el micrófono. Midorima, por otro lado, le frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza con aparente exasperación; a su lado Takao rió y le golpeó en las costillas en broma. Murasakibara simplemente movía la cabeza al son de la música. Akashi no cambió su estoica e intensa mirada, que Ryouta convenientemente ignoró durante el resto de la canción.

El siguiente fue Tatsuya con _The Other Self _de Granrodeo, que todos parecieron conocer y cantar junto al bello muchacho (especialmente el coro); no obstante, el más participativo fue Atsushi, quien sonreía como niño pequeño mientras veía a su compañero moverse y cantar como un artista profesional.

_Let me highter, get me higher  
Moeru mi no atsusa wa  
Nanto naku no kyou demo  
Burnin' up, we love shinjite  
Rock me baby, show me baby  
Misete kure motto  
Ore to kimi to de tsukuri agerunda  
Densetsu wo other self_

Takao luego se levantó y tiró al peli verde del brazo para cantar juntos. Midorima por supuesto alegó y se negó vehementemente por varios minutos, hasta que el pelinegro se inclinó hasta uno de los oídos del más alto; le susurró algo, y Shintaro, acomodándose sus anteojos (con una pálido rosado en sus delgadas mejillas), se paró al frente de la habitación junto a su _capitán _para cantar _Ashita e Tsurete_ de Daisuke Ono y Suzuki Tatsuhisa.

Como ninguno de los presentes fumaba, la mayoría sólo levantó los brazos en el coro. Kouki, copiando a los demás, rió y disfrutó de la lenta canción.

_Kata wo otosu senaka wo nurashita  
Tsumetai tsubu ga namida wo kakushite  
Dokoka ogori ga atta no darou ka  
Saigo, shouri he todokenai ippo ni_

Después de unos cuantos gruñidos, malas miradas y bufidos, salieron Kuroko y Kagami a cantar _Shout! _de Ono Kensho y Ono Yuuki. Y la verdad, es que fue gracioso ver al impasible y sereno peli celeste cantando una canción movida y con tintes de rock. Kagami evitaba las miradas de los presentes, concentrándose en clavar sus ojos en su novio. Kuroko, sonriendo, le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa pequeña pero dulce. El pelirrojo terminó igual o más rojo que sus cabellos.

La mayoría de los chicos, ignorando el desplante de _amor _de los basquetbolistas, les acompañaron en el coro, especialmente para los "_you shout"._

_(I SHOUT!) Motto ooki na (YOU SHOUT!) chikara ni nare! __  
__(WE SHOUT!) Tayoru dake janaku mazu wa __  
__(LET'S SHOUT!) Hitori zutsu ga (BIG SHOUT!) __chikara ni nare! __  
__(KEEP SHOUT!) Sara naru shinka wo chikai atte __  
__Yume no saki e tamerawazu ni_

A penas terminaron, Kawahara golpeó a Kouki en el costado para que saliesen a cantar. El castaño le miró con los ojos y labios abiertos de par en par…. -_ ¿Cómo se le ocurría?... _Su amigo le rogó y rogó mientras los otros presentes decidían quien saldría a continuación. Furi terminó por asentir con resignación cuando Koichi se colocó a uno de los perritos junto a su mejilla con ojitos de cachorro-mojado-bajo-la-lluvia.

Tal y como era de esperarse de su compañero fanático al anime, el chico eligió _Trust me _de Matsushita Yuya (pues era un acérrimo fan de _Durarara)_.

Koichi comenzó con las primeras palabras rapeadas, mientras que Kouki cantó la primera estrofa. Su rostro lo sentía rojo y caliente de bochorno… _oh, por dios, no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto… _se decía cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

_I'm here, soba ni iru kara __  
__Call me, boku ga iru kara __  
__Trust me, mou nani mo osorenaide __  
__My dear, mienai ito de __  
__Trust me, tsunagatte iru kara __  
__Tada kanjite ite, kono nukumori _

El castaño no se atrevió al comienzo a ver a nadie, mas cuando Kawahara empezó a cantar las siguientes líneas, no le quedó más opción que observar rápidamente a su _público. _

Con sorpresa vio que nadie se estaba burlando o riendo con sorna. Kuroko, por ejemplo, estaba moviendo la cabeza y hombros mientras se apoyaba en el brazo de Kagami, quien, por su parte, cantaba por lo bajo (_Ajá~… un fanboy encubierto…)_; por otro lado,Reo movía la cabeza y hombres, sonriendo (al igual que Kise y Takao) Himuro miraba al peli morado y compartía un dulce largo de boca a boca…. _Espera-… ¡¿qué?!... _Y Akashi…

Akashi le miraba fija e intensamente.

Sus ojos parecían querer atravesarle, _devorarle,_ derrumbarle y recogerle para romperle otra vez. Kouki sintió su corazón en la garganta por esos segundos de intercambio. Su estómago bajó y subió de manera vertiginosa. Su cabeza parecía querer explotar… _Oh, por dios, se iba a desmayar… _Respiró, inhaló y exhaló mientras seguía cantando… pero el pelirrojo seguía allí. Continuaba acosándole con esa mirada tan poderosa e intensa. Tan penetrante y autoritaria.

Kouki quiso hundirse y sumergirse en ellos para nunca volver… y por unos cuantos instantes, deseó, con fervor, que sólo le mirasen a él…

La canción, lamentablemente, llegó a su final, y el contacto terminó a penas y Furi dejó el micrófono y se sentó junto a sus amigos evitando encontrarse con el capitán de Rakuzan.

Después de ellos salieron los tres reyes destronados a cantar _Kokoro Odoru_ de Nobodyknows. Y finalmente Aomine, Momoi y Fukuda se pararon para cantar _It's my life _de Bon Jovi.

El humor, las risas y las bromas ahora lindaban en el aire como una segunda piel. Todos hablaban con todos. Lazos de amistad se formaron con el débil sol ocultándose, dando paso a una fría, pero alegre velada. Los cachorritos continuaban correteando por ahí, cada uno con un guardián que les custodiaba como verdadero dueño.

Kouki, mientras _A Sky Full of Stars _de Coldplay resonaba en el fondo, vio como Kawahara se unía a la conversación entre los chicos de Rakuzan y Shutoku cerca de la mesa y la comida (siendo rápidamente devorada por el _tigre _y el bebé de Yosen). El castaño sonrió antes de abrazar a _Mimado _contra su pecho y salir hasta el pasillo que daba al jardín bañado por la taciturna luz de la luna.

Con las piernas cruzadas y el cachorrito casi dormido en su regazo, subió la mirada hacia los despejados cielos. Su cuerpo tembló un poco cuando una heladísima ráfaga le golpeó de frente, mas se negó a levantarse para ir a buscar su bufanda (que ya hace horas se había sacado por el calor del cuarto) para así no perturbar al animal dormilón y calientito.

_La verdad… es que este día estaba resultando ser mejor de lo que nunca esperó… _Si bien es cierto el comienzo fue incómodo y tenso, los ánimos no tardaron en derretirse y adaptarse a las diversas personalidades de los presentes.

Quizás no todos los chicos que ahora estaban riendo y bromeando en el salón se convertirían en eternos y mejores amigos, pero nunca estaba demás _socializar… _o eso se dijo Furi acariciando con una sonrisa tierna a M_imado…_

"Te resfriarás sino te cuidas apropiadamente" Escuchó _esa _voz antes de sentir como un peso cálido le envolvía desde su espalda. Volteando rápidamente el rostro, se encontró con Akashi tomando asiento a su lado con tranquilidad, como si lo hiciese todos los días.

Kouki vio como un abrigo, _que no era el suyo, _se le amoldaba al cuerpo desde su espalda.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, agarró los bordes y se envolvió más en él, disfrutando y aspirando el aroma varonil y suave que desprendía la tela… _dios, huele magnifico… _pensó con un evidente sonrojo en su cuello y mejillas. El chico a su lado estaba sentado de manera formal y rígida, mirando impasible y casi aburrido los cielos.

"P-pero… si yo tengo su chaqueta, entonces usted se va a resfriar" Le dijo en un susurro tímido, pero lo suficientemente alto para que se escuchase sobre la música que retumbaba atrás de ellos.

"No te preocupes por mi; además, te recuerdo que yo vivo en esta ciudad y, por consiguiente, estoy más acostumbrado a sus bajas temperaturas" Replicó volviendo sus ojos hacia él.

Akashi pareció observarle todo el rostro: sus cabellos ahora un poco más cortos, su nariz roja por el frío, sus labios resecos, su corta barbilla, sus mejillas, su cuello, _sus hombros… _

"¿Se-se estás divirtiendo?" Su tímida pregunta la hizo más para quitar esos ojos de su cuerpo que por verdadera curiosidad; ya que, sinceramente, habría que ser un idiota para no notar que el joven capitán estaba (al menos) complacido por el transcurso del día.

El pelirrojo, efectivamente, subió la mirada hasta sus ojos castaños, sonriéndole un poco antes de ladear la cabeza hacia atrás.

"De hecho, lo estoy" Respondió con suavidad. Kouki, sin saber por qué, sonrió atraído por esa aura tan ligera y brillante que destilaba el otro chico. _Se sentía tan liviano… tan libre…. Tan cómodo… _"Aunque no puedo decir que disfruto particularmente la música" Agregó cuando _Play Hard _de David Guetta y Ne-yo comenzó a sonar desde los poderosos parlantes.

Kouki rió por la respuesta, bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos con gracia. Una de sus manos fue hasta sus labios para detener las carcajadas, pero la mirada burlona del pelirrojo le divirtió más.

"¿Y qué música escuchas, entonces?" Inquirió con verdadera curiosidad (sin notar que había dejado el _usted _de lado), ya que Akashi no parecía el tipo de persona que se sentase en su habitación un tarde cualquiera con sus audífonos bien puestos sobre sus oídos para perderse en el mundo de las notas; como el castaño admitía hacer algunas veces en las tardes o noches de solitud.

"Normalmente, si el tiempo me lo permite, música clásica; _Rachmaninov_ y _Brahms _son mis predilectos" Contestó después de fruncir los labios y voltear por unos cuantos segundos hacia el cielo mínimamente estrellado.

"¿Sólo clásica? ¿En serio?" No pudo evitar decir con verdadera incredulidad al tiempo que se arropaba más contra la chaqueta e inclinaba el cuerpo hacia el pelirrojo.

"Admito que también tengo cierto gusto por bandas como _Guns N' Roses_ o _Van Halen_" Kouki asintió de manera solemne mientras sonreía.

"_Sweet child o'mine, _un clásico" Acotó con una sonrisa, ganándose enseguida una igual de suave dibujada en las blancas y simétricas facciones del pelirrojo.

"También me gustan algunas de _The Doors" _Continuó ahora con la cara en una pose de concentración. Kouki contrajo el rostro en velado disgusto.

"Ugh, no, nunca me han gustado" Nada más expulsar aquellas palabras, los ojos de Akashi se dispararon hacia el castaño con una fuerza profunda y oscura; mas diversión y sarcasmo les empañaba en todas sus aristas y, por tanto, menguando cualquier intento o aura amenazante que quisiese transmitir.

"No tienes gusto musical; no me extrañaría que fueses un acérrimo fan de _One Direction_" Se burló con sus ojos entrecerrados en sorna y arrogancia. Kouki abrió la boca y los ojos con alegría.

"¡Ajá! Pero sabes quienes son" Contraatacó moviendo uno de sus dedos hacia su dirección.

"Quizás no escucho demasiada música, pero te habrás dado cuenta de que no vivo bajo una piedra" Replicó con petulancia, moviendo y desplegando una mano para hacer referencia al vasto jardín y a la gran casa a sus espaldas.

Kouki bufó antes de voltear hacia el _refinado _joven con las cejas levantadas.

"Sí, claro. Apuesto que en la ducha te la pasas cantando _Strong _u otra parecida" Se burló sin pensar demasiado en sus palabras.

Akashi, ante los dichos, en seguida congeló su mueca divertida, dando paso a un gesto _aparentemente _curioso e inocente.

"¿Me imaginas en la ducha?" Preguntó, aguantándose una carcajada por ver al castaño casi explotar de vergüenza e impresión por su inesperada réplica. El rostro de Furihata se había puesto casi morado mientras el chico tartamudeaba y movía las manos y brazos como un robot descompuesto.

"¿Q-q-qué? ¡N-no-! ¡Claro que no! Sólo-sólo estaba intentando hacer una broma" Logró decir con la cara sudada y contraída en bochorno y mortificación… _oh, por dios... trágame tierra… _pensó bajando los ojos al cachorrito que aun seguía dormido en su regazo.

Sus dedos, aun temblando por la alteración y agitación brusca de su mente, acariciaron las orejas y pancita cálidas del animalito, intentado por todos los medios evitar la mirada del otro chico.

Mientras _Rude _de Magic! sonaba al fondo de la habitación, silencio cayó sobre ellos como una tela gruesa en el teatro. Kouki tragó al tiempo que observaba sus dedos con renovado interés, _sintiendo _los ojos intensos del otro joven.

"Mmm~…" Murmuró el ex capitán de Teiko. Furihata se quedó petrificado cuando el otro cuerpo se pegó a su brazo _para-nada _sutilmente. "…No me molestaría si lo hicieras" Le susurró muy cerca de su oído.

_¡Qué-qué-!.. _

_¿Esto es una broma, verdad?... Esto es un sueño… ¡Una pesadilla!... _

_Maldición ¡Despierta, despierta!… Esto NO puede estar pasando… Que alguien, por favor, me pellizque y saque de aquí… dios mío… esto no es real… _

_Esto NO es real… _

_No puede serlo…_

¡Exacto!... Esto NO podía ser cierto…

¡De seguro el pelirrojo estaba _bromeando! _¡Estaba tomándole el pelo!...

¡Por supuesto!… Kouki quiso abofetearse mentalmente por preocuparse tanto, pues _obviamente _Akashi (sintiéndose un poquitín malvado y cruel) había decidido jugarle una broma; y qué mejor que _coquetearle _con descaro.

Por lo anterior, y sin ganas de ofender al _emperador, _el castaño se preguntó si debería seguir la corriente y continuar la broma, no obstante… ¿qué pasa si el _emperador _le malentendía y creía que él, de hecho, estaba flirteando de vuelta?... Hummh-… Mejor ir por lo seguro.

"N-nunca creí que le escucharía hacer una broma, Akashi-san" Replicó volviendo el rostro hacia el pelirrojo a unos pocos centímetros del suyo.

Kouki, aun sintiendo su rostro arder, ladeó la cara en confusión cuando vio al chico fruncir el ceño y observarle con _enfado_ evidente y mal controlado_… _

_¿Y ahora qué hice…? _se preguntó cuando Akashi se alejó con brusquedad a su lugar, cruzaba sus piernas y fijaba la mirada en el cielo nocturno con esa careta tan distante y estoica que le caracterizaba.

Esta vez la incomodidad que les envolvió fue más tensa e incómoda que todas las veces anteriores (excepto, por supuesto, esa _innombrable _vez que se conocieron en la WC el año pasado). Furi no sabía cómo, pero estaba seguro de que algo que _él_ había hecho o dicho había irritado al emperador. _¿Pero qué?_, es lo que se preguntaba viendo al pelirrojo de soslayo.

"¿Akashi-san va a pasar la navidad aquí en Kioto?" Preguntó con timidez, sólo para hacer conversación.

"Si" Respondió cortante.

El castaño abrió los labios con tristeza cuando notó que el otro joven no se explayaría más en su contestación. Sus manos comenzaron a juguetear con sus dedos. Se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos en un intento por controlarse… _¿Debería pedir perdón…? _¿Debería rogarle y pedir disculpas aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho…?

Kouki, como en un paisaje lejano y extraño a él, escuchó al resto de los muchachos cantando la canción que ahora resonaba con fuerza por los parlantes. Sus ojos castaños, tan grandes pero al mismo tiempo tan pequeños, se volvieron al pelirrojo para sonreír con timidez.

"Ah, ya veo" Replicó asintiendo con una expresión amable y sumisa.

Akashi volteó con lentitud hacía él, encontrándose con ese rostro _tierno _y dulce dedicado sólo para sus ojos. Tan inocente y anhelante por ser corrompido. Seijuurou deseó poder acercarse a él. Anheló pegarse al otro cuerpo y apretarlo contra su pecho. Quería estrujarlo contra su cuerpo y disfrutar de su calor.

El pelirrojo inhaló con profundidad para controlarse, para mantener en línea sus pensamientos y ansias, pero el hecho de que ese simple niño estuviese abrazando tan cómodamente _su _chaqueta… no ayudaba demasiado a su descontrolado deseo.

El ex capitán de los milagros no tenía ni idea cómo _esto _había pasado.

No se supone que algo como esto ocurriría. No iba de acuerdo a sus planes, a sus proyecciones, a sus conclusiones. Furihata Kouki era un muchacho mediocre y ordinario; totalmente promedio y escandalosamente normal…. _Y aun así, él estaba aquí… _sentado a su lado y deseando casi como un idiota desesperado que el castaño le siguiese viendo de esa manera tan amable y cálida.

Akashi, hasta que había conocido a Kouki, nunca había imaginado que la simple mirada de alguien podría _encenderle _todo el cuerpo.

El pelirrojo sabía, por supuesto, que las sensaciones que estaba experimentando habían hace ya tiempo sobrepasado y borrado los límites de la amistad, pues nunca se había sentido así respecto a ninguno de sus _amigos_ y compañeros de equipo.

Decir que sólo le irritaba y perturbaba que le estuviese pasando con un _hombre _era, honestamente, subestimar su tolerancia. Claro, el educado y estoico jovencito no pensaba mal o tenía nada en contra de los homosexuales, pero pensar que _ello _podría pasarle a él… simplemente _nunca lo imaginó, esperó o vaticinó… _

Esto había llegado como una total sorpresa; como un torbellino violento y sin misericordia. Como un terremoto catastrófico y cruel. El piso debajo de sus pies seguía moviéndose; seguía desestabilizándole… y eso le frustraba, le enfurecía, le incomodaba….

Una parte de él, muy fuerte y dominante dentro de su cabeza, le ordenaba que se parase; que se alejase y nunca más volviese a dejar sus ojos sobre ese ordinario chico; _él simplemente no estaba a su nivel… _pero otra parte… no tan alta, no tan autoritaria, no tan poderosa, le seguía susurrando que se quedase. Que continuara sentado junto a este castaño; que siguiese viéndole y disfrutando de sus variadas y múltiples expresiones; como ésta que vestía en estos momentos: tan abochornada, tímida y nerviosa, pero también extremadamente cálida y dulce.

Esa primera voz de mando, Seijuurou la conocía _muy bien… _pues era la voz que había despertado y tomado forma en Teiko; era esa voz y personalidad que cobró vida una vez que Atsushi estuvo a punto de derrotarle.

_Quédate…_

_**Aléjate…**_

Escuchó al unísono. Ambas esta vez tomaron más vigor y resonancia. _¿Qué hacer…? _Se preguntó con los ojos aun fijos en Furihata.

El castaño se mordió los labios y bajó la mirada hacia el perro durmiendo en su regazo. Akashi, inconscientemente, acercó su cuerpo un poco más al otro presente. Sus manos pálidas, colocadas impecablemente entre sus piernas, se apoyaron en sus rodillas cuando observaron los ojos _tristes _del otro chico.

Seijuurou apretó la quijada cuando vio aquello... _Nada… nunca… debería hacer a Kouki infeliz… _

"Todos los años mi padre y yo asistimos a eventos de etiqueta con los socios de nuestra empresa" Dijo para llamar la atención de castaño cuando _Shower _de Becky G comenzó a sonar desde el salón. El corazón siempre estable y controlado de Akashi bombeó con desesperación cuando Kouki alzó el rostro con una sonrisa tímida…

_Ahí estaba… _Esa calidez… ese calor abrazándole… Esa ternura bañándole.

"Suena-suena interesante" Comentó el número 12 de Seirin con titubeo. El pelirrojo quiso reír con su respuesta, sabiendo que sólo lo decía por cortesía. Sorprendentemente… el _emperador _ignoró a ambas voces, decidiendo sólo seguir a sus instintos… _a su corazón… _

"No lo es; es increíblemente aburrido" Replicó con una mueca de lado que pretendía ser una sonrisa desagradable. Kouki asintió despacio antes de comenzar a jugar otra vez con sus dedos. "… ¿Y tu?" Inquirió con verdadera curiosidad e interés.

Preguntó por el interés que le causaba el saber qué haría el castaño para esas fechas… Y en realidad, Akashi sólo quería saber y aprender _todo _de Kouki.

"Como todos los años, cenaré con mi familia… osea con mis abuelos paternos, los maternos, también con mis tíos, mis primos... Navidad en mi casa es de esos eventos en los que _toooda_ la familia se junta… es un verdadero _caos..._" Le dijo haciendo gestos con sus manos y boca mientras sonreía con ternura.

Seijuurou sintió un apretó en el corazón al imaginarse la escena: _tan familiar y tan hogareña… _tan extraña y distante para él.

"Suena entretenido" Murmuró sonriendo un poco con un tono de voz que hasta para sus oídos se escuchaba amargo. Akashi sintió los ojos fijos de Furihata sobre su rostro, razón por la volteó hacia él con aparente indiferencia.

"Lo es al principio… pero cuando ya estás _muuuerto_ de sueño, no tienes idea dónde dormir, porque todo está ocupado; o si tienes hambre a mitad de la noche, mala suerte, ya no queda nada… Y ni te imaginas el _desastre _que es la casa cuando todos se van… es _horrible_" Le contó con exageración.

El pelirrojo rió mientras se colocaba su mano un poco curvada sobre sus sonrientes labios. Furihata le observó con las mejillas infladas por unos segundos antes de voltear hacia el cachorrito.

Akashi le vio jugar con los cabellos del perro por unos minutos. Sus ojos _magenta _se desviaron luego a los cielos. Había tan pocas estrellas, pero las que podían contemplarse brillaban con resplandor y elegancia.

"…Hace años que no veo a mis abuelos maternos" Comentó con supuesta ligereza después de unos minutos de silencio. Akashi, claro, no esperaba compasión o pena por parte del castaño. Su declaración sólo había sido eso: _entrega de información… _pues, si bien quería saber todo de Kouki, también deseaba que éste le conociese con la misma intensidad.

"¿Alguna vez se ha juntado en navidad con sus amigos?" Furihata replicó con curiosidad. Akashi volteó hacia él para negar con la cabeza, agradeciendo en su fuero interno el que haya cambiado de tema.

"No" Respondió en voz alta también, con el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia adelante.

"Yo estaba pensando este año salir con Fukuda y Koichi, pero no sé si van a poder…" Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y mueca de concentración en sus planes navideños…

Akashi observó con intensidad a Kouki antes de voltear hacia la habitación atrás de ellos, donde esos dos chicos reían y hablaban con sus compañeros de equipo…_Mmmh…. ¿Reunirse con los… _amigos…_en navidad?... _Seijuurou ponderó por unos momentos la idea de ordenarles a todos los presentes congregarse la noche del 24 en Tokio para celebrar, sin embargo… la desagradable imagen de la última salida que tuvieron en aquella ciudad se le pegó en la retina con irritación.

El pelirrojo aun podía recordar lo _horrible _que se había sentido cuando en ese local de mala muerte que habían elegido Taiga, Tetsuya y ese otro chico rapado, Kouki se había quedado mirando a Satsuki como un adolescente idiota y hormonal. El nudo en su estómago y la bilis subiéndole por la garganta fue una sensación que nunca más en su joven vida quería volver a experimentar; especialmente las ansias casi homicidas dirigidas hacia Furihata y Satsuki.

Por lo anterior fue por la que esa vez levantó con tanta premura, sabiendo que si permanecía un segundo más presenciando esa aberrante escena (de como el castaño se derretía de ilusiones presumiblemente indecentes), entonces haría algo de lo que _quizás _se arrepentiría más tarde.

Ese mismo día, después de salir de la tienda, el pelirrojo había liderado a Atsushi a la cancha de baloncesto más cercana para jugar por un rato (_alias, _para liberar tensiones y pensamientos oscuros). Por suerte el tapar y ganar humillantemente al gigante le había dejado de buen humor para regresar a casa y mandar un mensaje de texto a sus compañeros…

_Y si… lo admitía… _a propósito se había negado a mandarle uno a Kouki… _porque quería que el niño sufriese y se revolviera en dudas… _

Y el _emperador _esperaba con ansias el haber logrado su cometido.

Pensando en eso es que meditó por unos minutos sobre la situación: Por supuesto zafarse de la obligaciones para con su padre estaba fuera de discusión; primero, porque su progenitor nunca lo avalaría, y segundo, porque el sentido de responsabilidad, deber y compromiso arraigados en el pelirrojo eran demasiado imponentes como para desligarse de importantes eventos que se repetirían con frecuencia en su futuro laboral.

_Pero después de esa… _fiesta… _no tenía nada que hacer… _

"No estoy completamente informado, pero tengo la ligera impresión de que la fiesta navideña a la que tengo que atender este año… es en Tokio" Dijo con una mirada calculadora y fría. Kouki le observó con curiosidad y emoción.

El corazón de Akashi volvió a retumbar con anticipación; su pecho se apretó y sus manos se juntaron para no extenderlas hasta el otro joven.

"¿Entonces por qué no le dice a Kuroko y al resto de los chicos que se junten? Pueden salir después de su evento…" Le sugirió con una sonrisa inocente...

¿Era su idea… o Kouki se estaba _excluyendo _de los planes?

De ninguna manera. Esta noche ya estaba _decidida. _

"¿Una salida con todos _nosotros…_ juntos?" Preguntó con una orden implícita en su voz estoica y autoritaria. El castaño tembló y abrió la boca varias veces sin responder. Seijuurou no se sintió culpable o particularmente mal por llevarle a este estado nervioso, pues lo importante era lograr su cometido.

"A-ah, sí-si… a-algo así…" Eventualmente le contestó, _aceptando _su propuesta. El pelirrojo sonrió un poco con altanería antes de voltear el rostro hacia el cielo.

"Lo consultaré con mi padre" Comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, aunque en realidad en su mente estaba preparando el discurso y estrategia a presentar a su progenitor, quien probablemente no le negaría la petición si lo hacía con las palabras adecuadas.

"Creo que ya deberíamos entrar, Akashi-san; está haciendo mucho frío" Dijo Furihata abrazándose un poco más contra el calor de _su _abrigo.

"¿Quieres otra chaqueta?" Le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"¡A-ah, no-no gracias! Estoy bien así-"

Mientras el castaño se revolvía en disculpas y excusas, Akashi escuchó la voz de sus ex compañeros de equipo hablar y discutir cerca de ellos (en lo que probablemente suponían eran _susurros_)_. _El pelirrojo se abstuvo y controló para no rodar los ojos en irritación o suspirar.

_¿Acaso no veían que estaba… _ocupado?

"Y por qué tengo que ir yo-" Escuchó el lloriqueo exagerado del _copia perfecta. _

"Porque con tus ojos de cachorro te va a perdonar, Kise-kun" Contestó Tetsuya con su siempre impávido tono de voz.

"¡Pero ya va a ser la segunda vez que les interrumpo!" Alegó Ryouta. Seijuurou, adivinando lo que pretendían esos tontos, apretó los puños y preparó a sus ojos para recibir con _fuego _al inminente intruso.

"Anda, idiota" Dijo esta vez Midorima. Akashi negó en su fuero interno con decepción al escuchar a su más querido amigo involucrado en estas niñeras.

"Que injusto" Gimió el rubio de Kaijo antes de avanzar hasta el pasillo donde Kouki y Seijuurou estaban sentados lado a lado. "… ¿Akashicchi?" Llamó con inusual timidez el hiperactivo modelo. El pelirrojo, tal y como había planeado, subió sus ojos con _tal_ poder y oscuridad hacia el alto muchacho, que en seguida éste colocó ambos brazos sobre su rostro en urgencia y presunta _defensa_. "¡Perdón~! Los demás me obligaron, lo juro…" Desde la habitación se escucharon diversos alegatos y gritos de _¡traidor!... _mas Seijuurou continuó frío e impenetrable, intentando aun quebrar con la fuerza de su mirada al jugador.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Su voz, baja, sedosa y amenazante, dejó incluso a Kouki tieso en su lugar (incluso los perritos habían dejado de correr por la habitación).

"Eh-, es que queríamos saber si vas a abrir los regalos" Ryouta respondió sonriéndole como niño inocente. Akashi casi suspiró cuando concluyó que, tal y como había dicho el _sexto jugador fantasma, _era casi imposible estar mucho tiempo enfadado con el modelo, especialmente cuando ponía esa cara de cachorrito.

"Los abriré ahora" Respondió con cansancio.

"¡Bien!" Exclamó con entusiasmo el rubio antes de entrar al salón.

"Akashi-san" Le llamó el castaño cuando Akashi se ponía de pie y extendía una mano para ayudar al otro chico a levantarse. El pelirrojo levantó una ceja en señal para que continuara, pero Kouki bajó la mirada hacia el perrito y al suelo con evidente timidez. Seijuurou frunció el ceño y se acercó un poco más… Cuando sólo unos centímetros les separaban, Furi le observó con las mejillas tiernamente pintadas de rosado. "Es que… mi regalo es suuper simple… y… no sé… me da un poco de vergüenza" Admitió frunciendo los labios.

Akashi casi rió al escuchar lo anterior, pensando que era algo grave.

"Los regalos para mí son irrelevantes… lo importante es que todos ustedes están aquí"… _que tu estés aquí, _quiso decirle en su lugar, pero creyó que era demasiado cursi y directo, y que lo más probable es que espantase o traumatizara al joven de-por-si nervioso.

Kouki, creyendo en sus palabras, sonrió y asintió varias veces antes de ambos encaminarse al cuarto, donde _todos _intentaban verles con supuesta discreción. Akashi les miró de vuelta con _advertencia… _(Al parecer un cruel castigo se veía en las cercanías).

Mientras _Holding onto Heaven _de Foxes y Kove sonaba de fondo, todos los jóvenes se sentaron alrededor del _cumpleañero _para ver mejor las cosas que había recibido_. _

Kise, como era de esperarse, agarró con entusiasmo su paquete y casi se lo tiró, rompió y pasó al bajo pelirrojo. Akashi sonrió y agradeció cuando encontró dentro del envoltorio un elegante y modesto (pero estiloso) _sweater _gris oscuro.

De parte de Tetsuya y Taiga recibió prácticamente todo tipo de protectores para jugar: muñequeras, bandas para la cabeza (ante ello levantó una ceja), para sus codos, pantorrillas (_¡Como los Kasamatsu-sempai!, _gritó el modelo) y todo tipo de vendajes.

Shintaro y Kazunari le dieron, probablemente coaccionado y por instigación del primero, un _espectacular _y clásico tablero de _Shogi. _Akashi observó por unos momentos al peli verde, preguntándose cuánto habría gastado en semejante reliquia, mas el jugador de Shutoku le quitó importancia al mover sus anteojos y desviar la mirada con un pálido sonrojo en sus pómulos (todos rieron discretamente ante ello). Tatsuya y Atsushi le dieron todo tipo de dulces y un pastel gigante preparado por ambos. Aomine y Momoi le regalaron unas zapatillas deportivas. Sus compañeros de Rakuzan le regalaron un conjunto original del equipo de baloncesto norteamericano que más admiraba. Y finalmente Kawahara, Fukuda y Kouki le acercaron una pequeña bolsita rojo oscuro.

Seijuurou se abstuvo de sonreír cuando vio lo nervioso que estaba al castaño viéndole abrir el paquete con una lentitud dramática. Cuando bajó el rostro para mirar el contenido, la pequeña sonrisa que ansiaba dibujarse en sus labios ya no pudo aguantarla (y sinceramente, tampoco _quería_)_. _

Efectivamente, era un presente simple y nada extraordinario, pero era de parte de Kouki, _y eso era lo que importaba._ Sus blancas manos con cuidado removieron la bufanda granate que estaba doblada impecablemente en la bolsa. La tela era suave y gruesa al tacto, _perfecta para estas bajas temperaturas… _La sacó, desenvolvió y enrolló alrededor de su cuello.

"Perfecto" Susurró lo suficientemente alto para que Furi le escuchase. El castaño, tal y como el pelirrojo esperaba, se coloreó de pies a cabeza, casi saliendo humo de sus orejas. Cuando Akashi estaba a punto de dejar la bolsa a un lado, notó que en su interior había otro objeto pequeño. Con el ceño fruncido en curiosidad, metió la mano y sacó un… _mini leoncito… _de esas figuritas que se cuelgan en el celular.

"¡Que tierno~!" Exclamó Ryouta acercándose para verlo mejor.

"¡Tch! ¿Qué tiene de _tierno _un león?" Se quejó Kagami apoyando las palmas de sus manos tras su espalda.

"Ahora ya sabes que regalarle a Furihata-kun en su cumpleaños, Akashi-kun" El capitán de Rakuzan estaba tan embebido observando a Kouki, que volteó a Kuroko con cierta sorpresa. El peli celeste al ver su casi imperceptible confusión, sonrió como sólo Tetsuya puede hacerlo… "La figurita de un chihuahua"

"¡¿Qué, por qué?!" Furi alegó aun más (si es que posible) sonrojado. Todos a su alrededor rieron al entender la referencia. Al ver que todos se estaban burlando de una broma que claramente él _no entendía, _el castaño se cruzó de brazos y volteó la mirada en un pequeño berrinche.

Seijuurou sonrió al pensar que en esta habitación no sólo había _un _mimado. El pelirrojo se acomodó mejor la bufanda e instaló al _leoncito _inmediatamente en su celular. Furihata intentaba observarle con disimulo desde su lugar, lo cual por supuesto no funcionó, ya que Akashi le atrapó cada vez en el acto.

Cuando ya todos empezaron a hablar y disfrutar la velada, resonó por los parlantes _Strong _de One Direction, y ni Kouki ni Akashi pudieron evitar reír (el segundo discretamente, por supuesto) mientras se miraban.

_Ninguno de los otros presentes entendió por qué…_

**.**

**.**

Furihata nunca pensó que el hecho de separase y _dejar ir_ a alguno de los perritos que encontró hace ya casi dos semanas le dolería de manera tan afilada y profunda como ahora.

Sus manos, apretadas a sus costados, luchaban para no extenderse y arrebatar el cachorro de los brazos de su nuevo dueño (o bueno… _pseudo-dueño)_.

Aguatando un suspiro triste, el castaño sonrió con timidez mientras movía el brazo en despedida hacia el muchacho peli azul que se alejaba calle abajo con una de los animalitos refugiado en su pecho y con una correa y lazo _amarillo. _

Honestamente, Kouki había quedado petrificado y sorprendido cuando dos días antes de navidad (que era hoy) recibió una llamada del mismísimo Aomine Daiki. El joven _ace _de Too(después de haber robado su número del celular de _Tetsu_)había llamado para preguntarle sobre la _aun _disponibilidad de los perritos, específicamente de aquel que parecía tan encariñado con Kise-kun para regalárselo en _navidad. _Kouki, después de superar su primer estupor, tartamudeó que_ sí_ \- con mal controlado entusiasmo -.

El jugador del Tirano Ascendente, no obstante, le preguntó si podía ir a buscarlo ese misma Nochebuena, pues su pequeño departamento no era el más adecuado para cuidar a animales. El castaño, entendiendo a la perfección, le dictó su dirección y recomendó que viniese a buscarlo antes de la de la tarde.

Y por lo anterior es que ahora el número 12 de Seirin veía a uno de los revoltosos enanos desaparecer en la lejanía. Aunque en su pecho todavía un nudo doloroso pretendía ahogarle, Furi sonrió con verdadera felicidad, pues sabía que el jovencito rubio se haría cargo del cachorro, dándole quizás _demasiado _amor, afecto y atención.

"¡Kouki! Entra ya o te vas a congelar ahí afuera" Llamó su madre desde la puerta de entrada con ambas manos refregando sus brazos. Furi asintió y corrió adentro para seguir ayudando a ordenar y preparar todo para las visitas que no tardaban en arribar.

Con los _cuatro _cachorritos corriendo de aquí para allá, Akina y él comenzaron a mover los sillones, instalar el equipo de música, agrandar la mesa y mover las sillas cerca del comedor (aunque lo más probable es que igual los más jóvenes terminarían rezagados en el _living _por falta de espacio). Terminado lo anterior, fue a la cocina para ayudar en la cena y postre que su mamá cada año se esmeraba por superar.

No mucho después, tal y como habían esperado, los familiares comenzaron a llegar con ruido y miles de regalos (que la niña castaña veía como un dragón codicia el oro)

Mientras Kouki jugaba con sus tres primos en la play dentro de su cuarto (cada uno con un perrito en sus piernas), el castaño miró la hora de su reloj casi con ansiedad. _19:56, _marcaba éste. Con un suspiro, volvió la vista a la pantalla de su televisor donde su primo mayor le pateaba el trasero al menor en un juego de carreras.

"¿Qué tanto miras la hora? ¿Acaso tienes una cita en la noche~?" Le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona el más grande de ellos (de 19 años), muy parecido en aspecto a Kouki, a excepción de sus cabellos más cortos y negros. Sus otros dos primos rieron por la cara roja y ya casi morada del _dueño de casa._

"¡N-no! Nada que ver, es que como a las 11 voy a juntarme con unos amigos" Respondió al recordar la conversación telefónica que había tenido con Kuroko el día de ayer, en la cual habían acordado que se juntarían a la hora ya mencionada fuera de uno de las _cafeterias _más codiciadas y populares del centro de Tokio. Furi sabía, por supuesto, que ello era sólo un _punto de encuentro _(esperaba, en realidad)_, _pues él ni en un millón de años podría costear ni una servilleta en ese exclusivo local; en esa tienda, además, para estas fechas (tanto navidad como _año nuevo) _se debía prácticamente matar a alguien para conseguir una mesa.

Kouki, mientras recibía el mando para jugar en su turno, pensó que probablemente con los jóvenes que pudiesen ir el día de hoy, caminarían por la ciudad, disfrutarían de la compañía y quizás después buscarían algún lugar para servirse algo.

El castaño, mordiéndose la lengua en mediana concentración, contó mentalmente la cantidad de chicos que se juntarían más tarde. Se supone que estarían todos los _milagros,_ y por supuesto Momoi y Kuroko, y claro, como estaba este último, entonces asistiría Kagami; sumados Koichi y Fukuda. Quizás también los compañeros Midorima-san y Murasakibara-san.

En conclusión… _eran bastantes… _

Cerca de una hora y media más tarde, la madre de Kouki les llamó para cenar. Tal y como los Furihata habían pensado cuando ordenaban la casa, no todos pudieron sentarse en la mesa principal, por lo que todos los presentes debajo de 20 años terminaron sentados en la sala con sus bandejas y platos de comida.

Kouki rió, conversó y disfrutó del momento y ambiente familiar, especialmente cuando una de sus tías colocó un CD de música navideña, ya que la mayoría de los adultos comenzaron a cantar _horriblemente, _causando las exageradas risas de los menores.

Cuando ya su celular marcó las _22:36_, Furi sabía que iba atrasado, por lo que se apresuró en colocarse su abrigo gris y bufanda. Se despidió con un beso de su madre, un abrazo apretado a los cachorritos y con una sonrisa al resto de su familia.

Para no tardar _más _de lo que ya demoraría, se subió al primer autobús que pasó por las casi desiertas calles. Le deseó al conductor una _feliz navidad, _y se sentó en un lugar vacío con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. _Y no… no era porque estaba apurado… _

Estaba nervioso. Muy alterado. Extremadamente frenético. Visiblemente agitado. Internamente ansioso. _Desesperado… _Y honestamente, no tenía ni idea del por qué, pues había visto a sus amigos hace sólo dos días atrás. Incluso, había hablado con Kawahara hace sólo unas horas antes y todo parecía ir bien… ¿Era, acaso, porqué se vería con los _milagros_?... Kouki por unos momentos concluyó que así era.

…Aunque, si bien es cierto durante un tiempo creyó que el estar cerca de tan prodigiosos chicos le intimidaba bastante; _tanto así_ que su cuerpo parecía convertirse en una masa de gelatina… ahora… Ahora entendía y _sabía _que esos cinco jóvenes eran simplemente _humanos. _

Sentían y sufrían. Ganaban y _perdían. _Reían y lloraban. _Como todo el resto._

Por lo anterior es que ahora no le incomodaba o dejaba traumado el sólo hecho de pensar que tendría que compartir el aire con uno (o _todos _ellos).

Excepto-… _excepto Akashi… _

Con el capitán de Rakuzan, Furihata aun seguía experimentando ese desagradable sudor en las manos, ese temblor en sus rodillas, ese _efecto de montaña rusa _en su estómago y cabeza. Cuando estaba cerca del pelirrojo, todo parecía dar vueltas y vueltas; todo giraba y se descontrolaba… _pero, _era una impredecibilidad que Kouki disfrutaba; era una emoción que le hacía sentir más vivo y más despierto que nunca.

Estar cerca de Akashi era como despertar de nuevo; como respirar por primera vez; como abrir los ojos a un mundo ajeno, pero _excitante… _Estar con él le causaba cosquillas en la piel. Calor en su interior. Nudos en su pecho. Temblor en sus manos. Resequedad en los labios.

_Con sólo ver a Akashi Seijuurou, Furihata Kouki sentía que su siempre normal y simple mundo… lograba brillar con su magnificencia… _

Suspirando con molestia por el hilo de sus pensamientos, el castaño se paró para bajar en la siguiente parada. Su celular marcaba las _23:14 _cuando se acercaba con pasos apresurados hacia el _café_ ubicado en la siguiente cuadra. Mientras Kouki esperaba el cambio de luz en el semáforo, sus ojos intentaron escanear el área en busca de un _gran _y multicolor grupo de jóvenes fuera del café al frente, mas… sólo unas desoladas mesas se encontraban allí. Sin poder evitarlo, frunció el ceño en preocupación…

_¿Podría ser que ya todos se habían ido…?... ¿O quizás nadie llegaba aun?_

Sin querer llegar conclusiones erróneas, a penas la luz dio verde avanzó hasta la elegante entrada de vidrio del local al cual _no entraría. _Sus ojos castaños miraron de lado a lado, pero _nadie estaba ahí. _

Mordiéndose el labio inferior y acomodando su bufanda por el _indecente _frío, sacó su celular para ver por alguna llamada perdida o mensaje de texto no leído. Al no encontrar ninguno de los dos, buscó en sus contactos por Kuroko.

"Furihata-kun" La cabeza de Kouki se alzó tan rápido, que el número 12 estaba seguro que escuchó un pequeño _crack _por ahí en su cuello.

Allí, al frente de él, se encontraba Akashi vestido impecablemente en un traje de tres piezas gris oscuro, más una corbata roja que combinaba perfectamente con la _bufanda _granate rodeando su esbelto cuello. Un grueso abrigo negro abierto parecía abrigarle de las bajas temperaturas, mientras que sus pálidas manos yacían protegidas bajo unos elegantes guantes de presumible cuero.

Kouki, simplemente dándole una rápida mirada, se sintió como un _pordiosero _a su lado.

Las mejillas del castaño se sonrojaron al verle tan apuesto; _aunque era de esperarse, _pues, si mal no recordaba, el pelirrojo venía de un evento social importante, y además… _para qué mentir… _El ex capitán de los milagros se veía atractivo y guapo no importe lo que usase.

Furihata apretó los puños al pensar de esa manera tan vergonzosa.

"A-Akashi-san ¡Feliz Navidad!" Exclamó con una sonrisa que esperaba pudiese distraer al otro joven de su abochornada expresión. El _emperador _le correspondió con una pequeña mueca antes de acercarse lentamente a su lado.

Furi casi cerró los ojos cuando el aroma intoxicante, varonil y adictivo del pelirrojo ingresó por sus fosas nasales y piel.

Kouki, sin notarlo, se lamió los labios mientras observaba al pelirrojo, gesto que por supuesto, no pasó desapercibido por el pelirrojo.

"Feliz Navidad para ti también; espero que no hayas esperado demasiado" Replicó con neutralidad y fría amabilidad. Furi no se inmutó o desmotivó por lo anterior, sabiendo que ese tono de voz era completamente normal en el pelirrojo.

"No, para nada; acabo de llegar. Y que suerte, porque nadie más ha llegado" Respondió con una sonrisa tímida. No obstante, Kouki se quedó un poco preocupado cuando Akashi le vio fijamente a los ojos con _aparente_ confusión_. _

"¿Tetsuya no te avisó?" Le preguntó el educado joven.

"¿Qué-qué cosa?" Su corazón, nervioso por naturaleza, comenzó a retumbar con fuerza dentro de sus costillas. Un sentimiento incómodo, su instinto de supervivencia, los pelos de sus brazos… _todo _su cuerpo le estaba advirtiendo que _algo_ se avecinaba, pero el castaño no podía adivinar de qué se trataba.

_¿Podría ser que algo malo le había ocurrido a alguno de los chicos?... oh, por dios… y ellos dos aquí perdiendo el tiempo…_

"Al parecer por múltiples inconvenientes, _nadie _máspuede venir" Le interrumpió Akashi con su tono de voz impasible y formal. Su rostro, estoico e indiferente, le observaba con ojos brillantes. Furihata creyó ver cierto grado de diversión… de _burla… _pero lo adjudicó a su imaginación cuando el _emperador _le siguió mirando en espera de una respuesta.

"¿Q-qué?... Pero-pero si hablé con Koichi en la tarde y no me comentó nada" Salió de sus labios con incomodidad.

¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Ni Kawahara ni Fukuda le habían dicho nada, ni con una llamada o un corto mensaje de texto.

"Es probable que algo se les presentó recientemente" Comentó con ligereza. Pero Kouki tragó antes de buscar el celular en uno de sus bolsillos. Sus manos temblaban y sus palmas sudaban.

"Mejor los llamo" Susurró sacando el aparato y desbloqueándolo, sin embargo, cuando su dedo buscaba entre su lista de contactos, una mano enguantada envolvió con _firmeza _su muñeca. Kouki miró con sorpresa, confusión y vergüenza al ex capitán de Teiko, pero se _arrepintió _al instante_… _Akashi lucía terrorífico con esos ojos intensos atravesándole casi con crueldad. Sus labios, en una línea severa no le dejaron dudas de su parcial enfado. La fuerza del agarre, además, era suficiente para dejar en claro qué había hecho algo mal.

"¿Acaso no confías en mi palabra, _Furihata-kun_?" Inquirió en voz baja, ronca y casi peligrosa. Los labios de Kouki se abrieron y resecaron al tiempo que observaba al pelirrojo con evidente miedo. Tragó varias veces antes de negar efusivamente con la cabeza.

"A-ah… Yo, o-obvio que confío en usted, pero-" Intentó responder cuando encontró _las bolas _para hablar nuevamente; solo ahí Akashi le liberó del apretado y casi doloroso agarre.

"Entonces no perdamos más tiempo y entremos" Dijo con autoridad mientras se acomodaba el abrigo y bufanda con movimientos calculados y refinados.

"¿Qué—a dónde?" No pudo evitar tartamudear con estupor; ese sentimiento desagradable de nuevo le revolvió el estómago mientras observaba como Akashi levantaba una ceja.

"Al café, por supuesto" Respondió como si fuese obvio. Kouki casi se atragantó con su propio aire.

"¡P-pero Akashi-san! Este lugar es súper exclusivo y costoso… y no creo que hayan mesas, además, aunque las hubiesen… yo no… no-no traje suficiente dinero para pagar algo de aquí" Susurrando con obvia vergüenza lo último, sus puños se apretaron de pura frustración, sintiendo como sus orejas, cuello y mejillas estaban ridículamente rojas del bochorno.

_Nunca… en toda su vida… se había sentido tan… inferior y poca cosa al lado de alguien _(ni siquiera esa vez en las escaleras del estadio de la Winter Cup)

"Tonterías; yo te invito" Replicó Akashi como si no fuese la gran cosa. Furihata frunció un poco el ceño al escuchar aquello. El castaño sabía, claro, que no debería discutirle a alguien como el capitán de Rakuzan, pero su declaración no había hecho más que _humillarle _y hacerle sentir como un simple objeto que puede cargarse de aquí y para allá_… _

Akashi, por otro lado, viendo los ojos _enfadados _de Kouki, decidió interrumpirle para evitar cualquier insulsa confrontación.

"…Furihata-kun, ya te habrás dado cuenta de que la noche está muy fría para andar deambulando por las calles, y honestamente, en el evento al que acabo de asistir sólo sirvieron pequeños canapés que hicieron muy poco para saciar mi apetito" Continuó después de suspirar con agotamiento. Sus ojos se cerraron por unos segundos cuando llevó uno de sus pulgares e índice al puente de su nariz.

Kouki, como por arte de magia, sintió toda el enojo desaparecer y esfumarse en el aire, para dar paso a irritación hacia sí mismo y su maldito _egoísmo…_

"O-oh, l-lo lamento" Se disculpó con los ojos fijos en el piso bajo sus gastados botines.

"No hay razón para disculparse; mejor entremos" Refutó junto a un gesto de su mano.

Seijuurou, con una sonrisa arrogante crepitando en las aristas de sus labios, apretó la quijada para evitar cualquier señal o muestra de diversión mientras ingresaban al _café _con un caminar pausado y regio, viendo de soslayo como Kouki iba detrás de su espalda avanzando de manera titubeante y tímida, con sus grandes ojos castaños observando todo con inocente curiosidad e incredulidad…

_Era demasiado irresistible… _

Al acercarse al mostrador, bastó que el jovencito de cabellos magenta declarara su apellido para que les atendieran casi a como la realeza. Furihata estaba claramente intimidado y fascinado con todo, logrando que Seijuurou se sintiese más orgulloso y adepto con su _egoísta _idea.

Aunque el castaño no lo sospecharía (y Akashi se encargaría de que nunca se enterara), fue él el principal y único causante del _repentino inconveniente _que se le presentó al resto de los muchachos para _no_ asistir a esta velada.

Tetsuya había sido su principal ayudante para avisar y _advertir _a todos de no aparecer por las calles de Tokio durante esta noche (o de otra manera enfrentarían al _emperador). _El pelirrojo sabía que quizás su actuar fue manipulador y cruel en cierta medida, especialmente tomando en cuenta que había fingido _fatiga _y aburrimiento en lo que llevaba junto a Kouki esta noche; nada más lejos de la verdad, en realidad, pues desde ese domingo en la noche en la que celebraron su cumpleaños, que Akashi había comenzado a sufrir un ligero y parcial episodio de locura. Y no, no porque estaba escuchando voces en su cabeza, o porque había comenzado a amenazar aleatoriamente a la gente que se le interpusiese en su camino de la victoria. Esta particular demencia se relacionaba con Furihata; _única y exclusivamente con Kouki…_

_Con Kouki y su risa. Con Kouki y su abrumadora calidez. Con Kouki y su noble esfuerzo. Con Kouki y su sencillez. Con Kouki y su deslumbrante sonrisa. Con Kouki y su dulce timidez. Con sus adorables tartamudeos. Con sus ojos honestos. Con Kouki y la manera en la que le hacía sentir. Con su voz. Y sus labios. Y su cuello. Y su torso. Y sus piernas. Y sus manos… _

Y estaba loco… _absolutamente _loco por el castaño. Y Akashi no era ningún idiota. Podía, no sin cierta reticencia, admitir que quizás carecía de conocimiento en el departamento amoroso, pero estaba seguro de saber qué era _esto _que estaba sintiendo por el simple número 12 de Seirin.

¿Y como no saberlo? Si prácticamente era obvio hasta para sus ex compañeros de equipo.

Ese domingo pasado, cuando todos los chicos que viven en Tokio comenzaron a retirarse, Seijuurou vio la mirada que le envió Tetsuya; vio sus ojos sinceros, fijos y amables… _y Akashi entendió el mensaje_. Incluso Shintaro le había observando con renovado interés cuando estaban despidiéndose, murmurándole en el oído antes de salir que _le alegraba verle así de feliz… _

Furihata Kouki, entonces, era actualmente _el blanco _de afecto del perfecto Akashi Seijuurou. Y aunque la idea y todo el sentimiento aun le costaba trabajo _digerir_, el pelirrojo sabía con certeza que más temprano que tarde lograría dominar todo esto a su antojo… _Él, después de todo, es (parcialmente) absoluto… _y por tanto, nada es imposible para él; incluido _conseguir _al susodicho castaño.

Cuando la mesera vestida impecablemente y con una sonrisa amable se acercó a ellos para anotar sus órdenes, Akashi se dispuso a pedir por ambos luego de ver la dificultad que tenía Kouki al leer las diferentes opciones. La muchacha escribió con rapidez antes de hacer una profunda reverencia y retirarse con eficiencia.

"Akashi-san, eso que pidió es bastante costoso" Comentó Furihata con el rostro contraído en preocupación. Akashi se controló para no suspirar con fastidio, ya que _detestaba _repetirse y ya le había dicho al castaño que él se encargaría de la cuenta.

"No te preocupes por eso; yo te invito" Decidió contestar con suavidad y templanza. Kouki aun así le observó por varios segundos en conflicto y con ambas manos apoyadas fuertemente en sus muslos.

"Es que… igual no me siento muy cómodo con usted gastando tanto dinero por mi culpa" Continuó. Seijuurou sonrió ahora un poco al notar las mejillas sonrojadas en el otro joven; eso, más el ligero puchero en sus labios, le hacía ver _increíblemente _adorable.

"¿No es eso lo que hacen los _amigos…_? ¿Ayudarse? ¿Invitarse a lugares?" Preguntó con pretendida curiosidad e inocencia. Akashi a propósito pestañeó dos veces seguidas para darse una imagen más ingenua.

"Si, pero-"

"Entonces no se hable más del asunto. Ahora cuéntame cómo estuvo navidad con tu familia" Le interrumpió inclinándose hacia adelante, pero sólo hasta lo que la etiqueta y educación permitían.

Gracias a alguna divinidad allí arriba, Kouki comenzó a explayarse sobre la noche que había pasado con sus abuelos, tíos y primos en las horas previas.

Le habló de como su casa era un desastre hoy en la mañana; como él y su madre intentaron ordenar y dejar todo impecable antes de que las visitas llegaran, pero que todo fue prácticamente en vano por la multitud que arribó en la residencia Furihata.

Con una sonrisa _adorable _(para Akashi), Kouki le contó también lo que había comprado para cada uno de sus familiares, y como lo anterior le había dejado en la bancarrota, pero que, sinceramente, valía la pena, _pues le encantaba ver los rostros de las personas cuando recibían sus regalos… _

Seijuurou, por su parte, nunca se había sentido tan embebido y atento a una conversación antes. Por supuesto en clases y en reuniones con su padre el poder de su concentración estaba _a mil, _pero siempre, incluso en esos particulares momentos, su mente se permitía vagar por otros pasajes (no insulsos o vagos, por supuesto), sino respecto a otros deberes o sobre su ajustado calendario y agenda semanal.

Ahora, en cambio, cada palabra expulsada y detalle descrito, pareció grabarse con fuego en su piel y cerebro.

Akashi podía elogiarse de muchas cosas, y entre ellas justamente se encontraba su privilegiada memoria…_él nunca olvidada… _y por ello cada referencia o dato que expulsó Kouki durante este rato, fue celosamente archivado en su mente: Cómo le gustaba su chocolate caliente; como adoraba los postres de leche; que navidad era su festividad favorita (incluso más que su cumpleaños); que detestaba las noches frías como éstas; que su primo favorito era el mayor; que ahorró por meses para comprarle un precioso collar a su madre (el cual ya había adquirido y dejado bajo el árbol en su casa;) que _Mimado _últimamente dormía con él todas las noches; que adoraba la playa; que le gustaría aprender a surfear; que admiraba a Kuroko (ante ello colocó una pequeña estampilla roja para revisar luego).

La conversación tomó una pequeña pausa cuando la mesera se acercó para dejar sus pedidos en la mesa. Delante de ambos fue depositado un chocolate caliente _italiano _con crema perfectamente colocada sobre los tazones; también un plato de variadas y apetitosas galletas fue dejado al medio de la mesa como alimento común; respecto a los pasteles, estos fueron puestos frente a cada uno en platillos refinadamente decorados.

"¡Esto está… wuooh… _exquisito!_" Exclamó Kouki a penas el utensilio dejó su boca. Los ojos del castaño brillaron con tal intensidad, que Akashi no pudo evitar corresponder el gesto.

"Me alegra que mi elección te haya agradado" Respondió asintiendo una vez antes de comenzar a servirse de su propia porción.

"Si, gracias; la verdad es que no entendía nada del menú" Confesó con un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas, recordando la confusión y bochorno que le había invadido cuando intentó leer la _carta, _pero nada se le hizo conocido por los extraños y foráneos nombres.

"¿En Seirin no imparten francés?" Kouki alzó los ojos para ver la mirada curiosa del pelirrojo, regañándose a sí mismo por pensar que el capitán de Rakuzan estaría burlándose o menospreciándole por algo tan banal.

"Si, pero como electivo… que yo no he tomado… Sólo tenemos inglés obligatorio" Contestó con una sonrisa tímida, recordando que ni siquiera en ese ramo en la escuela le estaba yendo particularmente bien. Kouki vio como el pelirrojo asentía en entendimiento antes de acercarse el chocolate caliente a los labios, logrando que su labio superior quedase impecablemente limpio luego de beber. El castaño observó esa hazaña con renovada admiración, antes de sonreír para preguntar lo siguiente: "¿Akashi-san sabe muchos idiomas?"

"Gracias a los diversos tutores privados que he tenido desde mi niñez, hablo a la perfección el inglés y el chino" Respondió casi con indiferencia y cansancio "… Respecto al francés y alemán, sólo conozco algunas palabras y frases, por lo que aun tengo que estudiarlos semanalmente" Continuó esta vez con el ceño fruncido y un gesto irritado de su mano. Ante ello Furi rió, atrayendo la inmediata atención de su acompañante "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Es que lo dices como si fuese algo malo; yo con suerte entiendo algunas canciones en inglés" Le dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior y se acercaba su propio chocolate caliente a la boca. El castaño casi quiso gemir cuando el líquido divino acarició sus deleitadas papilas gustativas... _Nunca en su vida había probado algo tan bueno…_

"Pero tu nunca has tenido a profesores hostigándote sobre fonética léxico y morfología todos los días para aprender a decir simplemente _buenas tardes_ en otro idioma" Replicó, ladeando el rostro y agarrando con deliberada lentitud una de las galletas al centro de la mesa. Kouki no supo que responder, ya que lo anterior era completamente cierto.

El castaño, la verdad, ni siquiera podía comenzar a imaginar la cantidad de presión y estudios al que estuvo (y está, se recordó) sometido el futuro heredero de una franquicia millonaria y mundialmente poderosa. Por lo anterior es que sonrió con vergüenza antes de subir los hombros casi en rendición.

"E-eh, cierto; la verdad, si yo pudiese aprender un idioma, creo que elegiría ruso" Comentó en un tono liviano y bromista. Akashi le observó fijamente antes de sonreír.

"¿Ruso? ¿Alguna razón en particular?" Le preguntó con risa destilando de sus ojos.

"No sé, es que… ¿suena interesante?" Respondió frunciendo un poco los labios. El pelirrojo rió quedamente antes de continuar saboreando su pastel. "¿y tu?" Le preguntó con curiosidad, pensando que quizás respondería _español, coreano, portugués, turco… _o algo interesante y abismalmente intelectual. Akashi frente a él, en cambio, le observó por pocos segundos antes de sonreír abiertamente.

Kouki casi perdió todo el aire de sus pulmones por la _hermosa y perfecta _vista.

"… élfico" Furihata, con los ojos y labios abiertos, no muchos segundos después estaba casi partiéndose de la risa.

"¡Oh, por dios! ¡¿En serio dijiste eso?!... creo que es lo más nerd que he escuchado en toda mi vida"

"¿Más nerd que pasar más de 24 horas absorbido en un videojuego?" Arguyó Akashi después de levantar una ceja en desafío.

"Es totalmente injusto que digas eso. Ese fue Koichi, _no _yo. Además, _yo _tengo mi adicción completamente controlada" Replicó levantando las manos en _defensa_, colocando una expresión de fingida ofensa e indignación.

"¿Ahora es una adicción?" Se burló el pelirrojo.

"No es como si fuese un drogadicto o algo así… pero, no sé… por ejemplo, estamos un sábado comiendo los cuatro juntos, con mis papás y mi hermana, pero en lo único que puedo pensar en que _tengo _que subir a terminar tal juego… " Le contó acercándose el chocolate caliente.

"Claramente tienes una obsesión" Dijo Akashi negando con la cabeza con aparente decepción. Kouki rió antes de atacar.

"¿Acaso tu nunca has tenido algo que te gusta mucho… algo en lo que piensas _todo _el rato?" Preguntó alargando la mano hasta las galletas del centro.

Cuando silencio se extendió sobre ellos, el castaño subió la mirada en confusión, encontrándose con que el ex capitán de los milagros le observaba fija y penetrante. Furi mentiría si dijese que su corazón no latió como loco por el calor de esos ojos rojos.

Seijuurou observó con deleite como el castaño se sonrojaba entero por su intensa mirada. Gustoso de poder causar tal reacción, negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

"No, no realmente" Decidió responder en lugar de un fuerte y claro: _"tu…". _No obstante, sabiendo que ello sólo causaría un ataque de pánico o de ansiedad en su acompañante, decidió callar (_por ahora)_ "No habías mencionada antes a tu hermana" Agregó no mucho después para alejarse de temas incómodos.

"Ah-, sí, Akina. Cumplió hace tres meses los siete años. Es un dolor constante de cabeza, pero daría todo por ella si tuviera que hacerlo… Justamente ella es la que me ha ayudado más con los cachorros" Confesó con una sonrisa amorosa enteramente dedicada a la niña.

"Recordando a los perros, Tetsuya me comentó que Daiki se llevó uno" Dijo con supuesta ligereza, presintiendo lo atado emocionalmente que estaba Furi con esos animales.

"Si, hoy día en la tarde fue buscarlo; al parecer se lo va a regalar a Kise-san" Y efectivamente, mientras Kouki respondía, ese cálido brillo y dulce aire que desprendía pareció menguar.

"No pareces muy complacido con la idea" Replicó tomando con más fuerza el utensilio entre sus dedos, planeando mentalmente llamar Daiki en cuanto se le presentase la oportunidad para _ordenarle _que retornara al perro a la brevedad.

"¡A-ah! ¡No! Claro que estoy feliz... No tengo _ninguna _duda de que los dos lo van a cuidar súper bien, pero… no sé… igual me dolió ver como se lo llevaba. Es tonto, porque ni siquiera han pasado dos semanas, pero… ya siento como si fuesen míos" Akashi, escuchando la _honestidad _en las palabras, y _viendo _la sinceridad en sus ojos y gestos, suspiró en resignación.

_Entonces ya no hay necesidad en contactar a Daiki o Ryouta… _se dijo viendo como todavía el castaño parecía distraído.

"¿Y _Mimado _como está?" Preguntó para desviarle de sus recuerdos. _Y al parecer resultó, _pues Kouki pareció iluminarse como un árbol de navidad envuelto en cientos de luces.

"Más grande y gordito" Respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios y ojos. "Es increíble lo rápido que crecen. Creo que si ahora intentase meterlos en un caja a todos juntos, o mis brazos se caen o el cartón se rompe" Continuó haciendo un gracioso gesto con sus brazos.

Akashi rió un poco antes de preguntar más por ellos.

Furihata, por fortuna, pareció olvidarse completamente de la triste despedida que había tenido más temprano, explayándose en cambio en las pequeñas aventuras que había tenido con los enanos estos días.

La medianoche ya había caído de los cielos, pero ambos jóvenes estaban demasiado absorbidos en la conversación y en la compañía como para notar que el _café _parecía más vacío que horas antes, o como el cansancio pretendía apoderarse de sus músculos y mentes.

Habían terminado por ordenar una nueva ronda de galletas, más un café para Kouki y un té para Seijuurou.

A estas alturas habían hablado de sus películas y libros favoritos; de cómo Akashi disfrutaba de las historias del pasado japonés y mundial; como normalmente sus lecturas se basaban en relatos de las _Eras_ antiguas del país nipón, o de otras grandes civilizaciones. Kouki, en cambio, no sin cierta vergüenza, le confesó que prefería las novelas ligeras, como Kuroko; que quizás no era un acérrimo amante, pero si disfrutaba enormemente de sus buenas historias de acción, sobrenaturales o de misterio; razón principal por la que se había unido al club de lectura en la escuela. Había continuado comentando que lo anterior no menguaba su gusto por el_ cine, _no teniendo preferencia por los filmes norteamericanos o natales. Akashi había comentado que prefería las películas europeas, aunque sinceramente no era mucho de ir al cine; Furihata le prometió con una sonrisa tímida que _arreglarían eso. _

"No me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que es" Dijo Kouki con asombro cuando sacó su celular para mostrarle una foto de _Mimado _en una de las poses (para el castaño) más _tiernas _de la historia.

"Cierto; creo es verdad el dicho, entonces: _en buena compañía, el tiempo vuela" _Replicó Akashi viéndole directamente a los ojos. Kouki, nervioso e intimidado, rió con vergüenza antes de bajar las manos hasta la mesa para jugar distraídamente con sus dedos.

"¿U-usted no tiene que irse a Kioto?… porque no creo que a estas horas estén pasando trenes" La verdad es que lo anterior es algo que venía preocupándole desde hace ya rato, pero la conversación no le había dado oportunidad para preguntar.

"No te preocupes por ello. Mi padre y yo nos quedáremos en Tokio hasta el sábado, por lo que ya nos hemos registrado en un hotel; además, tengo un chofer a disponibilidad para llevarnos a donde deseemos, por si gustas ir a algún lugar en especial" Respondió Akashi con un sutil movimiento de su mano apuntado hacía alrededor, _como si pudiese mostrarle el mundo entero._

"N-no, no en realidad. Cuando pensé en lo que íbamos a hacer hoy día, imaginé que íbamos a caminar por ahí o simplemente conversar"

"¿Entonces qué estamos esperando? Vamos" Kouki abrió la boca como tonto cuando Akashi levantó regiamente su brazo para llamar a la mesera, quien casi se acercó corriendo hacia ellos.

"¿A-a dónde?" Preguntó con los ojos abiertos observando al pelirrojo pedir la cuenta.

"A caminar" Sonriendo con arrogancia, Seijuurou pagó, se levantó e indicó al castaño que le siguiese.

A penas pusieron un pie fuera del _café, _el heladísimo aire pareció querer congelarles la piel y los huesos con crueldad. Ambos se acomodaron sus bufandas y abrigos antes de emprender camino hacia unos de los parques cercanos.

La caminata, silenciosa y tranquila, les encontró pegados uno contra el otro, rozando sus brazos _un poco más _de lo estrictamente necesario. Kouki iba sonrojado y nervioso, sin saber muy por qué, pues la noche había probado que el ex capitán de los milagros no era más que un joven educado y paciente… _mas… _un revoltijo y revuelo en el estómago le mantenía alerta, pero somnoliento al mismo tiempo.

Quería hablar y romper el silencio, pero tampoco deseaba quebrar este cómodo y libre instante que les abrazaba mientras se internaban a la poca concurrida y bella plaza.

_Tanta serenidad les rodeaba, _que el castaño se imaginó _inclinando _su cabeza hacia el hombro un poco más arriba de Akashi.

Con los ojos abiertos como en una caricatura, Furihata se quedó pegado en el camino al pensar en _tamaña _estupidez. Por un segundo estuvo a punto de golpearse con fuerza la cabeza por su idiotez, pero al ver que el _emperador _le observaba con interrogación unos cuantos pasos más adelante, se limitó a alzar la mirada hacia los cielos mínimamente estrellados.

"C-creo que prefiero el cielo de Kioto" Comentó después de tragar el nudo de su garganta. Sus nervios, sin embargo, no disminuyeron; no cuando Akashi retrocedió para detenerse a su lado (…_tan cerca)._

"Ciertamente en esta ciudad la polución es extrema, pero creo que en ambas ciudades las estrellas no son proyectadas con la majestuosidad del campo, o en pueblos al interior" Comentó un tono calmado y sereno. Seijuuro miró sin pestañar como pequeñas luces blancas y plateadas destellaban en las alturas. Kouki a su lado pestañeó antes de voltear hacia él con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Si-si, tienes razón… Antes con mis papás íbamos todos los veranos a la casa de un tía lejana, en donde se veían las estrellas fugaces pasando a cada rato… era increíble" Le contó mordiéndose los labios y levantando los ojos para ver con aire casi melancólico los lóbregos cielos.

"¿Por qué ya no van?" Seijuurou no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño con cierto enfado, pensando y preguntándose por qué alguien querría arruinar la felicidad de un jovencito como Furihata.

Kouki, en vez de parecer más adolorido o nostálgico, rió y sonrió al tiempo que retomaba el paso. El pelirrojo le siguió con confusión.

"Porque llegó mi hermana… y ya después mi mamá encontró trabajo, asique ahora es un poco difícil que nuestras vacaciones coincidan" Contestó refregándose las manos para buscar calor.

Akashi, sin hacer preguntas o esperar avergonzadas respuestas, se removió los guantes y se los colocó como a un niño pequeño al castaño. Furihata le miró con los labios y ojos abiertos en clara protesta… la cual _murió _de inmediato cuando el capitán de Rakuzan le observó con advertencia.

En silencio volvieron a caminar por el parque, viendo como una artificial y pequeña laguna brillaba con la luz de la luna al medio. Sin quiera preguntarse o hablarlo, ambos avanzaron hasta ella. Pisando el puente de madera que le cruzaba, Seijuurou volvió a alzar sus ojos al cielo.

"El único viaje familiar del que guardo recuerdos, es de cuando tenía alrededor d años… Mi madre, mi padre y yo nos fuimos por tres semanas a París. Si no estoy equivocado, fue un regalo de aniversario de mi padre a mi madre" Confesó quedamente. Su susurro, neutro y aparentemente frío, dejó entrever sentimientos que Kouki nunca creyó que pudiese oír de esos labios. Akashi, aun sin bajar la mirada, apretó la quijada antes de suspirar "…Desde que ella… falleció… todo tipo de viaje recreacional cesó…"

El mutismo que ahora les rodeó fue incómodo y cargado de tensión. Furihata no estaba seguro de qué decir. Él nunca antes había estado en esa posición, por lo que no tenía ni idea de qué palabras o frases eran adecuadas y correspondientes.

Akashi había descendido el rostro para quedarse viendo la pequeña laguna con ojos distantes y brillantes. Kouki, sólo con imaginarse el perder a su madre, sintió un apretón insoportable en el pecho; su garganta se contrajo y sus ojos ardieron…

"Lo siento… por tu mamá" Murmuró con la mirada fija en sus manos.

"Gracias…" Susurró también Akashi "… A pesar de que ya han pasado más de 10 años, el recuerdo de ella aun... _duele_" Furihata no podía ni comenzar a imaginar ese dolor, pero deseó poder comprender y entender la profundidad de la herida, y la soledad que debió dejarle ese hueco en su joven vida.

"Por la manera en que hablas de ella… debió ser una _súper mamá_…" Dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

"La mejor" Replicó Seijuurou con una mueca tierna dibujada en sus blancas facciones.

Mirándose por unos cuantos segundos, ambos decidieron seguir avanzado por el estrecho puente con pasos lentos y tranquilos. Los pocos e iluminados faroles alrededor no hacían demasiado por competir con la luz que caía de los cielos, por lo que el ambiente mágico persistía en el aire.

"¿Te molesta si nos acercamos a la baranda?" Preguntó Furihata apuntando hacia una de las barras del puente. Akashi simplemente asintió. Cuando llegaron hasta ella, Kouki sonrió al tiempo que apoyaba sus codos y antebrazos en la madera lijada.

El agua se movía con pequeñas olas por el fuerte viento que corría en estos momentos, causando que el jovencito castaño temblara por unos instantes; pero se controló para no lucir tan débil frente al _perfecto ex _capitán de los milagros.

Pensando en él, le observó de soslayo, encontrando justamente al pelirrojo acomodándose la bufanda granate alrededor de su cuello y pecho. _La bufanda que ÉL le había obsequiado. _Kouki, rojo hasta las orejas, bajó la mirada hasta el agua.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Preguntó con curiosidad Seijuurou al ver a Furi tan agitado y alterado.

"Nada… es que… es raro verte con la bufanda" Respondió con sinceridad.

"¿No luce bien?" Akashi inquirió con una sonrisa inocente, sabiendo que ello inquietaría al nervioso joven; y justamente, Kouki se enderezó y levantó los brazos en _defensa. _

"¡No, no es eso!... Es que creí que ese día te la habías puesto solamente por cortesía… y que… no sé… que no-no te había gustado" Tragando el pesado y grueso nudo de su garganta, Kouki no entendía _por qué _estaba tan nervioso, tan ansioso, _tan abochornado. _Su corazón palpitaba, palpitaba y palpitaba, sin control y sin freno. Su estómago era un carnaval de movimientos, y sus manos y piel se sentía pegajosa de sudor frío.

"Me la regalaste tu" Susurró Seijuurou dando un paso más cerca del castaño.

Furihata, viendo y sintiendo la cercanía, apretó los puños y retrocedió hasta tocar con su espalda la baranda del puente. Akashi parecía querer _acorralarle _y atraparle como una pequeña presa. _Y lo estaba logrando. _

"E-eh… Si-si, b-bueno… Koichi y Fukuda me ayudaron. N-no tenía idea que comprarte, la verdad" Comentó antes de reír falsamente para aligerar la tensión acumulándose en su pecho.

_Akashi continuó acercándose _mientras le observaba con intensidad.

"Me hubiese bastado sólo con tu presencia" Murmuró con esa voz sedosa y serena; tan profunda y tan elegante. Tan cautivadora y atrayente.

"A-Akashi-san…" Tartamudeó con sudor cayéndolo por las patillas cuando el pelirrojo pegó sus pechos. Una de las blancas manos del emperador subió hasta su rostro para mover con inusitada ternura un mechón castaño hacia atrás. Kouki tragó y respiró varias veces por la boca, _sin entender qué mierda estaba pasando…_

_Por qué… por qué está tan cerca… por qué me está mirando así… tan… tan profundamente. _

"Kouki…" Susurró Akashi con su caliente aliento exhalándolo en la mejilla contraria. Furihata estaba que estallaba de combustión por la vergüenza. Sus palmas se dirigieron al pecho del pelirrojo para alejarle, para que le diera espacio, para _qué le explicara qué era todo esto…_

"¿C-cómo me llamó?" Preguntó totalmente perdido.

"¿Te molesta que te diga por tu nombre?" Cuestionó de vuelta con sus ojos desenfocados entre los labios del castaño, su cuello y las pequeñas iris prácticamente aterradas.

_Pero Seijuurou no podía detenerse. _Su mente estaba nublada. Su corazón estaba excitado y bombeando como en una carrera de caballos. _Todo se sentía genial. _El calor de Kouki. El pecho de Furihata pegado al suyo.

Una de las manos del capitán subió hasta la mejilla contraria para acariciarla con la punta de sus dedos. Sonrió cuando un claro sonrojo la pintó cabalmente. Su nudillo paseó por el pómulo, barbilla y descendió hasta el parcialmente sudado cuello. _Por un momento deseó bajar el rostro y lamérselo. _

_No ahora, _se dijo respirando para subir sus intensos ojos hacía el petrificado (y seguramente despavorido) muchacho.

"N-no, es sólo que… es raro" Kouki ya no podía más; no podía lidiar con tanta tensión y bochorno. _Esto era demasiado. _Sus palmas, cubiertas en los guantes del emperador, empujaron con fuerza el pecho contrario, pero el pelirrojo ni siquiera pareció reconocer su gesto al apretarse con más intensidad contra su estático cuerpo.

"Entonces lo diré varias veces hasta que te acostumbres, _Kouki_" Le murmuró con los labios pegados en su oreja derecha. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del castaño. _Y no… no supo decir si era placentero o desagradable…_

"¿Q-qué está haciendo-?" Preguntó por fin con miedo empapando sus palabras "…Akashi-san, por favor" Pidió cuando el pelirrojo subió ambas manos para colocar sus cálidas palmas en el cuello de Furihata y así mantenerle en su lugar.

"¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no me encuentras atractivo?" Preguntó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, sin despegar sus ojos del contrario.

"S-si, osea no… yo… si, usted es atractivo, p-pero-"

"¿Pero?" Insistió dejando que su nariz jugara con la contraria. Casi rió cuando Kouki hizo un sonidito agudo por el repentino movimiento y contacto.

"A mí no… a mi no me gustan los h-hombres" Discutió con las mejillas rojas. Akashi frunció el ceño y ejerció más fuerza en sus manos, ante lo cual el castaño alegó con un jadeo.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó con autoridad, levantando una ceja en desafío.

"¿D-disculpa?" Kouki estaba francamente sorprendido, pues _nunca _se esperó esa burlona réplica. Esperaba más bien enfado e ira, pero no una provocación o _contraataque. _

"¿Cómo sabes que no te gustan los hombres, si nunca has estado con uno?" Continuó dejando que sus labios acariciaran una de las rosadas mejillas con dulzura, soltando de a poco su cálido aliento en la piel helada.

"E-eso no tiene nada ver. A-a mí me gustan las mujeres… incluso… ¡hay una chica en mi clase que me g-gusta!" Alegó como un niño, con el ceño fruncido y un puchero en los labios. Akashi rió antes de acercar su boca a la contraria y preguntar sobre ellos:

"Mmmh~ ¿en serio?"

"A-Akashi-san, por favor" Rogó sin fuerzas o verdadera convicción. Pero sus manos, aun fieramente colocadas sobre el pecho del pelirrojo, volvieron a empujar con potencia, casi con brutalidad.

Seijuurou se tragó un suspiro antes de ponerse serio y mirar a Furihata con unos ojos que, esperaba, pudieran transmitirle todo lo que le estaba consumiendo desde adentro. El castaño jadeó y detuvo cualquier movimiento.

"Un beso, Kouki… Sólo te pido un beso" Akashi Seijuurou _nunca _implora. Nunca ruega por nada. A él las cosas se las dan libremente; sin condiciones, sin plazos, sin requisitos, _y sin cuestionamientos. _Pero Kouki… el número 12 de Seirin no era una cosa; no era un objeto que podía meramente poseer; no podía simplemente alargar la mano y apretarle con firmeza para comenzar a llamarle suyo (quería hacerlo, por supuesto, _pero no podía)_.

Y por ello… _sólo por eso… _ se permitió _suplicar… _

Kouki, por otro lado, escuchando ese arrastrado y _casi _desesperado tono de voz, abrió los ojos con evidente asombro, no creyéndose del todo que el magnífico capitán de Rakuzan, estaba aquí, frente a él, viéndole con sus ojos rojos de manera tan intensa y profunda, _pidiéndole _a él, un mediocre y normal ser humano, _un beso… _

El corazón del castaño parecía luchar contra su carne y huesos. Sus costillas, podría jurar, estaban casi retumbando y vibrando con los violentos movimientos. Su respiración agitada era lo que más se oída entre los dos. Mas Furihata se calmó un poco cuando sintió contra su pecho el propio salvaje palpitar del corazón de Akashi… _ambos estaban nerviosos, y probablemente avergonzados. _

¿Y que tal y si el pelirrojo tenía razón… y había posibilidades (muy pequeñas) de que le gustasen los hombres?... _¡Pero cómo…! _Si él nunca había mirado a ningún chico con otros ojos que con los de amistad.

_Pero Akashi es distinto… todo lo referente al ex capitán de los milagros _era disímil y fuera de lo común.

Quizás… posiblemente…

"¿S-sólo uno?" Preguntó en un murmullo, sin atreverse a enfrentar directamente la mirada rojiza de Akashi, quien apretó las palmas contra su sudado cuello con un poco más de presión; pero no de manera dolorosa, sino _aseguradora_.

"_Uno_… Si te desagrada, prometo por mi apellido, que no te volveré a molestar" Le susurró con cuidado y tranquilidad, casi como si le estuviese hablando a un niño pequeño; y prácticamente así era, puesto que cualquier movimiento _en falso _mandaría a correr a Kouki hacia las montañas más cercanas.

"B-bueno… pero _uno… sólo _uno" Dijo esta vez con un poco más de fuerza y seguridad, alzando el rostro para ver los tumultuosos ojos del emperador; las pupilas del pelirrojo estaban tan dilatadas, que Furihata sintió a sus labios resecarse por la _anticipación. _

"Uno…" Volvió a musitar Akashi descendiendo con lentitud su rostro al de Kouki.

"Uno-…" Susurró el castaño entrecerrando los ojos y esperando el contacto.

Seijuurou se resistió de sonreír cuando contempló la majestuosidad de ese adorable niño con los párpados suavemente cerrados y los labios fruncidos esperando el beso. El pelirrojo cerró los propios antes de juntar su boca con la otra en un contacto tentador y tímido. _Tan cálido y primeramente inocente._ Ambos tenían los labios resecos y un poco ásperos a causa del frío, pero sin importar ello, ninguno antes había experimentado _tanto _calor y electricidad con un simple contacto.

Los músculos de los bíceps de Akashi se contrajeron súbitamente cuando Furihata se adelantó un paso para apretar con un poco más de fuerza sus bocas.

Sei gruñó, estrujando sus palmas en el cuello contrario para atraerle más cerca, _muchos más cerca, _antes de ladear la cara para profundizar el beso. Sus labios encajaron como piezas de un mismo rompecabezas esperando y _anhelando _por el momento de unirse en este acalorado encuentro.

Akashi se separó un poco para respirar y botar el aire sobre la barbilla del castaño. Su vaho no alcanzó ni a evaporarse cuando volvieron a besarse con igual pasión y desatada entrega.

Kouki movió sus manos hasta los hombros de Akashi, para así agarrar y apretar contra sus dedos el elegante abrigo. Gruñó un poco cuando movió el rostro encajando los labios con mayor coordinación y satisfacción. _Fuego pareció desencadenarse en el centro de su estómago. Fervor corrió por su acalorada piel._ Chocaron sus narices unas cuantas veces, pero no les importó demasiado; no cuando estaban desesperados por el calor y la humedad del otro.

Una de las manos de Seijuurou subió hasta los desordenados cabellos castaños, los cuales acarició y tiró para posicionar a su antojo el rostro de Furihata contra su boca. Éste, frunciendo el ceño por la brusquedad, se quejó abriendo un poquito los labios y sacando la punta de su lengua, _ansiosa por saborear la otra_. Akashi creyó por un segundo que su cuerpo iba a explotar de combustión y ardor cuando percibió el mojado músculo contra su labio inferior. Ahogando un gemido salvaje, abrió con cierta violencia los labios para devorar la boca de Kouki.

Furihata, afortunadamente, no pareció quejarse al responder con la misma intensidad y entusiasmo. Sus labios abiertos chocaron con los contrarios antes de unir sus lenguas refugiadas de una cavidad a otra. Movían y movían sus rostros y cabezas, de un lado para el otro, de atrás para adelante. Chocaban bocas, y refregaban sus labios casi con crueldad para intentar saciar esa hambre por el otro.

Kouki sintió como un hilillo de saliva le corría por la barbilla cuando un beso especialmente profundo casi provocó que le doliera la quijada. Gimiendo roncamente, llevó una mano a la bufanda granate para apretar el rostro de Akashi contra el suyo. Seijuurou sonrió contra el renovado y apasionado beso, el cual parecía no tener fin.

Siguieron así por otros varios minutos, separándose y volviendo a juntarse con más urgencia y calor. Sus brazos y manos habían pasado casi por todo el cuerpo de la figura apretada contra ellos.

Akashi, sintiendo un calor insoportable en su estómago y entrepierna, exhaló por la nariz, dejando que sus labios se apretaran otra vez con los adoloridos, mojados e hinchados de Kouki.

Se dieron un besito, otro y otro más, antes de unir sus frentes y verse fijamente por unos cuantos segundos.

"_Kouki_" Susurró el pelirrojo antes de darle otro corto beso, sin poder resistir estar tanto tiempo separado del otro cuerpo. Sus firmes y fuertes manos ahora estaban aseguradas en las caderas del tímido muchacho, mientras éste mantenía sus palmas refugiadas en los cortos cabellos magenta.

"A-Akashi-san… yo-" Intentó hablar el castaño, pero el aire le faltaba y la excitación le tenía tonto y un poco adormilado.

"Dame una oportunidad…" Habló esta vez más alto y con poder el _emperador. _Furi no tardó en despertar por la autoridad y _demanda _bañando su formal y sedoso tono de voz. El número 12 de Seirin pestañeó varias veces para despejarse y despertar de la niebla de pasión. Cuando pudo, por fin, ver los ojos penetrantes del pelirrojo viéndole con fuerza y decisión, el castaño no pudo hace otra cosa más que mirarle con asombro y miedo (no de Akashi, sino por las emociones lindando en el aire y en su cuerpo…) "…Kouki… permíteme ganar tu corazón" Continuó Seijuurou subiendo sus manos hasta las mejillas rojas del tímido jovencito y así acariciarlas con dulzura y cuidado.

Furihata, cansado, abochornado, confundido, excitado, _emocionado, _y sorprendido, bajó la mirada, se mordió los labios (ante lo cual hizo una mueca por el ardor) y suspiró.

Cuando volvió a mirar al emperador, incluso éste se asombro con la firmeza de esas pequeñas iris. Kouki, aun demasiado conmocionado para hablar, colocó una de sus palmas enguantadas sobre la mano fría y blanca de Akashi, para voltear el rostro y besarle la palma.

Seijuurou sonrió cuando el castaño asintió dos veces antes de acercarse y besarle nuevamente. _Esta vez con más ternura y perfección…_

**FIN**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

**Lo sé, lo sé, dije que son 3 capítulos; pero el siguiente es el epílogo, por lo que, "técnicamente" este es el final. ¿Qué les pareció?... ¿Forzado? ¿Muy cursi? ¿Muy falso? ¿Les gustó la celebración del cumpleaños de Akashi? ¿O mejor la cita de Navidad? ¿Qué les pareció el beso? (L) **

**Muy pronto subiré el último cap, PERO, prometo que también estaré publicando otra historia en la que estoy trabajando (Akafuri, por supuesto (L)). Me falta un tantito; e incluso, esperaba tenerla para SAN Valentín, sin embargo, ya ven TwT, no pude. POR ESO, espero que con esta continuación esté al menos regalándoles algo :3**

**¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad para todos!**


	3. Nuestros Días a través de los Años

**¡Buenos días de Chile~! Hoy, sintiéndome de muy buen humor, me acerqué para subir el tercer y último capítulo de Fic, que agradezco de todo corazón que se hayan molestado en leer. Me pone el pechito muy calientito el saber que ahí afuera hay otras personas que disfrutan de esta pareja asique- MUCHAS GRACIAS! **

**Lamentablemente este Fic ya lo tenía escrito desde antes, por lo que no pude pedirles que me sugirieran parejas o escenas para este capítulo, sin embargo, aun así espero que les contente. **

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**-Lemon (no muy fuerte)**

**-Angustia (al final)**

**-Capítulo largo (como siempre)**

**-Emm… Occ supongo…**

**-Y no se me ocurre nada más ;)**

ANTES DE DEJARLES CON LAS HISTORIA, ME GUSTARÍA AGRADECER NUEVAMENTE A:

**. SakuraCristal**

**. Kappa Kolhv**

**. Julie Tatsumaki**

**. ArminxArlet**

**. MeliKsta**

**. Ren Takao**

**¡Esto también está dedicado a ustedes!**

**Nuestros días a través de los años**

_**. . 8 Meses de edad**_

**.**

**.**

_7 de julio, _continuaba marcando el calendario de su celular mientras estiraba un brazo para colgar los globos _verdes _que Kazunari le había entregado ya inflados hace sólo unos segundos. Con los dientes se mordía la lengua y maniobraba con inusitada pericia el hilo para que quedase bien pegado en el techo del apartamento. Continuó con su hazaña por unos minutos, dejando sobre los sitiales y mesas otras diversas decoraciones que, Kouki en su fuero interno, creyó más apropiadas para la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermanita (pero decidió _sabiamente _cerrar la boca).

Con su pequeño trabajo listo y finalizado, suspiró y observó con una sonrisa tímida el resto de la sala, dándose una palmada imaginaria en la espalda por su buen trabajo.

"¡Takao-kun, ya terminé!" Llamó a su amigo pelinegro asomándose a la cocina, donde el susodicho entrecerraba los ojos al tiempo que terminaba los _pudines _que se había pasado toda la tarde preparando.

"Ah~, gracias, gracias~… un poco más y termino aquí… ¿Qué hora es, por cierto?" Preguntó mirándole de reojo. Kouki sacó su celular, donde una fotografía de él y Akashi en un parque de Kioto invadió su visión.

_Sonrió sin quiera saber por qué…_

"Van a ser las siete y media" Respondió. "… ¿A qué hora se supone que tienen que llegar los demás?" Decidió preguntar cuando el capitán de Shutoku maldijo por lo bajo y comenzó a moverse con más ansiedad por la pequeña cocina.

"A las 8… _Mierda_, esto me pasa por quedarme dormido" Se lamentó Takao metiendo los _pudines _al refrigerador, antes de dirigirse a la sala para sacar de un mueble las bebidas que había comprado, además de vaciar la comida en pocillos, y dejar listo el equipo de música. Kouki, tras de sus pasos, intentó ayudarle en lo que pudo, sabiendo _muy bien_ que su amigo llevaba planeando esta _fiesta sorpresa _para su novio peliverde hace ya _meses… _

A decir verdad, hace un tiempo atrás, Furihata Kouki nunca se hubiera atrevido a imaginar que en el futuro se encontraría en este tipo de situación: tan amigable y cercano con el ojo de halcón del _Rey Legendario _(tal y como nunca vaticinó que terminaría _saliendo _con un hombre… -y menos con Akashi Seijuurou de todos ellos-), pero helo aquí, ayudando y sudando la gota gorda por el pelinegro que hace más de cuatro meses había entrado en su vida como un torbellino.

Ambos, por pura casualidad, coincidieron en una cafetería que quedaba cerca de la casa del castaño de Seirin. Furihata había pasado para ver si allí vendían el té costoso y especialque bebía Seijuurou, pero en cambio se encontró con el capitán de Shutoku tras el mostrador con su rostro pálido y cansado, pero adornado con una sonrisa maliciosa y alegre. Takao, sin mucho pudor o barreras, le explicó que estaba trabajando por las tardes después de clases para hacerle un _súper-mega-genial _regalo a Midorima Shintaro, a lo que Kouki quedó asombrado y admirado por su esfuerzo y dedicación.

_La amistad no tardó en florecer, _yel armador castaño no se sorprendió (demasiado) al encontrarse todas las tardes que no tenía que estudiar (o llamarse con Akashi) en la cafetería para pasar el rato con el pelinegro.

Con Takao había sido, incluso, con quien discutió abierta y sinceramente sobre su relación con el emperador. No es que confiara en Fukuda o Kawahara, pero ambos eran totalmente _parciales _cuando se trataba del intimidante pelirrojo, y además, se ponían súper nerviosos cuando intentaba hablarles de temas un poco más _íntimos_. Kazunari, en cambio, no tenía _pelos en lengua. _

_Le escuchó, le comprendió, y le aconsejó._

Y por eso mismo estaba este sábado en la tarde en el apartamento del pelinegro ayudándole a preparar todo para la fiesta del _tirador _de los Milagros, quien llegaría más tarde creyendo que venía a una _sesión de estudios. _

"¿Y tu mamá a qué hora va a llegar?" Preguntó viendo como Takao revisaba su _IPod. _

"Eehh-… creo que a medianoche…igual me dijo que iba a _intentar _no molestar, pero… conociendo a Shin-chan, tampoco creo que nos quedemos hasta muy tarde…" Respondió sonriendo antes de partir a la cocina.

Furihata se arregló sus cabellos acomodándose en el sillón con un suspiro, todavía no creyéndose que sólo preparar un _cumpleaños_ le pudo dejar tan agotadocomo una tarde de entrenamiento_…_

Cuando Takao le llamó hoy pasada las 11 de la mañana con un tono de voz ansioso y rayando en desesperación, no dudó en correr a su ayuda, pero nunca esperó que el capitán de Shutoku le llevara de arriba y para abajo, _tienda por tienda, _buscando las decoraciones, ingredientes y todo lo demás que requería. A pesar de su primera suposición, _no _era que Takao había olvidado comprar las cosas, _sino que esperó _hasta este día para adquirir el _color _y objeto de la suerte que _Oha-asa _indicaría_, _y _convenientemente, _había salido el color verde y pudín para aquellos de signo _Cáncer. _

Kouki decidió echarse una pequeña siesta cuando notó que su amigo tardaría en salir, pero cuando sus ojos se cerraron y su respiración se tranquilizó, la vibración de su celular le alertó sobre un mensaje de texto. Bostezando y moviendo ligeramente los hombros, sacó el aparató y sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas al leer:

"_Hace sólo unos instantes abandoné la estación… Presumo que llegaré al apartamento de Kazunari en unos minutos… No puedo esperar para verte…."_

Kouki rió por lo bajo con lo _formal _que escribía Akashi (a pesar de las cientos de veces que le instó a usar muletillas o palabras _simples_), pero ese pensamiento no detuvo el retumbar loco de su corazón y el calor de su rostro. Inmediatamente su garganta se apretujó y los pelos de su cuerpo se pararon con una _placentera _corriente viajando por su piel (deseando que una mano fuerte y blanca le acariciara y tocara con _urgencia_). Se mordió el labio inferior por el calor en su estómago, y suspiró con el mismo deseo de su novio: _verle con sus propios ojos… tocarle con sus labios y dedos… _

¿Cuánto había pasado desde que habían estado en el mismo cuarto?

_Dos meses…_ se respondió de inmediato.

_Dos solitarios y tristes meses… _pensó cerrando los ojos y respirando con profundidad.

Con dedos ansiosos y un apretón en su pecho (y _probablemente _una sonrisa estúpida), escribió de vuelta:

"_Yo ya estoy con Takao-kun… y tampoco puedo esperar para verte de nuevo… ¿trajiste ropa para mañana?"_

Furihata, releyendo sus palabras, se maldijo y golpeó la frente por lo poco original y aburrido que sonaba, pero se consoló en seguida pensando que en la _noche _compensaría su falta de labia, pues sus _padres y hermana _no estarían en la casa hasta mañana en la mañana… lo que se traduce fácilmente en:

_Invitar a mi novio a pasar la noche… _

A penas le había dado las _nuevas _al pelirrojo de Rakuzan, éste había bajado su tono de voz (ya que estaban hablando por celular) y preguntado en un murmullo íntimo:… _Eemm-… ¿en serio?... _y Furihata, rígido en su cama, y acalorado _por todos lados, _suspiró y le preguntó entrecortadamente si podía venir a pasar la noche, aprovechando que celebrarían el cumpleaños de su amigo ese mismo día, y que no tenían muchos deberes la próxima semana._ Akashi no tardó en responder afirmativamente. _

Kouki, sonrojado al recordar ese día, carraspeó y se acomodó en el sillón antes de sentir de nuevo la vibración de su celular. Anheloso lo abrió para leer la réplica.

"_Me alegra que ya hayas llegado y que compartas mi ansiedad. Respecto a la muda de ropa, si, la traje… Sin embargo… _yo, _al menos,_ _no pretendo usarla cuando estemos en tu casa… y _creéme, _me aseguraré de que tu tampoco…"_

"…!..."

_Oh. Por. Dios…._

Kouki se sonrojó furiosamente de pies a cabeza, sin dudar que incluso sus uñas estaban sudando de la vergüenza. _¡¿Cómo se le ocurría?!..._ Su corazón bombeó como en una carrera de caballos, y cada músculo dolió por lo rígido que se puso sobre el diván.

Furihata no tardó en escribirle un _"pervertido" _ de vuelta_… _sin querer admitir que él también esperaba (_mucho_) lo mismo.

"¿Por qué estás tan rojo, Furi?..." Preguntó de la nada Kazunari saliendo de la cocina. Furihata estaba tan concentrando en sus recuerdos y bochorno, que saltó del sillón y soltó un grito ahogado. Takao le miró confundido por unos segundos… antes de sonreír con _malicia…_ "…Aaah~ ¿estás hablando _sucio _con Seijuurou?" A Kouki por poco y se salieron los ojos de sus cuencas, pero pudo detener cualquier reacción al pararse y caminar como tonto por el cuarto.

La verdad, es que era un poquitín extraño que el pelinegro llamara tan libremente al pelirrojo por su nombre, cuando Kouki comenzó a murmurar_ sólo _en la intimidad hace unas semanas _Sei _(para la inmensa alegría -y _excitación- _del emperador), pero cuando Akashi llamó al capitán de Shutoku como Kazunari (cuando ni siquiera _su _Shin-chan lo hacía), el pelinegro entrecerró los ojos, rió con alegría y respondió: "…_parece que ya somos cercanos, Seijuurou…" _

_Todos _habían aguantado la respiración tras su réplica esa noche en Tokio para un reunión planeada por Kuroko (incluso Midorima se puso en guardia para detener cualquier _ataque _contra su novio), mas Akashi se limitó a observarle con intensidad y corresponder con una sonrisa desafiante. _Desde ahí se llamaban por sus nombres de pila…_

"¡T-Takao-kun!… ¡C-claro que no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?... sólo me puso que ya viene en camino" Exclamó sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos. Takao rió mientras se sentaba en el sillón antes ocupado por el castaño.

"Sii~, claro… ¡No tengas vergüenza! Yo hago lo mismo con mi Shin-chan… claro que él nunca me responde, pero tampoco me dice que pare, asique sé que le gusta~" Dijo levantando los hombros sin una gramo de vergüenza.

Por fortuna divina, cualquier bochornosa conversación quedó abandonada cuando los invitados empezaron a llegar.

Los primeros fueron Tetsuya, Kagami, Kawahara, Fukuda y Momoi, quienes felicitaron al pelinegro por su trabajo y esfuerzo en la fiesta para el _tsundere _del grupo. A los minutos después aparecieron Aomine y Kise, sonrojados y desordenados (siendo _obvio _lo que estaban haciendo antes de llegar), seguidos por otros chicos de Shutoku (tanto los _ex _senpais, como los nuevos integrantes). Además de los anteriores se presentaron jóvenes de otros equipos, más Murasakibara y Himuro, quienes traían ropa de cambio para quedarse en casa de Kagami (pues Akita queda bastante lejos).

Finalmente, de manera sigilosa y poco dramática, cuando todos estaban instalados, riendo y esperando impacientes la llegada del chico del cumpleaños, Kouki vio como Akashi era bienvenido por Takao.

El pelirrojo saludó y conversó educadamente con el dueño de casa por unos momentos, antes de buscar con disimulo entre la multitud. Furihata sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior mientras se alejaba de sus amigos para partir hacia su novio.

El emperador de Rakuzan le daba la espalda cuando se le acercó y colocó una mano suavemente sobre el hombro. Seijuurou volteó con elegancia y lentitud, sonriendo con dulzura cuando le vio.

Furihata tragó y bajó la cabeza cuando sintió como el otro joven se le acercaba y pegaba sus pechos con calma.

"¿No me vas a saludar?" Susurró Akashi en su oído. El deseo de ambos de abrazarse, besarse y olvidar _todo, _estaba _ahí, _latente, desesperado, crudo y gritando por ser liberado, pero habían demasiadas personas, y ninguno de los dos era _fan _de hacer escenas. Kouki intentó respirar y exhalar, pero el calor húmedo que era desprendido sobre la piel de su cuello le dejó _estúpido y drogado. _

Seijuurou estaba tentado de sonreír por lo que lograba provocar en el castaño, pero la desesperación corroyendo en sus propias venas era demasiada caliente como para reaccionar de manera apropiada. Una de sus manos, lenta y cautelosa, se coló en la cintura de su novio con pretendida serenidad; le afirmó y sujetó con la quijada apretada. El pelirrojo se tragó un gruñido cuando percibió bajo sus dedos el hueso de la cadera y la tibieza de la otra piel, recordando todas las veces (_pocas, lamentablemente) _que le había sostenido de la misma manera, pero en un contexto claramente más íntimo y privado.

"Akashi-kun… b-bienvenido…" Dijo Kouki cuando se encontró capacitado para hablar sin gemir o _rogarle _que le sacara de allí. El castaño sonrió tímido antes de acercar una mano a la de su novio para entrelazar dedos y apretarla. Akashi suspiró por la ternura de la acción, logrando con sólo esa muestra de cariño que sus neuronas despertaran y funcionaran correctamente.

"¿No estás muy cansado? Kazunari me comentó que le ayudaste con los preparativos desde temprano" Preguntó con las facciones impasibles, pero Kouki creyó _derretirse _cuando vio el brillo preocupado y precavido. El pelirrojo le tomó más fuerte de la mano y lideró a una esquina recluida.

"Nah, estoy bien. Estoy feliz de haber ayudado…" Respondió ligeramente, permitiendo que su cuerpo se pegara al contrario. Akashi observó a su alrededor antes de inclinarse y besarle con ternura; sus labios, como siempre, estaban un poco secos, pero la calidez que le provocó a Kouki le subió hasta la cabeza en menos de un segundo.

Akashi inclinó la cabeza y forzó la presión de sus labios con una pisca de desesperación, y Furihata no dudó en permitirle abrir la boca y quitarle el aliento con su suave lengua. Gimió despacito cuando su novio colocó una mano en su cuello, y sus dedos en su quijada ordenándole que abriera más la boca. _Todo ardió por unos eternos instantes. _Kouki se separó para respirar y le besó de nuevo con el rostro rojo de vergüenza.

"…_dos meses…" _Susurró Seijuurou cuando se separaron. Kouki quiso reír por su tono de voz, tan ronco y serio, pero le _entendía, _muy, muy bien. No se habían _besado… tocado… _en todo este tiempo, y los dos estaban _hambrientos _por contacto, por piel, por el calor contrario.

"Esta noche… _toda _la noche…"… _Si Mimado no molesta… _pensó Kouki de repente.

Cuando estaba a punto de decirle a su novio que su mascota estaría _quizás, _revoloteando por ahí, Takao les calló a todos.

"¡Todos a sus lugares, Shin-chan me acaba de avisar que viene en el ascensor!" Exclamó. Por unos largos segundos el apartamento se sumió en un _caos total _de puros jóvenes corriendo de aquí para allá como niños en el jardín de infantes. Algunos se escondieron detrás de los sillones; otros bajo la mesa, otros más detrás de las cortinas (Atsushi, siendo tan alto, prefirió quedarse junto a la puerta de entrada… _total~… todo _estaba oscuro).

La puerta, efectivamente, fue tocada minutos después con calma. Kazunari fue abrirla con una sonrisa casi _maniaca _(y nerviosa; _muy _nerviosa)_._

"¡Shin-chan!" Saludó Takao con las mejillas rosadas.

"Espero que esta noche sea productiva, Takao… No puedo creer que me hayas coaccionado a venir tan tarde-"

"¡Sorpresa!" Interrumpieron los demás saltando de sus lugares y enciendo las luces.

Midorima dio un paso hacia atrás a causa de la sorpresa, con un brazo delante de su torso como _protección. _Sus lentes cayeron por el puente de su nariz y las aristas de sus ojos verdes temblaron.

"¡Takao! ¿Qué significa esto?" Alegó el peliverde volteando el rostro a una velocidad _poco _sana. Sus mejillas, rojas como un tomate, sacaron risas en todos los presentes, aumentando aun más la irritación en el _tirador _de Shutoku.

"Por tu cumpleaños, Shin-chan ¡Obvio!" Replicó Kazunari _igual _de sonrojado, pero con una sonrisa _tan _grande, que Shintaro se _sintió _deslumbrado (como normalmente le pasaba cuando miraba a su novio)…

"Idiota…" Susurró antes de suspirar y entrar al apartamento con cuidado. Los jóvenes se le acercaron, felicitaron y entregaron regalos con sonrisas y comentarios molestos. El peliverde recibió todo con el ceño fruncido y réplicas sarcásticas, mas la serenidad y _felicidad _que destilaba su postura y ojos le delataron durante toda la velada, especialmente cuando notó las decoraciones (_todas verdes_)colgando de sillones, mesas y techo, o el _pudín _que sacó el capitán de Shutoku cuando le cantaron _feliz cumpleaños._

Kazunari, siempre amigable y comprensible con la personalidad recatada de su novio, se sorprendió y _derritió _cuando el peliverde se pegó a su lado durante el resto de la noche, rozando dedos y manos con una caricia _tan _íntima y secreta, que una sonrisa resplandeciente le adornó el rostro de ahí en adelante. 

_A nadie le molestó _(y sorprendió)_ que los novios del Rey Legendario desaparecieran no mucho después de abrir los regalos…_

Kouki, por otra parte, conversó y rió junto a sus amigos por el resto de la velada, comiendo y bailando cuando una canción movida resonaba por los parlantes, o sentado y disfrutando con la tranquilidad de la velada; no obstante, no mucho después de que Midorima y Takao se escabulleran (probablemente a la habitación de segundo), Furihata comenzó a _percibir _la impaciencia de su novio. Le miraba de reojo, y cada vez Akashi el clavaba los ojos con un mensaje claro: _salgamos de aquí… _

Cuando el castaño le ignoró, el emperador no dudó en jugar _sucio. _

Se colocó tras su espalda y le pasó ambos brazos por su cintura en un gesto de pretendido cariño, pero Seijuurou aprovechó la posición para _restregarse _cada vez que podía contra su trasero. Le besó cuanto pudo el cuello, las orejas y sus mejillas, suspirando sobre su piel sonrojada y murmurando _promesas y suplicas _ahogadas.

Fue _demasiado _predecible que antes de la doce de la noche, los dos salieran del apartamento como si el salón hubiese explotado en llamas.

_**.**_

Kouki, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza, curvó un poco la espalda para remover el _sweater _blanco de Akashi_. _Sus movimientos, ya desesperados y bruscos, causaron que la polera desordenara aun _más _los ya revueltos cabellos magenta del _emperador_ (además de tirar la mencionada prenda a una esquina de la habitación sin demasiado cuidado).

Furihata, después de dejar semi desnudo a su _novio, _volvió a tirarse sin ceremonias al colchón, gimiendo roncamente cuando el pelirrojo se lanzó sobre su presa con un beso devastador y consumidor, sin restricción y reservas. Aquí, en la intimidad y privacidad de la habitación del castaño de Seirin, el deseo podía ser desatado como una llama eterna consumiendo todo a su paso.

Sus labios se refregaron y apretaron incontables veces antes de sucumbir al placer de abrir sus bocas y unir con sensualidad sus lenguas en una danza mojada y sonora. El castaño colocó una de sus manos en la espalda blanca y trabajada de Seijuurou, mientras que la otra la dejó vagabundear por el musculoso pecho de su pareja, disfrutando y gimiendo mientras sentía la contracción de cada abdominal y pectoral bajo sus caricias. Gimió y gruñó con el calor naciendo y esparciéndose por su piel; por la urgencia hormonal de sacarle toda la ropa y lamerle de arriba y para abajo, de besarle y hacerle _gemir y gruñir _su nombre.

Akashi, en igual condiciones, le apretó aun más contra el colchón, y aunque Kouki jadeó por la exquisita sensación de ser _manejado, _una parte de él, salvaje, _todavía escondida, _tímida, pero poderosa, le instaba a empujar a Akashi, a tirarle contra una pared y devorarle _entero… _

_Pero no ahora… _No cuando todavía este tipo de situaciones le avergonzaban hasta el hígado.

Ambos gruñeron cuando apretaron sus pechos ya perlados en sudor, refregaron sus pieles (de Kouki cubierta aun por su polera) y pegaron sus bocas abiertas para jadear y sentir sus vahos calientes rozarles el rostro.

Akashi, abriendo los ojos con lentitud, sonrió cuando vio las mejillas sonrojadas de Kouki, quien no tardó en hacer un puchero por la falta de movimiento y caricias. Seijuurou, como siempre, cayó totalmente,_ débil ante cualquier muestra de infelicidad en ese rostro adorable. _

Cuando esta vez se besaron, los dos intentaron menguar y retener la pasión descontrolada y brusca; sus labios hicieron contacto casi con dulzura y timidez, como esa primera vez en el parque de Tokio la noche de _navidad_. Respiraron y suspiraron sobre el otro abriendo un poco los párpados para observar el brillo en la otra mirada. _Como niños se sonrieron. Y como dos amantes expertos, volvieron a besarse_. Se abrazaron y deleitaron con el calor desprendiendo la otra piel…

_Pues había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se sostenían así… _

Seijuurou, normalmente con los impulsos más poderosos y ardientes, dejó que sus manos cálidas e impacientes tantearan el pecho de su novio bajo la tela de la polera desaliñada (antes perteneciente a Akashi...)_. _Se tragó un gruñido de pura satisfacción al sentir la dureza de ese pecho trabajado por el baloncesto y las torturas de esa entrenadora (que aun después de partir hacia la universidad, seguía mandándoles regímenes de entrenamiento).

Furihata jadeó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás en su almohada por las caricias duras y apretadas, que sólo le calentaban más la piel y el cerebro. Su frente se arrugó, y sus manos agarraron las sábanas bajo sus dedos para afirmarse, _de cualquier cosa, _con tal de no gritar y rogar por _más. _

Estaba ansioso, desesperado, _vibrando_ por más.

"Kouki… _te deseo…_" Murmuró luego de bajar el rostro y refugiarlo en el cuello del castaño. El estar tan pegado a la piel suave y aromática de _su chico, _le incitó a besarle el pulso una y otra vez, morderle y chupar con ansiedad. Cuando Kouki tiritó y gimió quedamente por la acción, el pelirrojo abrió la boca y le lamió desde la clavícula hasta la oreja, temblando de puro goce cuando vio como_ su_ saliva le humedecía la piel.

_Deseaba marcarle entero…_ Morderle y moretearle cada trazo visible (y oculto).

Su novio siempre alegaba que le dejaba lleno de chupetones después de cualquier sesión de beso u _otras actividades, _pero Seijuurou _no podía evitarlo_. La tentación era demasiada.

"¿E-entonces… qué estás esperando para tomarme?" Furihata replicó con los ojos entrecerrados y nublados de placer; sus labios, mojados e hinchados, yacían abiertos en ese rostro rojo de pasión; sus piernas, abiertas y brazos extendidos, le gritaron entrega y _sumisión. _

Akashi gruñó antes de acercar su rostro y besarle furiosamente por provocarle de esa manera.

Ambos gimieron al pegar sus entrepiernas de manera súbita y desesperada. Se menearon contra el contrario; se apretaron un poco más y se abrazaron un poquito más fuerte. Sintiendo como la excitación aumentaba y la urgencia se hacía más patente, los movimientos de sus caderas se hicieron más desesperados, más fuertes y menos coordinados. Kouki se afirmó a la espalda de su novio con anhelo, sabiendo que estaba dejando marcas rojas en esa piel húmeda y suave; abrió un poco más las piernas y le rodeó con ellas; Akashi gruñó y embistió un par de veces contra el otro cuerpo, jadeando al sentir la dureza de ambas entrepiernas gritando por contacto directo.

"_Mírate_… tan desesperado por mi" Seijuurou dijo ronca y profundamente después de separarse del joven, agarrando entre sus dientes el labio inferior del castaño. Le mordió y chupó por unos segundos, causando que Furihata se quejara agudamente; mas el pelirrojo sabía que lo estaba disfrutando _(demasiado, quizás) _

El dolor, después de todo, había sido desde el comienzo de su relación sexual un gran aliciente para _ambos. _No obstante, Kouki aun era demasiado tímido a la hora de _tomar _el control, prefiriendo (por el momento) dejar que su novio liderara las acciones.

"Es tu culpa" Furihata acusó frunciendo los labios y las cejas en una mueca casi infantil. Akashi sonrió mientras le daba uno y otro y otro beso en esos labios tan apetitosos y adictivitos. El castaño, aunque estaba pretendiendo estar irritado, aun así colocó ambas manos en la nuca y suaves cabellos de su novio correspondiendo cada tierno contacto de sus bocas.

"Creo que te tengo demasiado consentido" Akashi mencionó con aire burlón y aparentemente pensativo, apoyando todo su peso contra el cuerpo acostado en el colchón y sobre las revueltas mantas de la habitación del _número 4 _de Seirin.

"Si me malcriaras tanto, entonces habrías venido antes" Kouki comentó sin reproche o malicia, pasando los dedos de su mano por la mejilla y oreja de pelirrojo, tocando su piel, acomodándole los desordenados cabellos, y acariciando el esbelto cuello desnudo.

Akashi frunció el ceño cuando su novio bajó los ojos hasta un punto en su clavícula, evitando cruzar miradas y enfrentarle.

Tragándose un suspiro fastidiado, llevó una palma a la mejilla del castaño para atraer su atención.

"Sabes que me fue imposible venir antes; los deberes para con mi padre, el consejo estudiantil, el equipo de baloncesto y la carga aca-"

"Sei, lo sé… no estoy enfadado… sólo… _frustrado" _Interrumpió con rapidez, pretendiendo dejar en claro que _no _estaba molesto o enojado con lo que había pasado (pues fue inevitable)…

Es sólo que… _le había extrañado tanto durante estos dos meses… _que era difícil no entristecerse o irritarse al recordar lo solitario que se sintió sin poder tocarle, abrazarle o besarle por tantas y tantas semanas seguidas; especialmente cuando Akashi le había _acostumbrado _a periódicas visitas a Tokio (o de él a Kioto).

"Creéme, yo también" Musitó el ex capitán de los milagros, descendiendo el rostro para darle un beso suave y caliente; uno que careció de la brutalidad y desesperación anterior, pero destiló sensualidad y pasión, _esa que ya llevaban acumulando hace días para este ansiado encuentro. _

"Entonces desquítate conmigo" Murmuró Kouki después de lamerse los labios con deliberada provocación. Los ojos del capitán de Rakuzan brillaron y se oscurecieron ante la _petición… _Su respiración se volvió agitada y profunda; su estómago se derritió, y los dedos de sus pies se apretaron de placer mal contenido.

Sin poder controlarse mucho más, bajó el rostro para besar a su novio con fuerza y entusiasmo. Furihata llevó ambas ambos a su espalda, incitándole a apretarse más contra su cuerpo caliente e impaciente, _deseando _casi con ansiedad que pudiesen fusionarse y nunca más separarse.

"_Adoro _cuando te pones así-" Dijo Seijuurou con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, pupilas dilatadas y pecho subiendo y bajando con estimulación. El castaño le sonrió, extrañamente con dulzura, antes de alzarse para besarle con ardor, gesto que el _emperador _correspondió enseguida igual o más excitado.

"Yo te adoro _a ti_" Seijuurou, ya sin sorpresa, sintió ese tan conocido apretón en su pecho y revoleteo en el estómago al escuchar esas dulces palabras; esas que por _meses _pensó que nunca oiría de esos perfectos labios.

Akashi, sin vergüenza o recato, podía describirse a sí mismo con una variedad sustancial de adjetivos, pero ninguno de ellos sería _sencillo_ y _humilde_.

Akashi conocía a la perfección sus innumerables fortalezas, prodigiosas destrezas e insuperables habilidades, y por ello, nunca se había molestado en menospreciarlas, ocultarlas o negarlas tras una falsa modestia. Debido a lo anterior, precisamente, es que durante las primeras semanas de _relación _con Kouki (en la que pasaron _año nuevo_ y las últimas semanas de vacaciones juntos), Akashi se vanaglorió y convenció de que más temprano que tarde el castaño caería a sus pies, derretido de amor y suplicante de atención.

_Pero… la realidad fue dura y cruel…_

_Enero y febrero pasaron, _y el chico _blanco _de su afecto todavía lucia incómodo y reticente a sus avances y muestras de cariño: Le alejaba la mano cuando caminaban por la calle; removía su brazo cuando le abrazaba en la maldita-oscura-sala del cine; le miraba con enfado cada vez que intentaba besarle en algún lugar público; no le correspondía _ningún _gesto o palabra;… _y lo peor…_ es que seguía comportándose como un idiota hormonal cuando estaban cerca de alguna chica _linda… _

Todo ello sumado, habían dejado Akashi a principios de marzo con un humor de perros que ni su equipo de baloncesto parecía aguantar.

_No lo entendía. _El emperador no podía comprender cómo todo eso estaba pasando. _¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? ¿Qué había mal en _él_? ¿Por qué Kouki no se estaba enamorando? ¿Por qué después de todos sus esfuerzos, no le correspondía ni siquiera un poquito?_

Seijuurou intentó ver a otras parejas a su alrededor para entender mejor la dinámica de éstas y así determinar qué problema había en _la suya_; por ejemplo la de su mejor amigo y ese chico pelinegro capitán de Shutoku (que para su irritación, se estaba haciendo _muy _amigo de Kouki); como Shintaro, a pesar de su frialdad y extrema formalidad, lograba desplegar una ternura sin precedentes hacia su pareja; la manera en que le miraba, tomaba la mano o gruñía para que se cuidase mejor. O a Atsushi y su evidente cambio alrededor de ese bello muchacho en la universidad; como el peli morado lucía más atento, cuidadoso y entusiasmado junto a su pareja. E incluso Tetsuya, dejando caer su careta impávida y eternamente congelada, en tiernas y dulces sonrisas enteramente dedicadas a su bruto pelirrojo.

(De Daiki y Ryouta prefería no referirse, pues esos calientes jóvenes no eran un sano ejemplo para nadie con su constante DPA)

Y gracias a lo anterior (a su exhaustiva observación e _investigación) _es que había concluido que su error había sido el _imponerse _sobre Kouki, sin hacer ningún tipo de sacrificio o concesión. Su actitud alrededor del castaño, si bien era más paciente y abierta, continuaba exudando intimidación y amenaza cuando el reciente _número 4 _intentaba oponerse a sus demandas o requerimientos.

Furihata más bien parecía estar junto a él por coerción que por decisión propia… _y aquel pensamiento le hirió… tan profunda y cruelmente, _que la próxima que vio a Kouki, se distanció tanto física como emocionalmente.

La situación se extendió hasta que el miembro de Seirin le preguntó, con timidez y extremadamente sonrojado, si seguía interesado en él.

Fue a comienzos de abril cuando Akashi le respondió que _si _mientras vestía una sonrisa casi triste. Kouki, por otro lado, le había correspondido el gesto con una sonrisa igual o más inmensa colmada de calidez.

"_E-eso es un alivio… porque Akashi-san… Akashi-san me gusta mucho" _Le había replicado con la cabeza casi oculta en el polerón que llevaba. Había sido tanta la alegría y sorpresa de escuchar aquellas palabras, que sólo atinó a acercarse y abrazar al otro cuerpo fuerte contra su pecho.

_Desde ahí en adelante, comenzaron a llamarse _oficialmentenovios.

"Y yo te quiero" Susurró bajando el rostro y ocultándolo en el cuello del castaño para repartirle decena de besos suaves y tiernos que hicieron cosquillas a Furihata.

Kouki rió y le acarició los costados con impaciencia y estimulo, dándole a entender que ya era suficiente de juegos.

Y Akashi, _como siempre_, escuchó y cumplió con su demanda.

Empezaron en seguida a besarse con desenfreno y calor derritiendo cada resquicio de piel visible. El ardor y sudor les empapó sus cuerpos sin siquiera estar completamente desnudos.

Seijuurou, con los ojos nublados pero enfocados en su novio, se levantó un poco para removerle a Kouki la vieja polera a tirones. Furihata rió mientras le ayudaba en la tarea. Juntos se carcajearon entre besos y más ansiosas caricias a sus mejillas, cuello, hombros y pechos. Los vidrios comenzaban a empeñarse y la habitación _subía y subía _de temperatura, pero ambos estaban demasiado perdidos en las sensaciones del otro como para notar el cambio del ambiente.

Kouki gimió cuando Akashi empezó a dejarle profundos y largos besos en sus pectorales, descendiendo con deliberada lentitud por su abdomen. El pelirrojo subió la mirada y le sonrió con arrogancia cuando llevó sus manos a los pantalones de chándal del castaño, para agarrarlos de los bordes y tirarlos hacia abajo con una tortuosa parsimonia.

Furihata arrugó los labios mientras dejaba que sus manos apretujaran las frazadas al ver como su novio sacaba su lengua y le lamía los huesos de su cadera como si estuviesen hechos del más rico manjar.

"¡S-Sei… _por favor_!" Rogó con los ojos entrecerrados de placer. De sus labios entreabiertos e hinchados sólo jadeos rápidos y entrecortados sonaban y se repetían en el pequeño cuarto.

"¿_Por favor... _qué?" Akashi sabía que tenía un lado ligeramente sádico cuando se trataba al sexo, pero afortunadamente Kouki disfrutaba de eso… _y mucho. _Por lo que no se coartó al llevar sus labios mojados sobre la ropa interior de su novio y tomar la punta del miembro semi erecto través de la tela. La chupó y lamió con tranquilidad y lentitud, _como si su novio no estuviera evaporándose ahí arriba. _

Kouki gruñó echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

"T-tu sabes" Alegó curvando la espalda para acercarse más a esa exquisita calidez.

"Lo haré _sólo _si me lo dices" Dijo sonriendo y dejando que su boca entreabierta jugara y pasara de aquí para allá en la ya despierta y más que entusiasmada entrepierna.

Cuando Kouki estaba a punto de gemir en resignación para suplicar… un-… _ladrido…. _les sobresaltó.

Allí, con las patitas apoyadas en las mantas, mirándoles casi con una sonrisa y la lengua fuera por sus jadeos de _emoción, _Mimado exigía atención por parte del emperador.

"¡Mimado!" Gritó Furihata, despertando en menos de un segundo de la nube de éxtasis que le abrazaba tan firmemente, sentándose sobre la cama para alargar la mano hasta el consentido perrito.

Akashi frunció gravemente el ceño al erigirse y mirar hacía al lado de la cama con advertencia, pero como siempre, el animal ignoró cualquier señal de peligro.

"Kouki, sácalo de aquí" Ordenó Seijuurou sin despegar sus ojos del i_ntruso._

"Awww~ vamos, tienes que felicitarle por tardar tanto en venir. Normalmente se te tira encima a penas te ve, pero ahora nos dio tiempo…" Rió Kouki con sus dedos acariciando con ternura al recién llegado. Y ciertamente tenía razón, pues bien podía ser que el castaño era oficialmente el dueño del animalito (luego de rogarle a su madre), pero éste siempre había mostrado favoritismo por su novio.

"No el suficiente" Alegó volteando hacia Furihata, quien levantó una ceja y movió la mano con exasperación.

"¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué lo eche y cierre la puerta?"

"Si"

"…Agh, bueno… pero sólo porque te he extrañado demasiado" Suspirando con aparente cansancio, Kouki se levantó de la cama, tomó al perrito (que ahora tenía la estatura de un _Beagle) _y le sacó de la habitación para cerrar la puerta frente a su entusiasmada y dulce cara.

_Le rompió el corazón a Furihata._

_No obstante, _no bien habían comenzado otra acalorada sesión de besos,_ Mimado _empezó a rasguñar la puerta mientras gemía y lloriqueaba desde el pasillo. Akashi apagó y ignoró cualquier sonido y cosa que no fuese su _precioso _novio en estos momentos, disfrutando de la firmeza contra su pecho, y la humedad de la lengua que jugaba tentadoramente contra la suya; pero al parecer Kouki fue incapaz de tal hazaña, ya que rápidamente se alejó de los besos y le miró con suplica y disculpa mientras se levantaba.

Antes de que pudiese alejarse totalmente, Seijuurou extendió su brazo y agarró con fuerza la muñeca contraria.

"_Dos _meses Kouki…" Le dijo como si fuese una catástrofe mundial. El castaño quería reír por la fatalidad de su voz, pero honestamente, él también se sentía en llamas por la frustración…. _pero Mimado_… simplemente no podía dejarle allí.

"_Por favor_… estemos con el sólo por un rato… Total, mis papás y mi hermana van a llegar mañana" Akashi, sabiendo que tarde o temprano se rendiría ante esos ojos imploradores, suspiró con fastidio antes de asentir una vez y levantarse. Kouki sonrió y le besó sonoramente antes de ir a buscar al perro.

Seijuurou, _sólo porque podía, _agarró la vieja polera del castaño para abrigarse, mientras que su novio (luego de mandarle una mirada interrogativa), se colocó su sweater blanco.

De esa manera es que habían terminado sentados en el único sillón del _living _con _Mimado _entre ellos, mientras éste tenía su cabecita apoyaba en el muslo del pelirrojo. Akashi había permitido tal acción _sólo _porque Kouki lo había encontrado increíblemente adorable (…incluso sacó fotos…).

La verdad, es que el emperador debería sentirse afortunado de que no había _otros tres_ perros correteando por ahí.

Gracias a los cielos Kazunari, no mucho después de Daiki, había contactado al castaño para pedirle al cachorro más obediente y grande de la camada.

Luego de él vino uno de los sempai de Kouki, el alto castaño llamado Kiyoshi; y finalmente (y para sorpresa de todos) Reo decidió quedarse con el último _a disponibilidad._

Ahora mismo los dos jóvenes novios veían una repetida comedia de acción que sólo rellenaba el silencio, pues ambos ya la habían visto por _netflix _hace ya varios meses atrás. 

"Sei" Le llamó su pareja en un murmullo. El susodicho volteó con una mueca aburrida y neutra, pensando que quizás le pediría que cargara al dormido animal a su camita. "… _Gracias_… por haber venido hoy, a pesar de que _sé, _aun estás súper ocupado…osea… sé que también viniste por Midorima-kun… pero, tu sabes-… gracias por quedarte y todo eso y… gracias también por no enojarte por… _esto" _Susurró mientras sus pequeños iris los mantenía fijos en sus ojos.

Akashi sintió su corazón palpitar con locura contra su pecho por las palabras, por _Kouki, _y por el amor que sentía por él…

"Te amo…" Susurró como toda respuesta. Furihata le observó con sorpresa y timidez por unos cuantos segundos, pero enseguida, cuando procesó las palabras (que ya había escuchado un _par _de veces antes), sonrió con _esa calidez y dulzura _que le enamoró como un idiota hace ya meses atrás.

"Y yo a ti…" Musitó de vuelta antes de acercarse y darle un largo, pero inocente beso.

_**. . 2 años de edad**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"¡Mimadoo-! ¡No! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Ahg, nooo-!" Gritaba Furihata Kouki mientras _batallaba_ con el perro entusiasmado en el _jacuzzi _de uno de los baños del inmenso y clásico apartamento.

El animal ladró agudamente antes de sacudirse y mover la cola casi a propósito, causando que una nueva ola de espuma y agua saliese como misil hacia las paredes, piso y por supuesto, su _frustrado _dueño.

El joven de 19 (casi 20) años, se peinó sus cabellos desordenados y mojados para intentar controlar la irritación crepitando en su estómago. _Esto pasaba cada vez… cada-maldita-vez _que pretendía lavar a esta bestia; no obstante el enano _siempre _se las arreglaba para provocar sólo desastre y destrucción, por lo que su mamá le había _terminantemente _prohibido bañar al perro en su casa de nuevo.

Y por eso estaba aquí, en uno de los lavados del apartamento de su novio mientras éste (convenientemente) _no estaba. _

Kouki, usando la llave que Akashi le había entregado a penas adquirió el lugar después de ingresar a la Universidad de Tokio, se había asegurado de que el aun-emperador no estuviese en el lugar antes de entrar con un suspiro, el perrito a cuestas y un bolso colgando de su hombro (lleno con los utensilios necesarios para lavarlo concienzudamente). _Pero todo había resultado de la misma manera… _Su polera estaba empapada, sus pantalones se le pegaban a las piernas, y la piel visible estaba claramente bañada en jabón y shampoo de perro...

…_Perfecto. _

"Si no te quedas quieto, te voy a poner la correa" Amenazó con un tono que pretendía ser serio y duro, ante lo cual _Mimado _simplemente le observó con la lengua afuera y una aparenta sonrisa antes de ladrar y jugar con las burbujas.

Furi suspiró agotado, pensando que prefería _mil veces _estar en una de sus aburridas clases de_ programación _que someterse a esta tortura… _y eso que aun le faltaba _limpiar _el lugar _para que _eliminar cualquier evidencia _del delito_. _

No es como si Seijuurou fuese un tirano o algo parecido, pero nunca había manifestado sentimentalismo por el cachorro encaprichado…. y además, le había agarrado cierto resentimiento por las _tantas _veces que Mimado les interrumpió en sus _acalorados _momentos. Y claro, el pelirrojo quizás no era un fanático, pero si tenía una tendencia a la limpieza y orden, por lo que no _apreciaría para nada _que un animal estuvo refregándose en su jacuzzi. 

"Por favor~, te lo ruego, déjame limpiarte la pancita y de ahí te dejo ser… ¿de acuerdo?" Preguntó con una sonrisa al perrito que ladró antes de saltar al borde del _jacuzzi_ con mal controlada felicidad. El castaño rió largamente antes de tomarle y comenzar a limpiarle y echarle agua tibia con cuidado. "… ¿Te gusta~?... Vas a quedar taaan lindo después de esto~, te lo juro… aunque bueno, ya eres lindo asique-… Apuesto que hasta Sei te va amar-"

"Lo dudo"

"¡Ah-!" Gritó con el corazón casi saliéndole por la garganta.

Llevando una mano a su presunto detenido-por-la-sorpresa-y-_miedo _corazón, volteó lentamente para encontrarse a Akashi parado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

En circunstancias normales, Kouki estaría fantaseando con lo _delicioso _que se veía su novio vestido en ropas tan formales, pero los ojos brillantes y entrecerrados le tenían petrificado de _terror. _

_Oh-oh…._, pensó tragando y poniéndose cuidadosamente de pie con las manos en posición de defensa.

"…P-puedo explicarlo"

"Adelante… _explícate" _Pareció deletrear entrando al baño con un paso lento y altanero.

Kouki tartamudeó y volteó hacia _Mimado _(que estaba saltando y moviéndose con alegría en la espuma) antes de cerrar los ojos en resignación. Suspiró y ladeó el rostro para enfrentar a Seijuurou.

"De _verdad _lo lamento, pero mi mamá ya no quiere que lo bañe en casa, asique… b-bueno… no sabía donde más llevarlo…" Expuso jugueteando con sus dedos y subiendo las cejas en arrepentimiento.

"¿Y _tenías _que hacerlo en el—jacuzzi?" Inquirió el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido apuntando con un pequeño gesto cada esquina mojada y desordenada. El castaño se rascó la mejilla en vergüenza antes de intentar justificarse.

"E-es que la bañera es más pequeña...y—no sé… me gustó la idea de que tuviera más espacio para moverse, además ¡Te juro que voy a limpiarla!" Prometió casi con un saludo militar.

"Más te vale" Replicó Akashi arrugando los labios en irritación. Honestamente, esta era una de las últimas escenas con las que Seijuurou deseaba encontrarse cuando llegaba a _casa. _

Por supuesto no le molestaba encontrarse con Kouki, al contrario, si por él fuese, su novio hace ya _meses _se habría mudado fuera de la casa de sus padres. Lo que le ponía de los nervios, en realidad, era el desorden que causaba el perro cada vez que estaba sobre excitado y emocionado por cualquier insulsa cosa (especialmente cerca de él).

_Pero si pretendía vivir con Furihata… entonces tendría que aprender a lidiar con el animal…_

"Te lo juro; con-con cloro, y miles de desinfectantes y jabón y-… no sé… todos esos productos de limpieza que tienes ahí en el estante de lavandería…" Continuó Kouki haciendo unos ansiosos movimientos con sus manos.

Seijuurou casi rió al ver la preocupación y desesperación en su pareja; _pero se lo merecía, _se dijo impasible. Pues, a pesar de que Akashi era _bastante _indulgente con Furihata, si había algo que le molestaba, era el que su novio le ocultara cosas.

Entre los dos, desde el principio de la relación, habían acordado siempre ser sinceros con sus sentimientos y pensamientos, _sin importar _si estos algunas veces hiriesen. Para el emperador la honestidad era una característica esencial en una persona, y la verdad, es que _no saber _qué le pasaba al castaño, le sentaba mal al estómago, mente y _corazón. _

"…En serio no fue mi intención hacerte enojar… perdón" Agregó Kouki bajando la mirada y mordiéndose los labios.

Akashi suspiró antes de acercarse al joven y levantarle la cara con una cálida mano en su cuello y un dedo bajo su quijada.

"…Está bien. Sin embargo, _si_ hay una próxima vez, te pido que me lo digas. Sabes que detesto que me ocultes cosas" Le recordó mirándole profunda e intensamente. Furihata asintió varias veces antes de sonreír con timidez.

"Si, lo siento. No lo volveré a hacer"

"Bien… Y Kouki" Llamó invadiendo completamente el espacio personal del otro chico, quien tragó y se sonrojó vívidamente "… recuerda que lo _mío es tuyo_" Le susurró sobre los labios, besándole luego tiernamente.

"Eh-, bueno. Gracias por no enfadarte" Arguyó el castaño apoyando su frente en la de su novio.

"Ohh~, _creéme_, estoy _molesto_. Pero sé exactamente como cobrármelo" Respondió sonriendo con arrogancia y _malicia. _

Kouki sólo pudo tragar por el placer de la anticipación.

**.**

No mucho después, luego de que Furihata terminara el baño de Mimado y le dejara en el balcón, ambos se encontraron en la habitación del pelirrojo besándose la vida fuera del otro cuerpo.

Seijuurou gruñó cuando acarició la piel húmeda de su novio bajo la ropa vieja y desaliñada. Kouki se separó de sus labios y gimió sobre ellos con la boca abierta, mientras su pareja le empujaba hacia la cama. El castaño, no obstante, se mantuvo firme en el piso y le desnudó con poco pudor y recato las prendas ocultando el cuerpo pecaminoso del pelirrojo.

Akashi rió roncamente cuando Kouki le besó una y otra vez el cuello, clavícula y pecho una vez que le dejó desnudo de sus prendas superiores. _No había nada más excitante para Seijuurou, que saber que Furihata le deseaba con la misma intensidad y desesperación. _

El castaño, nublado y ya demasiado excitado como para razonar, se agachó sobre sus rodillas al frente de su novio, abriendo con dedos ansiosos y nerviosos la cremallera contraria. El pelirrojo jadeó y gruñó por la vista. _Mierda…. _Y pensar que hace poco más de un año Kouki se habría desmayado de la vergüenza por estar en aquella posición… hoy por hoy, en cambio… Furihata se mostraba cada vez más confiado en tomar el _control _y _hacer pedazos _la cordura de un emperador loco de deseo.

"S-se supone que este es tu castigo" Susurró Seijuurou antes de apretar los dientes y colocar una mano sobre los cabellos de su novio; no empujándole o guiándole, _sólo sosteniéndose… _

"¿Acaso quieres que pare?" Replicó Kouki con los ojos entrecerrados y nublados de pasión. Sus labios, húmedos e hinchados, hablaron sobre la ropa interior estirada por la erección ya desesperada por atención. El pelirrojo tragó y negó despacio, clavando sus ojos en las manos que bajaron con lentitud la prenda interior para dejar su miembro a la vista de un excitado Kouki.

Furihata gimió y jadeó como si él estuviera en la posición de su pareja. El castaño cerró los ojos como en un sueño, sumido en gloria y en pasión consumidora, acercándose a la entrepierna y acariciándole con sus labios entreabiertos y mojados por los anteriores besos compartidos. Dejó una palma de su mano en la cadera de su amante, apretándole y acariciándole; la otra, la llevó a la base del miembro semi erecto, estrujando con cuidado, subiendo lentamente y con un poco de dificultad (pues no se habían molestado con lubricante o loción).

"…Kouki" Akashi gruñó y _suplicó…_

El castaño sonrió antes de apretar un poco la mano para mantener el miembro en su lugar. Con lentitud acercó su rostro y suspiró sobre la piel _ultra _sensible; le besó con los labios entreabiertos antes de sacar su lengua y chupar la punta como si se tratase de un delicioso dulce. La mano sobre la cadera contraria le empujó para atraerle a su hambrienta boca con ansiedad, deleitándose con la punta y lo caliente que se sentía al meterla lentamente entre sus hinchados labios. Se la sacó no mucho después con un sonido sonoro, pasando su lengua hasta la base, donde enterró su nariz y respiró profundamente.

Akashi intentó afirmarse, controlarse, y moderarse, pero la visión de un nublado y drogado-de-pasión Kouki le ponía _a mil. _Gruñó y gimió adelantando las caderas para rogar por _más… _Y Kouki cumplió al meterse nuevamente el miembro a la boca con renovado interés, gimiendo y provocando que sus labios e interior temblaran alrededor de la entrepierna _ultra sensible y sobre excitada. _Seijuurou jadeó y cerró los ojos con fuerza, disfrutando y mareándose con la humedad y el calor insoportable de esa lengua que le lamía todo su duro contorno.

Furihata intentó meterse lo máximo que podía, relajando la garganta y ahuecando las mejillas, pero todavía no _aprendía _a metérselo hasta la base (pero ya lo dominaría); cuando se sintió al límite de su capacidad bucal, empezó a bajar y subir su cabeza a una velocidad moderada, pero constante. La mano que anteriormente afirmaba la base, la llevó con cierto cuidado a los testículos, acariciándolos y rozándolos con pericia reciente. El sonido de piel húmeda golpeada y de succión, resonaban en la habitación como música de fondo, y Akashi gimió aun más al clavar la vista en un Kouki _inspirado. _

El castaño, sintiendo la intensidad de sus ojos, alzó (lo que pudo) la mirada, dejando ver esos iris castaños casi inexistentes por sus pupilas dilatas.

Sus mejillas, todavía ahuecadas, seguían _bombeando _de arriba hacia a abajo, con más fuerza, con más rapidez, con más lengua y menos coordinación.

Akashi gruñó antes de empezar a mover las caderas con cierta ansiedad, cuidándose de no ahogar a su novio con la brusquedad de sus embestidas. Kouki gimió y apretó aun más su mano sobre la cadera contraria, subiendo y bajando la cabeza con más ahínco. Le chupó y chupó con el único propósito de hacerle venir. Seijuuro estuvo tentando de hacerle parar, de separarle y tirarle a la cama para _castigarle _como corresponde… pero… _eran jóvenes… _y el pelirrojo sabía que podría excitarse y _levantarse _bastante rápido si así se lo proponía… además… en el intertanto… torturaría a su novio con todas la armas que tenía… _especialmente sus dedos y lengua._

Akashi gruñó y jadeó roncamente una y otra vez mientras su pareja continuaba con sus administraciones. Sólo cuando sintió fuego y tensión abrumadora en su estómago y miembro… cuando una nube le cubrió desde la cabeza hasta los dedos de sus pies… cuando un calor le dejó _ciego de placer _y ligero de sus sentidos, el emperador se vino con un gemido ronco en la dulce boca de su castaño.

Furihata gimió e intentó respirar por la nariz mientras sentía como el pelirrojo se corría en su boca. Le chupó y succionó por unos minutos más, esperando sacarle todo y que se suavizara entre sus labios; hecho lo anterior, lo deslizó fuera y suspiró.

"Kouki" Gruñó Akashi antes de agacharse a su altura y acariciarle mejillas, frente y cuello. Se miraron a los ojos como si fuera la primera vez. Furihata todavía estaba nublado y _increíblemente _excitado, pero el amor y la adoración por su novio le exudaban por cada poro.

Seijuurou alargó la mano para tomar su camisa del suelo a un lado de ellos y limpiar cualquier rastro de la cara y boca de su novio. Kouki sonrió y se sonrojó furiosamente, pero se dejó hacer. Hecho lo anterior, le besó profundamente, con lengua, con sonido, con más deseo, y con entrega. Kouki gimió despacito mientras le pasaba los brazos por los hombros para apretarle contra su cuerpo.

"_S-Sei… por favor…"_ Suplicó sonrojado, sudado y desesperado por las manos de su pareja sobre su piel.

Seijuurou se separó lentamente, le observó con los ojos brillantes, y sonrió mientras le ayudaba a levantarse del piso hasta la cama. Allí le empujó con cuidado, y Kouki se dejó maniobrar hasta caer al colchón con un pequeño sonido. Akashi se separó unos centímetros para absorber la visión de su novio sonrojado, jadeando, con las piernas abiertas y los ojos entrecerrados y desenfocados.

El pelirrojo sonrió antes de subir a la cama y colocarse en cuatro sobre el otro cuerpo. Kouki, excitado a mil e inhibido de vergüenzas, se levantó un poco y le atrajo para darle un beso desbastador. De labios refregándose casi con dolor, de lenguas desesperadas por el dominio del ritmo, de gemidos suspirados entre separaciones, de movimientos sensuales de cuellos y rostros, de saliva corriendo por sus mentones. _De calor aumentando y subiendo de intensidad. De excitación consumidora y urgente. _

Seijuurou, todavía cuerdo pero sintiéndose ligero y en combustión, se separó del otro cuerpo para sacar del velador una pequeña botella de lubricante. La acercó y abrió mientras Furihata se sacaba sus ropas a una velocidad aprendida con los meses de relaciones sexuales apresuradas (por el miedo de ser atrapados por figuras paternales).

"Sei, apúrate" Susurró el castaño después de sacarse su ropa interior y quedarse sobre las mantas tal y _como llegó al mundo, _sonrojado desde el pecho hasta las orejas, cubierto de una capa de sudor, pero anhelante y deseoso por el contacto de su novio. Akashi gruñó al verle tan desesperado y entregado para él.

_No podía mentir, _le encantaba que Kouki se comportara algunas veces con ese tirón dominante y fuerte de momentos antes, pero también _adoraba _esta parte sumisa y pasiva, tan complaciente y _precioso _para sus ojos_. _

"Ooh~, ¿acaso lo olvidaste, Kouki?..." Murmuró con una sonrisa engreída y los labios sobre el mentón y boca de su novio. Furihata gimió y volteó el rostro para besarle con la boca abierta, pero el pelirrojo se alejó antes de cualquier acción. "… Este es tu castigo por ocultarme lo de Mimado" Continuó bajando el rostro por el sudado y caliente cuello de su pareja. Pegó su nariz y bebió su aroma con un suspiró soñador, vibrando y calentándose al percibir _su _colonia impregnando la piel de Kouki.

Furihata se revolvió entre las mantas, alzando las manos y pasándolas por la espalda trabajada de su amante con ansiedad, apretándole y empujándole hacia su cuerpo, ya demasiado excitado para razonar o pensar. Jadeó y lloriqueó cuando Akashi se levantó; sentándose sobre sus rodillas entre las piernas abiertas del castaño.

Seijuurou, sin despegar sus ojos de la mirada nublada y vidriosa de su novio, tomó el lubricante y abrió para vaciar cierta cantidad en sus dedos.

Kouki tragó y contrajo los músculos de su cuerpo al reconocer la mirada depredadora y apasionada en el ex emperador. Esos ojos rojos no prometían nada más que _sexo _y sudor, y Furihata ya estaba al límite de su cordura, próximo a rogar por caricias, o besos (o lo que sea que el otro pudiere ofrecerle).

"¿Qué quieres, Kouki?" Preguntó Akashi inclinándose sobre su cuerpo. "…Dime qué quieres" Kouki jadeó por la cercanía y el calor irradiando hasta su cuerpo. Gimió despacito mientras arqueaba la espalda.

"Tócame… _por favor, _tócame… donde _tu_ quieras" Agregó lo ultimo sabiendo que Seijuurou le preguntaría _dónde… _

Akashi ya no se hizo de rogar, ocultando su rostro en el cuello contrario y besándole como si nunca le vería de nuevo; le lamió una y otra vez, disfrutando de la visión de la piel perlada y mojada frente a sus ojos. Le mordió y chupó hasta asegurarse de que dejaría marcas que todos verían y reconocerían como _suyas. _Mientras su boca se deleitaba y alimentaba de su amante, su mano y dedos, bañados en lubricante, bajaron hasta el miembro despierto entre las piernas tiritonas del castaño.

"¡A-aah! Sei" Gimió Kouki cuando Akashi llevó su mano húmeda hasta la parte sensible, apretando y afirmándole con fuerza, pero inusitada ternura. Seijuurou le siguió besando la clavícula y pectorales, llevando su _otra _mano hasta los costados de sus novio para sentirle y apretarle contra el colchón. El pelirrojo jadeó y gruñó de satisfacción cuando el miembro se erguió entre su palma, suave y caliente a su tacto, desesperado por más, y Akashi le premió al subir y bajar la mano varias veces, con fuerza, con cierta brusquedad, y con miras de dejarle suplicando por más.

Kouki jadeó y gimió, curvando la espalda y abriendo _aun más _las piernas para disfrutar de la masturbación, intentando embestir contra la mano contraria y correrse por fin entre los brazos de su exigente amante. Mientras el castaño se retorcía y jadeaba por aire y más _rapidez y fuerza, _Akashi dejó que sus labios bajasen del cuello a los pectorales. El pelirrojo sonrió cuando su pareja soltó un gritito entrecortado.

_Kouki tenía cierta… sensibilidad en su pecho… _Y Seijuurou no dudó en aprovecharse de ella al dejar que sus labios mojados jugasen con las pequeñas tetillas. Su boca semi abierta los acarició y tanteó como si nunca antes los hubiese chupado por largos minutos. Los besó con una ternura que Furihata encontró exasperante. Y les mordió con más fuerza de la necesaria.

"M-más… Sei, _más…_"Alcanzó a articular el ex Seirin con los ojos casi cerrados, suspiros pesados escapando de su labios rojos, mejillas coloradas y húmedas, cabellos pegados en su frente, y la voz profunda, ronca _e implorante. _Akashi se sintió vibrar por la corriente caliente que viajó como cohete hasta su miembro. _Deseaba… quería… necesitaba… _desarmar a su novio, hacerle gritar su nombre, rogar por _más… _Pero verlo así, tan dispuesto y listo… _era demasiado. _

Con más brusquedad y con más determinación, Akashi lamió y mordió las tetillas a su disposición. Gruñó y se meneó contra la pierna de Kouki cuando éste gimió agudamente con cada toque. Sólo un poco más de eso, de chupones y de besos abiertos, y comenzó a bajar sus labios por el pecho hasta los abdominales. Pasó deliberadamente su lengua por cada marca y músculo. Le mordió los costados y le besó cuando una marca roja brilló en la piel.

"Aahh-… y-ya para… deja de torturarme" Kouki murmuró antes de llevar un antebrazos sobre sus ojos en rendición. Si cuerpo no estuviese en _llamas, _estaba seguro de que toda su figura se encontraría entumecida por la sobre estimulación.

"No, Kouki. Quiero verte" Reprendió llevando una mano para remover el brazo de su novio. Furihata se quejó, pero aun así no hizo demasiado por evitar el manejo de su cuerpo. El pelirrojo, de un momento a otro, dejó de masturbarle, causando que Kouki gimiera y lloriqueara por la calentura de su entrepierna, mas su amante le ignoró en pos de poner más lubricante en sus dedos.

Antes de que el castaño pudiese hacer o decir algo más, Akashi le instó a levantar la espalda para colocar una almohada bajo su _coxis. _Ya con un poco de altura, el ex emperador puso una de las piernas contrarias sobre su hombro para exponer el otro trasero.

Furihata, rojo hasta la punta de sus cabellos, tragó ruidosamente mientras se afirmaba de las sábanas. Akashi, entonces, clavó sus ojos en él, le atravesó y preguntó. Furihata asintió y gimió en aprobación.

Seijuurou, a pesar de su anterior comentario de un _"castigo", _la verdad es que preferiría mil veces crucificarse antes de que hacer daño a su precioso novio; él nunca, _nunca, _haría algo que su amante no deseara, y por consiguiente, algo tan íntimo como _entrar a su cuerpo, _debía ser preguntando, no importa cuántas veces ya lo hubiesen hecho en el pasado.

Ya con la aprobación silenciosamente dada, Akashi bajó la mano con lubricante, y empezó cuidadosamente con uno de sus dedos a tantear el sensible anillo de músculos. Kouki jadeó y apretó los dientes por la sensación, tan _extraña, _pero también tan conocida. Calor subió hasta su frente, pareciendo que iba a explotar y reventar en cientos de pedazos, pero intentó controlarse y concentrarse en la sensación de ese intruso dedo haciendo camino a su interior.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando Seijuurou se inclinó hacia adelante para adentrar con más fuerza el _dígito. _El dedo se meneó y acarició las paredes interiores en exploración, en _búsqueda… _La corriente fogosa y eléctrica siguió viajando desde sus muslos, su miembro, sus testículos y su cabeza. Kouki ya no podía hacer nada más que gemir y respirar rápidamente… _hasta _que el prodigio que era Seijuurou encontró _lo que buscaba. _Allí, un poquito más arriba, escondido y esperando por ser sobado.

"¡A-ahí! Sei, por favor… de nuevo" Akashi sonrió mientras metía y metía el dedo para que golpease la próstata. Con cierta fascinación, pegó sus ojos en Kouki, saboreándose los labios por la expresión que su amante dibujaba en esos momentos. El pelirrojo, percibiendo las familiares oleadas de su propia excitación, alejó su mano para deslizar ahora _dos_ dedos en ese apretado y caliente agujero.

Furihata gimió y se revolvió un poco con la sensación de esa estreches siendo estirada; no por el dolor, sino por la caliente estimulación que parecía derretirle el cerebro y neuronas.

Cuando su amante comenzó a penetrarle vigorosamente con _tres _dedos, Kouki ya no podía retener sus gemidos y gruñidos de placer, apretando los dientes y rasguñando las sábanas para no masturbarse con furia por las sensaciones ardiendo en su piel.

"¿Quieres más, Kouki?" Preguntó Akashi con un timbre tirante y forzado. Sudor le cubría su frente y cabellos magenta. Sus ojos rojos estaban brillantes y vidriosos, oscuros por la pasión y la necesidad. Kouki se mordió los labios por la vista, rogando y rezando a los cielos por tan perfecto regalo. ¿_Cómo alguien como yo… puede merecer a alguien como él…?_

Seijuurou ya no podía ver. Estaba nublado. Cegado. _Malditamente excitado. _Caliente hasta los pies. En combustión y ardiente por meterse al cuerpo de su novio de un solo empujón. Deseaba, _necesitaba, _esa humedad y fogosidad envolviendo su miembro como una mano de hierro al fuego. _Lo quería ahora. _

"Kouki… Dime…" Susurró entre dientes.

"S-si… _por favor… _te necesito" De haber estado menos frenético, Akashi habría empujado y presionado por una respuesta más _satisfactoria, _por palabras más _explicitas _y literales, pero la calentura no le dejaron ni responder antes de bajarse sus pantalones y ropa interior hasta las rodillas. Sacó con lentitud sus dedos del interior de su amante para bañar su propio miembro de lubricante.

Mordiéndose los labios y tragándose un gruñido, afirmó las piernas de Furi alrededor de su cintura, adelantándose y colocándose en la entrada de ese pasaje reservado _sólo para él. _Se sujetó la base antes de mirar a su novio; Kouki le sonrió asegurándole… _y sin más… _entró en él…

Le penetró con lentitud, con cuidado, precaución; viendo como halcón las expresiones de su amante, asegurándose de que le estaba gustando… de que no le estaba haciendo _más _daño… Por unos momentos el calor casi se hizo insoportable. La humedad, la presión, la sensación de piel contra piel, de saberse en el interior de Kouki… todo ello casi le hace venirse en menos de un segundo. _Pero… _apretó la quijada, cerró los ojos, y esperó por el gemido placentero de su pareja.

"E-está bien… puedes moverte" Murmuró Furihata un par de minutos después, cuando su base había rozado las nalgas contrarias.

_Gracias a Dios, _se tragó Seijuurou comenzando un paso lento y seguro; constante; no muy fuerte; disfrutando de la estrechez; del calor; de esas apretadas paredes que parecían querer succionarle, tragarle… no dejarle ir… Gruñó y gimió mientras se afirmaba de las piernas de Kouki para mover las caderas con más libertad.

Kouki gemía y gemía, rebotando y saltando en el colchón a medida que Akashi iba aumentando la velocidad y dureza de sus embates.

"¡Ahh! ¡Si, así!" Soltó Furihata después de un golpe especialmente fuerte. Akashi abrió la boca, se lamió los labios resecos y bajó una mano hasta el olvidado e hinchado miembro de su novio, bombeando y apretándolo con la intensidad y coordinación de sus embestidas que apuntaban directamente _ese _punto que sus dedos habían encontrado anteriormente.

Ambos gruñeron de necesidad. Kouki le pidió _más, más fuerza, más rapidez, más dureza… _y Akashi cumplió de inmediato, ansioso y desesperado por más fricción.

La cama sonó un poco; el cuerpo de Furihata se resbaló un tanto de las frazadas, pero la nube de excitación le tenía en un mundo en donde lo único que importaba era su amante golpeando en su interior; apretándose contra su cuerpo y dándole el placer más exquisito que había experimentado en su joven vida.

Siguieron así por más minutos, gimiendo y gritando sus nombres, sin importarles si alguien les escuchaba; si los vecinos lograban captar lo que estaba pasando, _pues bien por ellos… _

"¡Si-! Sei, ya estoy… ya-ya" Kouki continuó balbuceando mientras la neblina le cubría los ojos. Sus testículos se tensionaron, listos para liberarse, su miembro rojo seguía siendo abusado por la mano de su novio; el calor de su estómago le abrumó… y cuando Seijuurou le penetró brutalmente hasta llevarle a la cabecera… se corrió en delgados hilillos blancos en su estómago y palma del pelirrojo.

Akashi siguió bombeando, meneando las caderas y embistiendo sin coordinación o miras de apuntar a la próstata; _ahora sólo buscando su propia liberación_… la cual llegó no mucho después con un gemido ronco y entrecortado.

Su cuerpo, cubierto en sudor y agarrotado por la posición, cayó sobre Kouki como una bolsa de papas. Furihata rió y suspiró para intentar nivelar y recuperar el aliento. Su mano, roja y casi dormida por tanto agarrar las sábanas, la llevó a los húmedos cabellos rojos, acariciándolos y peinándolos sin verdadero propósito. Akashi se movió hacia su toque y suspiró relajado.

"E-espero que ese haya sido tu castigo…" Susurró Kouki con los labios pegados en la frente mojada de su amante. Seijuurou sólo le escuchó con atención, incapacitado aun para abrir los ojos o responder… "… Porque ahora es _mi _turno…"

_Oh-oh_

**.**

Horas después, cuando ambos atléticos hombres todavía intentaban recuperar el aliento por la reciente apasionante actividad, Akashi se sentó sobre las sábanas revueltas y húmedas para agarrar las gruesas frazadas para así taparles a ambos.

Kouki le sonrió y besó largamente antes de tirarse sobre su pecho con cansancio.

"Sei-… creo que esta vez me mataste" Susurró el castaño con los labios pegados al pecho bañado en sudor de su novio. Akashi rió ligeramente, tomando un puño de los cabellos contrarios para alzarle el rostro y besarle.

"¿Qué alegas?... Mira como me dejaste… Parece que _tu _me mataste" Se burló pasándole la lengua por la boca y el cuello lleno de marcas y mordidas.

"Mmmm-…. No sé como voy a levantarme mañana…" Lloriqueó Kouki con un puchero al tiempo que se alejaba del irradiador que parecía el cuerpo de su pareja.

"Ese es tu castigo por no avisarme que lavarías a Mimado en nuestro baño"

"¡Ya te dije que lo siento…! Además, es _tu _baño… no mío" Comentó sin ninguna intención antes de suspirar y acomodarse en la cama.

El pelirrojo, por otro lado, se puso de lado para juguetear con sus dedos entre los cabellos todavía húmedos de Furihata (y su otra mano entrelazada con una de su pareja), mientras pensaba en esa _inocente _declaración…

_¿Por qué en vez de… _él_… no podía ser de… _ellos?

Después de todo, llevaban juntos más de un año y medio; y sin bien eso podría sonar totalmente descabellado y apresurado para dos muchachos todavía en la universidad, Akashi no se sentía más seguro de nada en el mundo como con Kouki.

Ese simple, sencillo, cálido, dulce y tímido joven era su _ancla _y cable a tierra. Él le mantenía despierto, e inspirado, motivado por continuar y superarse en cualquier obstáculo que se le presentase.

Gracias a él la vida no era una aburrida y repetitiva rutina.

Eran momentos tan absurdos como esos en el lavado con el animalito, lo que le hacía sentir _vivo… feliz… _

_Completo, incluso…_

"¿No te gustaría que fuera _nuestro_?" Murmuró contra los cabellos de su pareja. Seijuurou sintió el cuerpo tenso y estático del castaño, quien tartamudeó y se enredó solo antes de sentarse sobre las sábanas y observarle con los ojos y labios abiertos.

Akashi también se sentó para darle seriedad al momento.

"¿Te refieres a-… _vivir _juntos?" Cuando el ex capitán de los milagros asintió dos veces; Kouki se mordió el labio inferior.

Akashi sintió que le faltaba el aire al ver vacilación y duda en los castaños ojos del otro ocupante de la cama.

"Me-me encantaría, pero…" El corazón de Sei se apretó dolorosamente al creer que se negaría y rechazaría "…yo no puedo costear un lugar como éste; con mi trabajo a medio tiempo con suerte podría comprar la comida-"

"Kouki, eso no importa-" Al ver que Kouki estaba a punto de protestar, alargó las manos para colocarlas en el cuello de su novio y apretar sus frentes para verle fija y profundamente "…_Deseo _vivir contigo _no _porque quiero compartir gastos… sino porque aspiro despertar todos las mañanas con tu rostro escondido en mi cuello, o en mi pecho….porque _anhelo_ llegar en la tarde o noche y encontrarte aquí, esperándome con tu hermosa sonrisa; quiero vivir contigo porque no puedo estar un día sin verte… Kouki, múdate conmigo, _simplemente porque te amo" _

Furihata no podía ni respirar mientras le escuchaba. Su corazón había retumbado con cada palabra y cada vez que el tono de voz del pelirrojo se profundizaba. Sin darse cuenta, pequeñas lágrimas se acumularon en sus castaños ojos, que el ex capitán de Rakuzan limpió tiernamente con sus pulgares.

Kouki, para aligerar el ambiente, rió y golpeó con una mano el hombro contrario.

"Está bien, si te dijera que no, sería el idiota máaaas grande de la historia después de ese discurso, asique… siii~…si quiero vivir contigo…. Te amo…_te amo tanto-"_ Susurró sonrojado mientras se lanzaba contra los brazos abiertos de Akashi, besándole la frente, mejillas, y labios, una y otra y otra y _otra vez…_

_Al final… al parecer tendría que aprender a soportar al perrito. _

_**. . 7 años de edad**_

La dulce y siempre bienvenida primavera recién por estas apacibles semanas comenzó a evidenciar su sigiloso paso en la habitada y famosa ciudad de Tokio. La mañana, dibujando un débil pero patente sol en los cielos, alimentaba con vida a las flores, árboles y todo ser orgánico deseoso de su atención.

Familias, amigos y parejas disfrutaban de las templadas y deliciosas temperaturas paseando por los parques, avenidas, tiendas y centros turísticos ya atestados de interesados. Un par de jóvenes hombres, bordeando los 24 años, iban mano en mano caminando entre un rápido y lento paso por una de esas mismas calzadas, no tan atiborrada de transeúntes, pero lo suficientemente viva como para manifestar lo agradable del día.

"No puedo creer que te vas como por…. —un mes" Comentó con cierto aire quejumbroso uno de ellos, el más bajo y de cabellos desordenados y castaños. Su compañero le observó de reojo antes de bajar la mirada hasta el juguetón y curioso perro que paseaba delante de ellos, estirando su hocico hacia cualquier punto o persona que encontrase digno de su atención.

El pelirrojo tiró un poco el brazo para atraer y controlar un poco al animal antes de contestar.

"Hemos estado separado más tiempo que eso" Replicó con aire sereno y tranquilo. Y su declaración bien que era cierta. Después de todo, cuando comenzaron su relación, él vivía en Kioto, mientras que Kouki en Tokio, debiendo algunas veces pasar _meses y meses _sin verse o tocarse.

Por supuesto…ahora residían juntos y estaban seriamente consolidados como pareja, por lo que aquel tipo de extremas separaciones no eran tan seguidas como en aquellos años, pero continuaban existiendo… tal y _como ésta. _

"Si, pero… la última vez que te fuiste por _meses _fue hace como- dos años atrás" Recordó el castaño después de fruncir el ceño y hacer un pequeño puchero con los labios. Su novio, siempre débil ante cualquier muestra de infelicidad en ese rostro, se detuvo para darle un dulce beso, que el otro joven recibió con una sonrisa. Mirándose por unos cuantos segundos a los ojos, decidieron retomar el camino por la larga cuadra. "…Sei, afírmalo más fuerte" Dijo viendo como el perro intentaba correr y por consiguiente, causando que ambos dueños tuviesen que acelerar el paso.

"Eso hago, pero Mimado tiene una cantidad sorprendente de fuerza" Akashi arguyó un poco fastidiado. Kouki a su lado le sonrió con burla.

"Hm~, algo a lo que estarías acostumbrado si le sacaras a pasear más seguido" Seijuurou deseó molestarse por el comentario burlón (nunca fan de que se mofaran de él), pero la triste realidad era que nunca le resultaba enfadarse (_en serio)_ cuando se trataba de su pareja, por lo que, con un suspiro interno, se limitó a sonreírle con malicia.

"Si no mal recuerdo, cuando te mudaste conmigo, _juraste _sobre una biblia (lo que aun no entiendo _por qué, _por cierto_) _las cosas que serían de tu entera responsabilidad, mencionando entre ellas las compras del mes, la limpieza del departamento, sacar a pasear al perro, y satisfacer cada pervertida fantasía que-"

"Ugh, odio tu perfecta memoria" Le interrumpió _rápidamente _con las orejas y mejillas sonrojadas. Akashi en seguida rió un poco al verle así de avergonzado por un simple comentario.

No importaba cuánto tiempo llevasen juntos, o cuántas, de hecho, _perversiones _habían probado (e _inventado), _Kouki _siempre _se agitaba cuando tocaban este tema, especialmente si era en público.

Furihata le golpeó el hombro para acallar cualquier risa, pero le disculpó al segundo después con un beso en su mejilla.

Caminaron en silencio por otros cuantos minutos, juntando ahora también sus brazos y disfrutando de la continua fricción y el roce de sus cálidas prendas o resquicios de piel. Kouki, mirando de reojo a su novio, se mordió el labio inferior antes de preguntar:

"¿Ya tienes todo empacado?"

"Así es" Contestó Akashi repasando mentalmente sus maletas y cada uno de los artículos que necesitaba acarrear para su inminente viaje de negocios; viaje que realizaría _en nombre _de su padre a Seúl por lo que restaba de mes.

"M-mañana te acompañaré al aeropuerto" Susurró Furihata apretándole la mano. El pelirrojo le observó intensamente antes de suspirar en su interior.

"No quiero que te retrases en tu trabajo por mi culpa" Le dijo con aparente neutralidad, pero ambos sabían que detrás de las palabras y _tono _había cierto ruego, cierta petición,_ un poco de contrariedad, _pues si bien no quería importunar el trabajo de su pareja, también era cierto que _deseaba_ que su rostro fuese lo último que viese antes de subirse al avión.

"No puedo _no _ir" Kouki alegó con exasperación. Convenientemente Mimado había aprovechado ese momento para pegar su nariz a unas vistosas flores en un arbusto, lo que dio oportunidad a la pareja para pegar sus frentes y besarse tranquilamente bajo los cálidos pero aun débiles rayos del sol. "… ¿Vas a alcanzar a llegar antes de la ceremonia, verdad?" Murmuró abriendo lentamente los ojos.

Akashi pestañeó pensativamente un par de veces antes de responder.

"Tres días antes, específicamente" Calculó. Furihata asintió con alegría y alivio, pues odiaría que su novio se perdiese un momento tan lindo de personas tan importantes en sus vidas. "Te dejaré una de mis tarjetas para que compres el obsequio que estimes conveniente" Continuó Seijuurou una vez que retomaron el camino.

Kouki quiso protestar y alzar la voz ante lo dicho, pero inmediatamente decidió tragarse cualquier réplica, sabiendo _muy bien_ que cualquier tema que involucrase _dinero… _terminaba siempre en discusión, por lo que optó por callar y hablar de otra cosa más liviana y segura (total, simplemente no ocuparía la tarjeta y ya-)

"Todavía no puedo creer que Midorima y Kazunari sean los primeros en casarse; siempre creí que serían Tetsuya y Kagami" Comentó con una sonrisa tierna al pensar en uno de sus mejores amigos, el ex capitán de Shutoku y el peliverde que aun seguía siendo parte del círculo íntimo de Seijuurou.

El casamiento al que se refería, no obstante, no era _per se _una boda, pues en Japón el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo no era _aun_ legal, pero los dos jóvenes hombres antes pertenecientes al Rey Legendario, habían de todos modos decidido realizar una ceremonia que oficializaría su relación y compromiso frente a sus familiarizares y amigos íntimos; algo que Furihata no creía fuese _verdaderamente _necesario, pues la pareja era una de las relaciones más estables y _románticas _que conocía… pero el gesto de Midorima aun así le pareció de lo más entrañable.

La verdad, es que no _pocos _habían quedado sorprendidos cuando Takao apareció de un día para el otro con un modesto pero brillante y hermoso anillo en uno de sus dedos. El pelinegro no alardeó o comentó nada hasta que Furihata le preguntó de qué se trataba, y cuando le respondió que su Shin-chan le había pedido (_de cierta manera_) "matrimonio", el castaño se quedó con los labios abiertos y carentes de palabras, excepto el entrecortado y fuera de aliento: _¡Felicidades!_

Kouki, sinceramente, estaba emocionado con la inminente ceremonia, pues tanto él, como Kise y Tetsuya habían sido quienes ayudaron desde el comienzo a Takao con la producción y preparativos de toda la _boda_. Midorima se había mostrado sorprendentemente cooperativo y dispuesto a ayudar con lo que pudiera; aunque siempre _aparentando _cierto fastidio (que ya se sabía era una farsa, pues para todos era obvio que nada hacia tan feliz al peliverde, _como era ver a Kazunari feliz…)_

"Y pensar que durante un tiempo imaginé que Kazunari te gustaba…" Akashi murmuró con supuesta indiferencia. Kouki se quedó quieto por unos segundos, con los labios abiertos y el ceño fruncido, sin embargo, Mimado les obligó a continuar con la caminata.

"¡¿Qué-?! ¡Sei! ¿En serio…? Ugh… por dios…" Alegó con los labios fruncidos. Seijuurou le observó con serenidad.

"Pero no te preocupes, Kouki; ahora sé que me amas_ sólo a mí_" El castaño, no importa cuánto tiempo llevase de relación con el _ex emperador, _siempre que escuchaba _ese _tono de voz, sentía como su espina dorsal temblaba de miedo. Seijuurou parecía, más que comentarle con ligereza, _advertirle. _Era como si le estuviese diciendo que _más le valía sólo amarle a él _cuando bajaba la voz de esa forma y le hablaba con lentitud y casi oscuridad.

_Y además… esos ojos…. Tan intensos, y afilados, y profundos… _

"Eres ridículo…, pero ¿…sabes qué? Para qué discutir por eso; además, tal y como tu dijiste, _yo sólo te amo a ti" _Decidió decir con ternura antes de tirar con su mano el otro cuerpo hacía él. Pegaron sus pechos y respiraron sobre el otro. Akashi le sonrió antes de bajar el rostro y besarle profundamente. Ladeó el rostro y abrió un poco los labios para exigir más de su tímido novio.

Kouki gimió despacito al sentir ese conocido fuego en el estómago y en su acalorada piel. Con cierta desesperación apretó más su boca contra la contraria para abrir labios en un beso hambriento y ansioso.

Si había personas mirándoles con disgusto o escándalo, a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle, no cuando estaban tan perdidos en el calor y pasión contraria. Furihata había subido una mano hasta los lisos y suaves cabellos magenta de su pareja, revolviéndolos y tirándolos cuando Seijuurou se alejaba de su boca, dejando la otra palma en uno de los fuertes hombros del atlético joven hombre.

Afortunadamente para los menores de edad que miraban el intercambio con ojos abiertos y curiosos, Mimado comenzó a ladrar escandalosamente en busca de atención. Gruñendo, Akashi se alejó y bajó la vista al animal mirándoles con la lengua afuera y una sonrisa. Kouki, con el rostro totalmente sonrojado, rió con vergüenza antes de instar a su novio a retomar la caminata.

"¿Hasta dónde normalmente caminas con él?" Preguntó Akashi disfrutando el sabor que le había dejado su pareja en la boca. Frunciendo los labios, sintió ese familiar calor y ansiedad por poseer al castaño. _Lo necesitaba. Ahora. _

"Hasta esa cuadra que viene" Respondió Kouki después de presentir el aura del otro cuerpo. La verdad es que él también estaba un poco desesperado por ya llegar al departamento, pero tenía que aguantar un poco más. Pues si bien _adoraba y deseaba _al pelirrojo como a nada y a nadie, de ninguna manera daría _otro show _en la calle y a plena luz del día. "Ahh, antes de que se me olvide, ya hablé con Ayame-san sobre los… cachorritos" Comentó para cambiar de tema.

"Me alegra oír eso" Replicó Seijuurou menos tenso.

"Ella los va a cuidar, pero ambos vamos a intentar encontrarles hogar… son súper lindos y tiernos asique no creo que cueste mucho" Kouki sonrió con ternura al recordar a los enanos con los que compartió la tarde anterior después del trabajo.

"¿Has reconsiderado gracias a esta experiencia la idea de esterilizarlo?" Preguntó Akashi levantando una ceja y dándole una mirada astuta al castaño, ya que lo anterior había sido un tema holgadamente discutido por ambos hace un par de años atrás, el cual había concluido en un Furihata enfadado y un Seijuurou frustrado.

"…. Lamentablemente si… pero te advierto que se va a poner gordito y muuuucho más cariñoso" Respondió con un mirada triste. Akashi apretó la quijada al ver esa derrotada expresión, pero debía aguantar; debía ser fuerte ante ella frente a estas situaciones.

"Prefiero eso a que nuestra vecina golpee nuestra puerta para _exigirnos _que respondamos por una camada de perros que _podrían o no _ser de Mimado" Dijo el pelirrojo con molestia al recordar esa tranquila tarde, en la que Ayame-san se acercó para hacerles _notar _la situación.

Seijuurou aun recordaba lo asustado y frenético que estaba Furihata por su reacción, pues _esa _clase de situaciones era justamente la que el _ex emperador _quería evitar.

"Ah~ pero ésta es _definitivamente_ de este enano. Son igualitos a cuando era un bebé… ¿te acuerdas?"

"¿Cómo olvidarlo? Al parecer tenía la noción de que mi zapatilla era un juguete" Respondió con un risa al pensar en ese día hace ya años atrás. Kouki a su lado se carcajeó por unos segundos antes de mirarle con ojos brillosos.

"Si-la verdad es que esa vez estaba muerto de miedo" Confesó con una pizca de vergüenza.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Akashi con el ceño fruncido.

"Eehh- ¿Por qué eres tu?" Furi respondió como si fuese obvio.

"Eso está lejos de ser una respuesta razonable" Se quejó el pelirrojo aun con la cara arrugada en fastidio. El castaño a su lado bufó y sonrió con burla.

"Bueno, _disculpa _mi poca razonabilidad, pero esa vez por un momento pensé que me matarías o a los cachorritos"

"Tonterías; nunca dañaría a un animal o ser humano"

"¿Tengo que recordarte el _incidente _con nuestro _querido _amigo Kagami?" Preguntó levantando las cejas en un gesto burlón. Akashi el observó con fingida indignación y molestia, sacando en seguida una carcajada en su amante.

"Eso no viene al caso" Respondió con los labios fruncidos (que en _cualquier _otra persona pasaría por un _puchero_)

Aunque ahora podían abiertamente reír y burlarse de _esa _anécdota, la verdad es que no había sido una imagen y momento fácil de borrar de la mente de ninguno de los presentes, porque fue el epitome y representación de lo que era Akashi Seijuurou por esa época.

Afortunadamente Taiga no mantenía ninguna clase de odio reprimido por el ex emperador de Rakuzan_ por estos días_; por supuesto, ambos pelirrojos nunca habían sido _íntimos amigos _o algo parecido, pero el lazo que ambos compartían con Kuroko les mantenía unidos, y gracias a eso hoy por hoy eran completamente civiles y amigables con el contrario.

Kouki nunca lo creyó posible, pero hasta estos momentos de su vida, aun se mantenía en contacto con muchos de sus amigos de sus días de preparatoria. Quizás con los que menos se veía era con los sempais de Seirin, pero Koichi, Kuroko y Hiroshi seguían siendo sus mejores amigos. Kawahara estaba actualmente trabajando para mantener a su creciente familia, pues estaba pronto a ser padre; el ex sexto jugador fantasma se había comprado _una casa _con Kagami, y Hiroshi estaba a punto de renunciar a su estatus de soltero.

_Todo estaba cambiando… para mejor… _

Él y Seijuurou se habían mantenido bastante estables a través del tiempo. El máximo cambio había sido cuando decidieron vivir juntos (y de eso ya cinco años). La verdad es que ninguno de los dos estaba ansioso por conseguir un lugar mejor o más grande, pues estaban un poco _apegados _a los recuerdos y vivencias que allí habían creado: Cómo había sido la mudanza; como la celebraron; los cumpleaños; los aniversarios; cuando celebraron navidad e invitaron a los padres de Furihata; las _diversas_ discusiones; las _múltiples_ reconciliaciones; cuando ambos se graduaron e invitaron a sus amigos; todo y cada uno de los momentos con Mimado_… Todo estaba allí_… en cada rincón, en cada pared, en cada fisura y cada mueble.

Y ahora tendrían que enfrenar una _despedida; _fenómeno al que ya deberían estar acostumbrados, honestamente. Pero aun así no eran muy buenos lidiando con ello. Kouki, por supuesto, nunca alegaba o discutía por estos viajes, sabiendo mejor que nadie que Seijuurou lo hacía por su padre y para _mantener a flote _la resistida y débil relación que aun les ataba.

Akashi-sama no había reaccionado _para nada _bien al anuncio de la relación de _su _hijo con otro joven. Para el hombre la relación era una _desgracia, una vergüenza… una abominación… _

Afortunadamente… el amor que tenía el mayor por su único hijo era el suficiente como para no desheredarlo y negarle el apellido. _Pero les dejó con una relación tensa y fría. _Akashi-sama incluso, _nunca _había visto o hablado con Kouki directamente. Furi le conocía sólo de lejos y por fotografías… pero _nada más._

Por supuesto que aquello dolía… _dolía mucho… _pero con el tiempo había aprendido a sobrellevarlo, a soportarlo y a usarlo como una armadura. Pues ese episodio, después de todo, les había hecho más fuertes como pareja; les había consolidado y demostrado que lo que sentían por el otro era verdadero, profundo y sincero.

"Y ahora… ¿Qué me darás como regalo de despedida?" Seijuurou preguntó en voz baja y con un tono seductor una vez que habían entrado al apartamento y dejado a Mimado con sus juguetes en el salón principal.

Furihata rió mientras se deshacía de los brazos que le apretaban desde su espalda para avanzar hasta la cocina y continuar con la cena que había empezado a planear desde temprano. Akashi, aguantando un suspiro, le siguió hasta allí para pegar su nariz en la nuca contraria y aspirar profundamente el adictivo aroma que desprendía su piel.

"Lo dices como si te fueras para siempre—" Se burló el castaño riendo con ligereza, abriendo y cerrando estantes con dificultad por la _lapa humana _que tenía agarrada en su espalda.

"Estaremos separados por _un mes, _eso es cercano a para siempre" La réplica, si hubiese sido declarada por cualquier otra persona, se habría escuchado infantil y caprichosa, mas… con la voz formal, elegante y aterciopelada del ex capitán de los milagros, parecía una tonada, una canción, la marea acariciando las arenas de la costa en el atardecer.

Kouki, cerrando los ojos y suspirando mientras su corazón se derretía, suspiró y rió por lo bajo.

"Ah~… tu y tu cursilería…" Se burló volteando el rostro para besar profundamente a su pareja. Akashi le recibió en seguida, abriendo los labios y sumergiéndose en el calor de la otra perfecta boca. Sus fuertes brazos apretaron con ansiedad y fuerza la cintura contraria, estrujando la espalda contra su pecho y demandando al otro joven voltear casi todo el rostro para besarle con más dureza.

"Kouki…" Suspiró con falta de aire, sintiendo como su pecho se apretaba y su estómago crepitaba en llamas que comenzaron a derretir sus venas y pensamientos. En estos momentos lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era llevar a su amante a la cama; _o tomarlo en cualquier lugar, _en realidad… _sólo deseaba poseerlo. _

"Sei… "Se quejó el castaño cuando el imponente pelirrojo comenzó a besarle una y otra vez el cuello desde atrás, apretando sus fuertes manos en sus abdominales pretendiendo levantarle la delgada polera. Kouki, con las mejillas coloradas y la respiración agitada, gimió y refregó su trasero contra la entrepierna apretada desde atrás.

Sólo cuando Akashi gruñó antes de morderle la nuca en advertencia, Furihata sonrió intentando separarse.

"Debes darme un presente como despedida" Murmuró Seijuurou no dejando que el otro cuerpo escapara de su firme agarre.

"Bueno, por eso mismo te estoy preparando una súper exquisita y _absolutamente_ perfecta cena… ¿por qué… quieres algo más?" Preguntó volteando el rostro con una mueca inocente y juguetona. Akashi, que ya estaba al límite de su control, tomó con una mano los cabellos castaños y les tironeó hacia atrás. Kouki gimió y se mordió los labios con la inesperada violencia.

"Sabes _absolutamente _lo que deseo" Gruñó sobre los labios contrarios.

"Mmm, creo que no estoy muy seguro" Dijo con calor lamiéndose los labios y cerrando los ojos. _Sei sabía que había ganado. _

"Aah~, entonces déjame refrescarte la memoria"

_**. . 13 años de edad**_

Sus dedos dibujaron sin mucha atención el borde de su tazón medio lleno de café frío. Sus grandes ojos castaños estaban pegados y abiertos sobre el perrito descansando en el sillón envuelto en una vieja manta. Su cabecita estaba sobre una delgada almohada, y sus patitas debajo de su hocico.

Su torso, aun debajo de la cobija, se veía como bajaba y subía en profundos pero lentos respiros.

Kouki suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos y se acomodaba en el sillón con sus piernas cruzadas. Su pecho aun se apretaba por la falta de aire. Su corazón aun bombeaba como en una carrera de caballos. _Sus ojos aun picaban de lágrimas no derramadas. _Sus dedos temblaron sobre el tazón, y los músculos de sus pantorrillas se contraían en impaciencia y espera… _no estaba seguro por qué… _quizás simplemente aguardando a que esa angustia y ansiedad desapareciera.

Una de sus manos, con extremo cuidado y delicadeza, se colocó sobre el animalito para acariciarlo y disfrutar de su calor, de la vida que aun irradiaba a través de esos repetidos respiros.

_Aun está aquí… _se dijo con alivio y una pequeña sonrisa.

Dejando la tasa sobre la pequeña mesa al frente del diván, Furihata apoyó la nuca en el cojín de éste para seguir con su admiración a Mimado aun durmiendo calientito en su manta.

Era tal el silencio y quietud del apartamento, que el suave sonido de la puerta de entrada pareció como una explosión en la burbuja de Kouki. Desde la puerta, con una expresión impávida e impenetrable, entraba Akashi con un maletín agarrado en una de sus manos, y un delgado abrigo en la otra.

"Estoy en casa" Susurró en costumbre antes de acercarse a su novio sentado y aun observando al perrito.

En silencio y con calma, Seijuurou dejó sus cosas sobre un mueble que habían dispuesto hace años en la entrada para ir a sentarse junto el frío y vulnerable cuerpo de su amante.

El ceño del pelirrojo se frunció con molestia cuando tocó su piel helada, notando además los rastros de lágrimas en las sonrojadas mejillas del castaño. Aguantándose una reprimenda o mirada iracunda, alargó sus brazos desde la espalda de Kouki, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro contrario.

Furihata mecánicamente se removió entre los cojines para dejar completamente su espalda sobre el pecho de su novio, disfrutando inmediatamente el calor que su piel carecía.

"¿Qué dijo el veterinario…?" Preguntó con tacto y en un susurro que no alteró la comodidad del salón. Kouki, aun así pareció tensarse y saltar un poco al escuchar la voz y las _palabras. _El castaño tragó ruidosamente antes de cerrar los ojos.

"Que sólo necesita descansar… ya le compré los analgésicos que me recetó y hay que cuidar sus movimientos. Su patita derecha fue la más afectada, pero no es nada grave…" Relató lenta y suavemente. Akashi asintió y bebió de cada palabra, analizando más el tono de voz que lo dicho.

Seijuurou sabía que Mimado estaba bien y fuera de peligro, y también _sabía _que Kouki estaba consciente de ello… _pero… _su novio aun estaba perturbado y sacudido por haber _presenciado_ como el auto se llevó por delante al animalito.

Furihata le había llamado esa mañana con pánico, miedo y dolor empañando cada palabra, y Akashi se había sentido tan _inútil _y desesperado al oírle de esa manera, que había hecho todo lo humanamente posible para terminar sus deberes más temprano y _correr _a casa, sabiendo lo estresado y angustiado que estaría el ex capitán de Seirin.

El pelirrojo sabía que, probablemente, Kouki estaba culpándose por todo esto: por haber sacado al perro a pasear más temprano de lo usual, cuando había más trágico; que seguramente también estaba maldiciendo su mala costumbre de ponerle la correa una vez que _estaban _en la calle… pero Akashi _sabía _que no había nadie a quien apuntar con el dedo… ni siquiera al conductor del vehículo (quien se había detenido e incluso llevado a la primera clínica veterinaria que encontraron)…

_Todo había sido desafortunado un accidente… _

Mimado, lamentablemente, ya estaba en edad de perder su visión… su audición tampoco estaba en su mejor estado, y sus articulaciones no eran las de antaño. Aun corría, por supuesto, sonreía, ladraba y _molestaba _como nadie… _pero la vejez le estaba alcanzando… _Y Seijuurou sabía que a Furihata le dolía verlo… le dañaba aceptarlo… Le apretaba el corazón y garganta presenciar su sufrimiento.

"Va a estar bien" Le aseguró apretando el cuerpo del castaño más fuerte contra su pecho. Kouki tembló y sollozó antes de voltear y alzar el rostro para mirarle a los ojos.

"L-lo sé… pero… fue-fue tan… verlo ahí… la manera en la que miró, Sei… creo que me rompió el corazón" Y eso mismo sintió Akashi al ver a su novio de esa manera, tan roto y destrozado. Sus ojos rojos se cerraron mientras escondía el rostro en el cuello contrario, inhalando su perfecto aroma y refregando la nariz contra la suave piel.

"…-Podríamos comprar una casa… con una patio gigante para que pueda correr… con árboles… con una espaciosa entrada… una inmensa terraza… a Mimado le encantaría" Propuso con una sonrisa.

Furihata, entre sus pequeñas lágrimas, rió pasándose el borde de su larga polera con brusquedad por la cara y asintiendo varias veces.

"Si-…. Ya me lo imagino" Replicó volviéndose hacia Akashi con una sonrisa pequeña y tierna que su novio correspondió de igual manera. "… pero… ¿de verdad no te molesta mudarte?" Preguntó con vacilación, recordando que en los últimos años contadas veces habían mencionado el tema de buscar otro hogar.

Ambos, la verdad, estaban muy cómodos, pues el apartamento era perfecto tanto en espacio como en locación.

_Pero algunas veces las cosas tienen que cambiar… tienen que evolucionar…_

"Honestamente, lo he estado deseando" Akashi arguyó con aparente serenidad, decidiendo en el acto no sacar a colación la verdad detrás de ese _deseo_, especialmente en estos momentos (considerando que Kouki se encontraba un poco depresivo y con los ánimos por el suelo).

El pelirrojo, con total honestidad, hace un par de años que venía acariciando y fantaseando la idea de _adoptar un niño o niña; _después de todo, los dos estaban en una posición envidiable de sus vidas: casi alcanzando los 30 años, con trabajos estables, bien remunerados y con una relación amorosa consolidada.

"Sería genial… aunque igual tendría que estar cerca de nuestros lugares de trabajo… y- opino que mínimo tres habitaciones ¿o no?... obvio la principal para nosotros…una podría ser un estudio u oficina, también para invitados… ¡Oh-oh! Y tiene que tener una chimenea… me encanta la idea de en invierno encender una chimenea y tomar chocolate caliente… es como muuuy comercial, pero la imagen se ve muy _cool _¿verdad?"

Al tiempo que Kouki hablaba y planteaba ideas para la _casa, _Akashi sonreía y asentía de vez en cuando con media atención, más preocupado del brillo en esos castaños y pequeños irises que había comenzado a tomar vida con la distracción del dolor seguramente aun lindando en su pecho.

Su esbelta y blanca mano se posó sobre el cuello contrario para atraer al hombre y besarle con suavidad. Furi le respondió con entusiasmo y sin cuestionarle.

Estuvieron así por varios minutos, al pelirrojo sin importarle si su traje costoso y elegante se arrugaba, y Kouki sin tomar en cuenta el dolor que cargaría mañana en la mañana en su cuello por la posición incómoda de su cabeza.

El humor del apartamento creció exponencialmente cuando Mimado despertó de su siesta, moviendo con excitación su colita y ladrando por atención. Furihata no tardó en separarse del calor de su novio y darle todo el cariño al animal.

Akashi, quien normalmente se molestaría por la anterior acción, ahora sólo se recostó en el sillón y disfrutó de la familiar escena de Kouki acuclillado frente al diván acariciando y agasajando al consentido número uno de la casa.

Seijuurou sonrió con ternura cuando el castaño le miró y rió con alegría…

_**. . 21 años de edad**_

"¿Papi y Mimado van a estar bien?" Preguntó una pequeña niña cercana a los cinco años, de cabellos azabaches trenzados impecablemente y ojos castaños bien grandes y brillantes; una de sus blancas manitas agarraba con fuerza el traje de su padre que le tenía en brazos apretada contra su pecho, mientras que la otra jugueteaba con un viejo peluche en forma de león.

El hombre le sonrió antes de besarle la regordeta mejilla con dulzura.

"Con papi lo hablamos ayer ¿lo recuerdas?... Mimado está muy cansado y por consiguiente, es su turno de descansar…" Le contestó con serenidad y formalidad, decidido a no demostrar que a él _también _todo esto le estaba _matando… _

La niña le observó con sus inocentes ojitos brillantes de lágrimas interrogativas.

"¿Ya no volverá a casa con nosotros?" Preguntó de nuevo con su tono de voz agudo pero suave, ese que había copiado de su padre pelirrojo.

Akashi asintió dos veces antes de suspirar.

"Desafortunadamente no"

"¿Por eso papi estaba llorando?" Akashi enseguida apretó con cierta fuerza los brazos alrededor de _su hija _al recordar la expresión desolada de su pareja.

Kouki había entrado a _esa _sala con su corazón palpitando dolor y sangre venenosa. Seijuurou vio la angustia y el sufrimiento empañando cada resquicio de su piel y gestos. El pelirrojo sabía que no podía estar con su hija presente en esa desgarradora escena, pero una parte de él estaba desesperada por estirar el brazo y alcanzar a Furihata en apoyo.

"Así es…" Le respondió en un susurro.

"Yo tampoco quiero que Mimado se vaya a descansar" Replicó la dulce niña con un puchero antes de dejar que traicioneras lágrimas arruinaran su rostro inocente. Akashi no sabía _qué _hacer con tanto dolor apretándole el pecho y la garganta al ver esa imagen.

Si hasta hace un tiempo lo único que le quebraba era el rostro infeliz de su pareja, ahora cualquier expresión de su hija le movía el piso, pared y _mundo… _

"Ninguno de nosotros lo desea, pero…. Es un proceso natural… ¿Has notado que ya Mimado no puede levantarse? ¿O que ya no ve o escucha bien?..." Le preguntó con suavidad, no muy seguro de cómo proceder con tacto, pero cierta firmeza. "…Una vez que se vaya a descansar, ya no sentirá ningún tipo de dolor… merece reposar ¿no lo crees?" Cuando su hija asintió un par de veces con ansiedad y quizás mitad entendimiento, Akashi le sonrió y apretó contra su cuerpo.

Por otro lado, dentro de la sala especializada en la clínica veterinaria, Kouki estaba sentado inquietamente en una silla frente a una camilla, donde Mimado yacía acostado con sus piernas estiradas.

Mientras el veterinario le depilaba una pequeña sección en uno de sus bracitos, el castaño inhaló con fuerza al alzar los ojos hacia su _perrito… su mascota… su hermoso y perfecto animalito…_

_Mimado, _con cabellos blancos bordeando sus orejas y boca, parecía observarle con una sonrisa y brillo infantil en sus profundos ojitos ya empañados en avanzadas _cataratas_. Furihata rió con lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas. Sus manos sostenían con fuerza una de las manitas del perrito, pretendiendo e intentando darle todo su apoyo, cariño y fuerzas… _y simplemente para tocarle… para estar conectado a él por un poco más de tiempo… sólo un poco más…_

Cuando Kouki vio como el hombre le inyectaba el _suero, _algo en el corazón del castaño explotó (especialmente cuando el animalito se tensó y movió con cierta violencia por el dolor)… algo reventó y le consumió el aire.

La fuerza y el impacto subieron vertiginosamente por su garganta; ella se apretó. Le estranguló. Le ahorcó por segundos. Su rostro ardió. Y dolió. Y sufrió. _Más lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos. _Más sollozos escaparon de sus resecos y rojos labios.

El veterinario, dándole un pequeño toque en su espalda, salió de la sala en silencio; según lo que le había comentado al comienzo, los _efectos _tardaban alrededor d minutos…

…._sólo eso le quedaba de vida… _

"No-no sabes—todas las cosas que quiero decirte… _no sabes _lo mucho que quiero agradecerte… y—y… Ugh… yo… de verdad no sé dónde o _cómo _estaría si no fuese por ti…" Mimado le miraba a penas y pestañando, adormilado y somnoliento. "… ¿Recuerdas ese día en el parque…? Eras tan pequeñito… jeje… Estabas totalmente encaprichado con Sei_… _Gracias a ti los dos estamos juntos ¿sabes?... de otra manera no creo que nunca le habría hablado… "Una de sus manos, temblorosa y cautelosa, se acercó a la cabecita del perrito para acariciarla. Para apretarle y sentir por un poco de tiempo su calor.

Su rostro, ya totalmente empañado, se pegó al contrario para hablarle en susurros contra su piel. Respiró profundamente su aroma, ese jabón que le compraron hace años y que se había convertido en _su _marca.

"… _te quiero… tanto-tanto… y… _estoy… estoy tan_ agradecido… _tú, junto con Sei y mi hija, han sido mis más grandes alegrías… tus sonrisas _siempre_ me levantaban el ánimo… tus ladridos algunas veces funcionaban mejor que mi despertador… tus ronroneos de gato me derretían el corazón… y… bueno, para ser sincero, tus baños me enseñaron a ser paciente…" Comentó con una risa entrecortada por el llanto… "… eres una de las cositas más linda que existe… nadie ni nada podrá nunca llenar tu lugar… te-te quiero…. _Te quiero tanto…." _Susurró apretando el rostro contra su perrito. Aspirando su esencia y disfrutando del cuerpo aferrado al suyo.

Mientras las palabras fluían de entre sus labios, Mimado fue perdiendo el brillo de sus ojos, ya opacos por las cataratas; fue dejando salir sus últimos suspiros y halitos de vida…

Kouki _en ningún momento _ dejó de acariciarle, de respirar sobre él, de hablarle en murmullos y en privado… De _agradecerle… _de recordar viejas aventuras… enormidades paseos… graciosos momentos… de decirle _cuanto le adoraba…_

La habitación, de repente, se volvió silenciosa… salvo por unos cortos sollozos… por unos cuantos gemidos…

Kouki, antes de levantarse por completo, abrazó el cuerpo de su _mascota, de su consentido _bien fuerte contra su pecho en señal de despedida_… _

"Adiós…" Murmuró con el corazón aun en su garganta.

Cuando Furihata salió del cuarto, Akashi le asintió llevándose a la niña al auto para que no viera como sacaban el cuerpo del Mimado de la habitación. Ambos, después de una pequeña charla los días anteriores, habían acordado enterrarlo en el patio trasero, donde ya habían hecho un lugar para su tumba hace unos cuantos días.

El viaje en el vehículo fue taciturno y doloroso, con Seijuurou conduciendo y Kouki en el asiento trasero con su hija en su regazo, ambos abrazados bien apretados, cada uno con lágrimas en los ojos.

Akashi, comprimiendo el volante entre sus palmas, observó por el espejo retrovisor, sorprendiéndose al toparse con el rostro de su pareja, dibujando una pequeña, pero dulce sonrisa. El pelirrojo, entendiendo, le correspondió y bajó la vista a la pista sintiéndose un poco más aliviado.

_Porque, efectivamente, dolía… _

…_Dolía mucho… _

Pero todos estos años habían valido la pena… Lo habían visto crecer, correr, jugar… Él creció junto a ellos. Él cambió junto a ellos. Aprendió, y erró, y se levantó, y les animó, y les reconfortó…

Por él ahora eran una familia. Por él habían comenzado a hablarse. Por él encontraron un camino en común. _Gracias a Mimado habían alcanzado la felicidad… _

Akashi Seijuurou, por supuesto, sabía que aun quedada mucho por vivir; mucho más por experimentar, ya sea con su pareja o con su hija, amigos o ámbito laboral, pero de eso se trataba la vida después de todo ¿no es así…?...

_Sólo tenía que vivirla… y disfrutarla… _

Y eso intentaría junto a Kouki… junto a su niña… _todos y cada día que le quedase de vida…_

_Mimado_

_2014 – 2035_

_Adorable mascota: divertido amigo; consentido #1_

_**Perfecto Cupido**_

Rezó por años y años _y años, _bajo uno de los tantos árboles de la residencia Akashi-Furihata

**FIN**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

**TAT….! TwT**

**Y~? ¿Les gustó? ¿No fue horrible? ¿Muy forzado? ¿Predecible? ¿Romántico? ¿Real? De verdad me gustaría leer sus opiniones, y más importante, críticas constructivas (pues son ellas las que te hacen aprender y crecer :3)**

**Esta historia fue EL primer AkaFuri que me ocurrió, PERO, ahora, reviviendo todas las temporadas de la serie (y más importante, la tercera), no he podido evitar que la inspiración llegue de nuevo, y no hay nada que me haga más feliz!, porque esta pareja es adorable, y merece más amor (L).**

**Respecto a lo anterior, subí la historia que les comentaba en las Notas del Cap anterior, para que lo lean ;) y me den su opinión! **

**Bueno, eso~, espero leernos pronto! Muchos saludos y ABRAZOS VIRTUALES… JAV**


End file.
